Protecting the Ones You Love
by diamondiva
Summary: Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?
1. Chapter 1

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Arnold & Helga

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 1: What am I going to do?

 **Arnold P.O.V**

It was a normal day in Hillwood High, walking down the crowd hall with my best friend Gerald, of 13 years. We been through everything together, from saving the neighborhood to saving my parents in the jungle of San Lorenzo. "Gerald, I don't understand, what happen. 3 months ago, everything change, it's like she only talks to me when you and Phoebe are around. It's like I don't matter to her anymore, now that she and Sid are dating. I just don't get it."

"Arnold, my man, you just need to talk to her about what happened." Gerald responded, "It's always the same thing with the both of you. You guys hook up, for a weekend or two, then act like nothing happen. It's a cycle that should have been broken years ago. Everyone know you guys have a thing for each other. I just don't get why you guys don't make it official?"

Remembering, back when we first started this cycle, it was a little after FTI. I believe around 6th grade. The gang was finishing up a game of baseball and everyone was leaving to go home. Stinky walked past me and touch my shoulder, saying "Good game Arnold, maybe next time it will go better for you" and walked away. It was a bad game for me, I strike out every turn a got and to make matters worse, Helga keep throwing insults at me. The only ones that was left on Gerald Field was Helga and I. So I did the only thing that I could do, I walk up to Helga to try to reason with her. That was my mistake right there, trying to have a normal conversation with her. Which lead to an argument, then somehow us kissing. That's how all our fights end, with us kissing. After realizing what we did, we avoid each other for a week. Looking up a Gerald, "There is just one problem; she is with Sid now. I tried talking to her but, Sid is always around and I just can't get through to her. I feel like I missed my charge."

"I don't know about that part, I just want to know why you took so long in waiting to be and a relationship with her. It's like you waited until another guy came in the picture."

"It's not like that" Arnold said rubbing the back of his neck. "Every time I want to move to the next stage, it's like she runs from me, or is hiding something from me."

"Speaking of Sid, how did they get together? It just came out of nowhere. Last thing I remember is us hanging out in your room, studying for a history test."

"I don't know, that night was weird, Helga keep texting someone. It was like she was scared of something or of someone. I tried to asking her about it and she said that it's personal. I feel like ever since that night Helga has been holding something back for a reason. She started being distance, like her personality change overnight. That's when Sid started coming into the picture." We finally made it to the lock when Phoebe and Helga, starts to walk up to us.

 **Helga P.O.V**

"I am worried about you Helga, ever since you started dating Sid, you changed. I feel like you are hiding stuff from me" Phoebe complaint. As we started walking to our lockers.

I know I've been distance, but I just don't want to get her or anyone in the middle of it. This is just to danger for anyone of my friends to know. I can't even get myself out of this mess. "I'm not hiding anything, and what does Sid have to do with me changing? I have not changed, I am still the same person that I was before I started dating Sid."

"Every time Sid is around it's like you can't be yourself. Like he is making you change who you are as a person."

"Sid is my boyfriend, so he is going to be around. Second, NO ONE change Helga G. Pataki."

"Then explain what happen back…"

I knew what Phoebe wanted me to explain about. I could not get anything past her. She and Arnold are the only people that understand me and knows when something is wrong. It kills me to shut them out like this, but I feel like I have no choice. I would die, if something happens to the both of them, so I cut her off before she can finish her sentence. "I don't have to explain everything that happens with my boyfriend with you. I don't ask about what you do with tall hair boy, so just drop it!"

Phoebe looked at me with a shock face, and said "Fine!" Straight ahead of us was Arnold and Gerald. I knew, Phoebe wanted to go say good morning to her boyfriend. I was not ready for this meeting with Arnold. I have not spoken to him in weeks and Sid NEVER leave me and Arnold alone together. I just have to make sure Phoebe and Gerald stays with us, since Sid not here today. I can't believe I have to hided my feels for the man I love just to protect him. What am I going to do?


	2. Chapter 2 Unknown Number

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 2: Unknown Message

 **Arnold P.O.V**

We finally made it to the locker when Phoebe and Helga, starts to walk up to us. Helga and I made eye contact and genuine smile at each other. Just the way she looked at me, with her azure eyes, I knew that she still loved me. There was something else in her eyes, hidden and that was fear. The closer Phoebe and Helga got to us, the more nervous I got. It's been a long time since it was just the 4 of us together and even longer with just me and Helga. That's when I realized that Sid was nowhere to be found and that was unusual, because he would never leave Helga's side.

"Morning babe" Gerald said to Phoebe, which he lean down and kissed her lips. They been dating for 2 years now and is still going strong. After the kiss, he looked up and said, "Pataki."

"Tall hair boy" It took a few years for Helga and Gerald to become friend. They try to say that it's because of me and Phoebe, but I can tell that they care for one another.

"Good morning Gerald" Phoebe giggled her response. "Hello Arnold."

"Hey Football head" Helga smirk at me.

I smiled when she called me football head, I really missed her calling me that. "It's been a long time, Helga."

"Only a few weeks." She responded guilt.

"Still, I missed you. Where is Sid?"

"He is sick with the flu" Helga looked down avoiding eye contact. I knew that was a lie, something was up. "Well, class is about to start so I am going to head to class."

"Wait, we have chemistry together, we can walk to class together." I offered, knowing that we needed to talk, about what happen 3 months ago.

Helga looked like she was debating about walking with me to class or not, then she looked me in the eyes and said "okay", then turned to Phoebe and Gerald, "see you too love birds later. Come on Football head, were going to be late."

"Coming" and waved to Gerald and Phoebe. Maybe this walk to class, can lead to something more.

 **Helga P.O.V**

Walking down the hall with Arnold, just reminded me of how much I missed him. The way his shirt wraps around his broad shoulder, until it meets with his full chest. Oh how I love his chest. Oh, my beloved, why do I have to be in this situation? Why can't they just leave me alone, so we can be together? If only there was a way out of this mess. Watching his lips move, as he speaks to me, how I long for those lips to be on mine again. "Helga" I hear my name, began called from those lips and it bring back flash from 3 months ago.

"Helga, did you hear what I said?" Arnold looks at me worried.

"No, sorry."

"Never mind" He sound so disappointed; "we're here."

"Oh okay" I try to walk into the class, but Arnold grabs my wrist. I look up at him, now that he is a little bite taller than me.

He looks at me seriously, before speaking "look Helga, if you need to talk about anything, I just want to let you know that I am here for you, no matter what happens."

"Listen bucko, I don't need to talk about anything, I'm a big girl, and I can handle myself. I don't need anyone help."

"Whatever you say Helga" and he walked into class. I stand there for a minute before following. I get to my seat, when my phone starts vibrating in my pocket. I look at the text message and froze, this can't be good.

 **Unknown Number: Come to the warehouse at 2, don't be late!**

What does SHE want now? I am doing everything SHE ask me to do. I can't take this anymore. I look up and see Curly watching me. Just before the teacher comes into the class, he mouths "we need to talk." I just nod my head and look back at my phone.

 **Arnold P.O.V**

It felt so good talking to Helga and walking to class with her today. Just like old time, without anyone have to come between us. The only thing that was missing was me being able to hold her hand. Just looking at her and how much she has grown. She no longer has the unibrow, she sometimes wears her Blonde hair in a ponytail or down. I just love when her hair is down. I just want to talk to her about what happen between us 3 months ago. It was a night I will never forget and I hope we would be able to work it out today, before Sid comes back. I just wanted to show Helga that I am here for her. She may act like she does not need anyone but I know she will need me. I am not leaving her, I will die for her if I had too.

As I am putting my books on the table, I see Helga staring at her phone. Something is wrong, she just got a text message and is frozen in her seat. What the hell just happen? Who is she texting her phone? I feel someone touch my shoulder and I look behind me and there is Lila.

"Hey Arnold, is something wrong? You seem ever so upset about something?"

I bite back the frown that was on my face and said "nothing is wrong, thanks for your concern."

Lila smirk at me, saying "okay, if you need anything or need to talk, I am here." I nod my head and turn back around in my seat, just when the teacher come into the class. I look back in Helga direction and see that she is looking at her phone once more before putting it away.


	3. Chapter 3 Hiding Behind a Shadow

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 3: Hiding Behind a Shadow

 **Arnold P.O.V**

The bell rang indicating that it was time for lunch, I grab my book about to head over to Helga to see if she wants to walk to the café with me, when I see her walk out of the class and into the crowd. I start to follow her trying to caught up with her, when I heard my name being called from behind me, I turn around and saw Gerald and Phoebe.

"Hey man, ready for lunch?" Gerald said with his arm around Phoebe's waist.

"Yeah, I was just about to ask Helga, if she wanted to join us for lunch, but she disappeared into the crowd."

"Well maybe she headed to the café already." Gerald suggested.

We start walking to the café, when we spot Helga walking out of school. I guess curiosity got the best of us when we all silently agree to follow Helga. When Helga stops walking she is met with Curly. I start to wonder why Curly of all people would be meeting with Helga. Curly have not spoken to the gang for about 6 months now, why is he talking to Helga now? I can't help but get an uneasy feel about this meeting.

 **Helga P.O.V**

All morning, I keep thinking about why SHE texted me and what SHE wanted from me. I just could not wrap my head around it. As the bell rang, I grab my books in head to lunch, when I see Curly, watching me again and motioning for me to follow him. He leads me to the back of the school, where there are no witnesses for our meeting. We cross the football field, when he stops walking and turns to me. "What's going on Curly? SHE texted me TELLING me to meet her at the warehouse. Criminey, what the HELL?"

"Calm down Helga. Someone saw you walking to school with Phoebe today. They also saw you and Arnold walking to class together. You know the roles, you don't want them to get hurt." Curly said as he pulls out a cigarette to smoke.

"I've followed every role and order that I was giving. What does me being seen with Phoebe and Arnold have to do with her needing to speak to me?"

"SHE wants to be able to control you and by doing that, SHE is going to use the people close to you. We all know you are best friends with Phoebe, and we all know that you were and love with Arnold." Curly looked at me for a second and then continued. "Are you still in love with him? You know what don't answer that. Stop hanging out with them, stop talking to them, take my advice and leave them alone." Curly blow smoke out of his mouth, and said "look I just don't want you to disobey the roles, you know what happened to Joey; they killed him and his girlfriend. And don't forget about Wolfgang!"

"Your advice! I've seen what you have done for HER and what she made YOU give up. Don't forget I was there for almost EVERY EVENT. I know what she is can do and what mind games SHE likes to play. I am doing everything I can to protect them without them finding out. You of all people should know this."

"Don't go there with me Pataki." Curly said threatening. "Don't bring that SHIT UP! I know what I did and I can't change that!"

"You, can't hide behind your shadow forever."

"Your one to talk." He turns around and looks at me. "By the way, how is Sid?" He did not give me a charge to response before he starts to walk away. It takes me a minute before I start walking into school, when I hear the bell rings. I sigh and start walking to my next class, dreading this meeting.

 **Curly P.O.V**

After walking away from Helga, I start heading back into the building. Helga is right, I can't keep hiding behind a shadow, but if I don't they might kill her. And I would not be about to handle that. She is my rock, she is the one that keeps me going and I will do anything I have to just to protect her. I throw the last part of my cigarette on the ground and head into the building. I see my girlfriend run up to me, you can't miss her, with her devilish red hair, flowing down her back.

"Oh Curly," She puts her arms around my shoulder and pecks my lips. "I missed you ever so much."

"I missed you too, Lila." As I look over Lila shoulders, I see Rhonda staring at us. When she realized that I saw her watching she quickly turns away and walks down the hall. I just close my eyes and embrace Lila. Maybe one day we will be together.


	4. Chapter 4 The Punishment

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 4: The Punishment

 **Arnold P.O.V**

As Gerald, Phoebe and I listen to Helga and Curly, the more we listen to their conversation the more that I get worried. What the HELL did Helga and Curly get themselves into?

"Your one to talk." Curly said turning to away from Helga to walk back to the school, when he stops and says, "by the way, how is Sid?" Yeah what where is Sid today, I think to myself. But Curly keeps walking, not wanting for a response. Helga waits for a couple of minutes and starts walking back to the school.

It takes less than a minutes for Gerald to be the first to spoke. "What the HELL did those two got themselves?" Both Phoebe and I look at him with confusion written on our faces.

I look at Phoebe and say "Helga is protecting us and it sounds like Curly is protecting someone too, but from who?"

"I don't know, but we need to know what's going on. They killed Joey and his girlfriend and we don't know what happened to Wolfgang." Phoebe cried. "I think we need to do some research about what happen to Joey and to Wolfgang. Has anyone seen Wolfgang?"

"Last I heard, Wolfgang moved out of town and is not coming back." Gerald said, as we started walking back to the school. "First, we have to find out what happen to Joey."

"We can go to the library and see if they have an article on what happen." I said, as I place my hand on the door to open it. As we walked into the school, the bell for class starts to ring. "Let's meet in front of my locker after school and head down to the library."

"Alright man" Gerald said "I will see you later." We do our secret handshake and he walks off with Phoebe down the hall. I start to think about everything that Curly and Helga talked about and wonder what they did just to protect us. And who is the person that they were talking about? I just want to be about to hold Helga, talk to her and just plain be with her. I stop walking when I saw Lila and Curly kissing. I don't know how they got together, it really came out of nowhere, just like Helga and Sid. I keep walk until I reach my next class. I just hope the day does not take long, I really need to know what going on with Helga and Curly.

 **Helga P.O.V**

It was a long day, I finally made it to the warehouse, and I am just 5 minutes late. I walk into the building and everyone is staring at me. I realize something is coming and I am not going to like it. I keep walking through the warehouse, when I see Sid comes up to me. "You're late."

"Just 5 minutes, Criminey." I said looking at everyone watching me. When I turned around to face Sid, he give me a look that I could not read. I noticed bruises around his eyes and cheek. "Listen Sid, about the other night…"

"Don't, you know the roles" Sid said sharply, as he cut me off from what I was saying. "You're starting to show your weakness."

"What does SHE want?" I said, changing to subject. Sid leads me back into her 'office', I knew what was coming for me. As we walked closer to HER 'office', I witnesses two men beating up Iggy.

"Stop!" SHE spoke, "You disappointed me Iggy; you were to kill him, **NOT** put him in the hospital. You disobey the rules and course me money. And you know what happens when you disobey the rules. So, I am going to give you one last charge. **WHERE IS MY MONEY**?"

Iggy look like he could barely breathe from the beating. There was blood all around his face and his clothes was falling off. "I'm so-sorry".

"Iggy, Iggy, Iggy, what am I going to do with you?" SHE takes a piece of red hair and moves it from her face. She then looks at the two men that just finish beating up Iggy and says "take him home." SHE gets up from the seat and walks away from the scene toward me and Sid.

As she walks away the two men grabs Iggy, pulling him out the door. "No, please DON'T. I can go home myself. PLEASE!" Iggy cried out. I blink back tears from my eyes, because if I did not, I know that I would be in trouble.

She looked me up and down, before speaking, "so you showed up, I thought that I would have to send someone for you."

"Of course, I would show up."

"Good, rumor around town is that you were seen with Phoebe and Arnold today. Is that true?"

"What's the problem with me talking to a couple of classmate?"

"They are not just your classmate, you know it and I know it, so **don't bullshit me**!"

"What is the **REAL** reason I am here? Because I know it's not to talk about my personal life, so get to the point."

She smirk at me, "And a couple of weeks, there is another fight that is going to be happening. You're going to be in it."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me. A lot of money is riding on this fight and since Iggy is no longer going to be fighting, you are going to take his place. Do you have a problem with that, because I can make **ANOTHER** arrangements for you?"

"No, that would be fine."

"Good, I am glad you see it my way." She turns to Sid, "You are going to make sure she fights, since after all she is your girlfriend. Don't disappoint me." She starts to walk away, when she turns to me, "you were late today, Helga."

"Just 5 minutes" I felt someone behind me, grab my shoulder.

"Okay, Tony, tie her arms to the pole." I knew what was coming, it was the punishment. Whenever someone disobey in order you get punish. I was thrown against a metal pole in the center of the room and my hand tied around the pole. I felt a whip come down on my back; I knew not to yell out or it will be worse. It feel like hours before everything around be went black.


	5. Chapter 5 Where am I?

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 5: Where am I?

 **Curly P.O.V**

The morning was really stressful, trying to ignore Rhonda and keeping Lila attention. Everywhere I looked, Rhonda was always in my view. It was like she was doing it on purpose, knowing how I feel for her and can't do anything about it. As I walked hand and hand with Lila down the stairs, we were met with Rhonda, head on.

"Oh, hello Rhonda, what an ever so beautiful day we have today." Lila said cheerful.

"Yes, what a beautiful day we do have." Rhonda said ignore Lila and looking right at me. "Thad, do you think you can help me with my Algebra homework tonight? I know you're very good with numbers."

"I can't tonight Rhonda, I have plans with Lila." I said awkwardly. "Maybe Nadine can help you." I really want to see her, but I can't take that charge.

"It's okay Curly, you can help Rhonda with her homework. We can go out another time."

"No." I looked at Lila seriously and said, "I promised you that we would go out and that's what we are going to do. Rhonda can get someone else to help her."

"Curly what is the matter with you? It's like you don't want to be alone with me." Rhonda said insulted. "I am just asking for your help."

"Curly, its fine. We can reschedule, okay. You're just helping out a friend." Lila smirk at me. "And besides, I love that about you. Plus, I wanted to check on Sid anyway, I heard he has the flu." Where did she hear that from? I thought.

Before I can ask her about it, Rhonda turns around and says, "See it's fine, she wants to check on Sid and now you can help me."

"Text me when you are done with your homework." Lila pecks me on my lips and walks away from Rhonda and me, before I can say anything.

I turn to Rhonda, pissed off at her, when she gives me a smirks, opens her mouth and says "your place or mine?" And turns around to start walking to her car. All I can do was laugh at the situation.

I smirk and say, "yours," I knew it was going to be a long night.

 **Arnold P.O.V**

It was the last class of the day when the bell finally rang. I grabbed my books and started heading forward my locker, when I run into Brainy head first. "Sorry, Brainy I did not see you there."

Not waiting for Brainy to response, as we started picking up our books, when Brainy looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Don't look into something you are not ready for."

"What" I said puzzled. I did not expect him to say anything, because he never does. And the first time he speaks, he is giving me a warning, but about what? "What do you mean?"

He just looks at me, finish grabbing the rest of his books and walks away. That was so worried, what the hell is going on? I grab my books and walk to my locker, where Gerald and Phoebe are waiting for me. "You ready man."

"Yeah, I am ready." We start walking when we witness, Lila, Rhonda and Curly talking outside of the school. Curly looks upset about the situation, but then Lila kisses him and leaves him with Rhonda, which they then head to Rhonda's car and get in. I wonder what that was all about. We make it to the library and start researching Joey and his girlfriend death. It was dark outside when we found anything on his death.

"Hey guys! I found an article on Joey, you're not going to believe this." Gerald said. "On Saturday night, Joseph Taylor and his girlfriend Katelyn Soler were found in an ally and was shot and stabbed multiple times. Police evident states that this is from the Hillwood Mob."

"I can't believe this, Joey was killed by the Hillwood Mob. Does this mean that Helga and Curly are in the mob too? Phoebe said looking at both me and Gerald for an answer.

"I don't know, let's go back to my place and talk about this." I really did not want to talk about one of our friends that might, or might not have been in a mob/gang in a library, where anyone can hear us.

"Alright man, let's go." We left the library heading to my house, when we see Lila in an ally beaten unconscious. "OH MY GOD! Lila can you hear me?" I turn to Gerald and Phoebe and said "call 911."

 **Helga P.O.V**

I was lying on my stomach, when I felt someone putting medication on my back. I've open my eyes and looked around the room. "Don't move to much you with make it worse." The person tells me.

"Where am I?" I tried to pick my head up from the pillow I was lying on, but my back was killing me.

"You're in a safe place, that's all you need to know right now." I just nodded my head and black out again.


	6. Chapter 6 Flash Back

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 6: Flash Back

 **Helga P.O.V**

 _Flash Back 3 months ago_

 _It was an autumn night, Gerald and Phoebe just left after studying with me and Arnold. We were lying on his bed looking up at the stars. When my phone started vibrating against the bed. "Someone keeps texting you, is everything alright?"_

 _I sigh, "It's nothing that I can't handle."_

 _"You can tell me anything that's on your mind, I would just listen and not say anything." Arnold said, looking worried._

 _"It's personal." I looked away, everything was fine yesterday, now I just don't know how it all begin._

 _"When you are ready to talk about it? I am here for you. You don't have to be alone. You know that I would not leave your side." I turned my head and looked him in the face, I knew that he was telling me the truth. Then suddenly he bends forward and kisses me. I don't know who deepen the kiss, but all I can think about is that we are about to cross a new stage. I forgot about the text message and about yesterday and just focus on us. His hands are…his fingers…I'm panting helplessly…We cross the next stage in our lives, but we still have not told each other that we love one another since we saved his parents in the jungle 6 years ago. I know that I love him, and I can feel that he loves me, both inside and out. I guess, we can talk about it tomorrow morning._

 _The next morning, I woke up in his arms, with him staring at me lovingly. "Good morning beautiful," he bends down and captures my lips. We stay in bed for another 2 hours, before he decided that he wants to bring me breakfast in bed._

 _"What would your parents and grandparents say about me sleeping over last night?" I asked worried. I don't want them to think any less of me._

 _Reading my mind, "They know how we feel about each other, so stop worrying." He kisses my forehead and grabs his boxers and a t-shirt before walking to the door. "Plus, you're just like family to them."_

 _"Arnold I lo…" I am not ready to say those words, so I give him a smirk and say, "just hurry back."_

 _"I will" he smiles at me and walks out the room. I looked around the room, when I see my phone on the floor flashing. I take a deep breath and grab it. I have 3 new texts messages, one from Phoebe, and one from Rhonda about a party, and another from unknown number._

 _Unknown Number – What did you decide? Give me your answer today at 1, at the downtown warehouse, by Jefferson Street. Don't be late!_

 _I looked at the clock, I had about an hour and half to be downtown. Everything just went up in smoke, I throw the covers back, jumped out of bed and put my clothes on from the other night. I just pulled down my t-shirt, when Arnold comes back into the room. "You're leaving" He said sadly._

 _"Yeah, my dad texted me, saying he needs me home." I said lied, walking up to him. I really wish that I could stay, but I can't. I kiss his cheek before saying, "I am sorry, I will make up for this I promise."_

 _"Okay, I understand, how about we go out tomorrow night for dinner? Just the two of us."_

 _I smirk and say "Nothing on the cheap."_

 _"Whatever you say Helga."_

 _"That's right, whatever I say." I started walking to the door "Okay see you tomorrow night." I did not know that I would never make the dinner with Arnold._

 _End of Flash back_

My eyes started to open again, I looked around the room, when I came face to face with Sheena. "What's going on?" I tried to seat up, but she would not let me.

"It's okay Helga, you are safe now." When I heard footsteps coming into the room. I look at the person that was about to seat on the bed next to me. "We got you out just in time."

"Brainy?!"

"Don't move too much." I said shocked, he can talk, since when did this happen.

"I am fine Brainy. What the HELL happened and how did I get here? And how long was I knock out for?"

"We will explain everything in a few minutes. You just need to eat and get your strength." He turned away from me, "Gloria, can you bring some soup in here for Helga to eat?"

"Brainy, tell me what's going on?"

"You were sleep for half the day, it midnight right now."

"How did you know where I was?"

"Just rest and eat some soup, we will talk in a few minutes."

 **Arnold P.O.V**

We left the library heading to my house, when we see Lila in an ally beaten unconscious. "OH MY GOD! Lila can you hear me?" I turn to Gerald and Phoebe and said "call 911."

The ambulances came in took Lila to the hospital, when my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I looked at the number in it was Helga. I answered the phone excepting it to be…

"Helga…"

"Listen Arnold, this is Brainy, come to Park's house in an hour."

"Where is Helga?"

"Just be at Park's house." He said before he hang up the phone. I looked at Gerald and Phoebe, with confusion.

"That was Brainy, on Helga's phone." I looked down at my phone before looking back up at Phoebe and Gerald. "He wants me to meet him at Park's house in an hour."

"Where is Helga?" Phoebe said worried

"I don't know, but if he did something to Helga, it's going to take everything to hold me back from killing him.

"I am coming with you, man"

"Yeah, me too" So we start heading to Park's house, not sure what we were going to find. It was 11:30 at night, and it feels like my night is just about to start.


	7. Chapter 7 You Could Have Protected Her!

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 7: You were to protect her!

 **Curly P.O.V**

I turn to Rhonda, pissed out at her, when she gives smirks at me, opens her mouth and says "your place or mine?" and starts walking to her car. All I can do was laugh at the situation.

I smirk and say, "yours," I knew it was going to be a long night.

As I ride with Rhonda to her place, my anxiety was rising. I looked over at Rhonda with her short, red skirt that showed just enough of her thighs, and took a deep breath. Rhonda smirk at me, "you're already, Thad?"

"Yeah," I said and turned my head to the window. The car ride was silence, but it was filled with longing and want. We came to a stop outside her mansion and I realized that I was going to be alone with Rhonda. I can't do this to Lila, Rhonda or myself. I just have to focus on why I am here; to help Rhonda, 'a friend'. I did not realize that Rhonda was already out of the car, when she started laughing and said "Are you coming?"

"Yeah", I jumped out of the car and we started walking up to the front door. When Jerry, her Butler, came up to us and said "Miss Rhonda, your parents rang, they will not be home tonight. They had an important business trip that they had to go on. Would you like me to do anything for you Miss?"

"No, Jerry, I understand. That would be all for now." Rhonda said sadly, but was not surprised about what Jerry told her. She started walking up the stairs to her room, not waiting for me to follow her, because she knew that I would.

When we got into her room, she seat on her bed, not saying a word. The silences was thick, so I broke it by saying "What part of the homework, you don't understand?" I knew not to ask about her parents, it's something that I've knew to never bring up, unless she does.

She looked at me with a smirk then stand up, walked up to me and put her arms around my neck and said "You know that I did not ask you here to help me with my homework." As she place a soft kiss on my lips and pulled away to look into my eye. "I can't stand the way you and _her_ are together. It is driving me crazy!"

I put my hands on her shoulders, "I can't do this with you Rhonda, Lila is my girlfriend and I don't want to hurt her or you." I start to push Rhonda away, because I knew it would not end well if she stayed in my arms. I need to protect her without her finding out why. "I really care about you Rhonda, but you have to respect that I am with Lila now." Taking a deep breath, I add, "I don't love you anymore."

"If you really mean that, then why did you keep looking at me all day? Why did you look guilty when you kissed Lila in front of me? Why does your relationship with Lila seem so _fake_?" She steps closers to me and I could feel her breath on my lips again, when she say "If you really mean that you don't love me," she smirks "then you would try harder to push me away from you."

That's when I snapped, I could not take it anymore. All my thoughts stopped, the only thing that I could think about was Rhonda and I. I wanted her and she wanted me. I put my arms around her waist, pulled her close and kissed her with all I had in me. As the kiss deepen, I started walking her backwards to her bed, when her legs hit the end of the bed, she fell backwards onto the bed, and I followed her lead. I started kissing her neck, as she put her hands on my back, my hands started roaming and she started to moan. We lost control of ourselves and did not stop until it was dark outside. Rhonda had her head on my chest, as my left arm was wrapped around her, we did not need to say a word, because the damage was already done. That's when I realized that I broke my promise. I did not get to think to long about it when I heard my phone go off. I got up and looked to see that it was 11:21pm and that I had a text message that had a picture attach to it.

UNKNOWN NUMBER – Maybe if you were not with the Princess, you could have protected her! Attach was a picture of Lila in an ally way beaten unconscious or maybe died. I am not sure.

Rhonda comes behind me, touches my shoulder and says "What's wrong?" I did not know what to say to her. I just keep looking at my phone, with so much guilt. 


	8. Chapter 8 Everything From This Moment

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 8: Everything From This Moment Forward

 **Helga P.O.V**

 _Flash Back 3 months ago_

 _It was the end of last period, when the bell finally rang. I walk out of the class looking for Phoebe, when she approach me. "Hey Helga, ready to meet the guys?_

 _I sigh, "I am going to meet you at Football Head's house, because I have to help Little Miss Perfect with our project for English. Hopefully it will not take no more than an hour."_

 _"Oh okay, we really need to study for this History test. I'm so stress out on it."_

 _"You will do fine Pheebs. You are the smarts in our class."_

 _"Thanks Helga, I told Gerald that I would meet him and Arnold at his locker, so I will see you and a few." She turns to the crowd and starts to walk to Gerald's locker. That's when I felt someone touch my shoulder._

 _"Oh Helga, are you ready to go? I am ever so excited to be working with you on this project." Lila said cheerfully, as we started walking out of the building._

 _"Oh yes, so exciting." I said sarcastically. I like Lila, it's just she reminds me so much of my sister. Everything has to be cheerfully and perfect, I guess that's why they get along so well. Lila can be really helpful sometimes, but she can also be sneaky when she wants to be or needs to be. Knowing Lila over the years, she is a really good friend when I need someone, besides Phoebe and the Football Head. I know that she would do anything for her friends._

 _We starting walking down the street and silence before Lila starts to speak. "So Helga, how are things going with Arnold?" Wow, we are just going to jump right in to Arnold, not talk about the project just straight to Arnold. It's not like I can't say nothing is going on between me and the Football head. She is one of the first people to know about us._

 _"I don't know what you're talking about? Why would thing be going on between me and the football Head?"_

 _"Everyone knows that you guys hook-up at Rhonda's party 2 weeks ago. If it was not for Harold walking in on you guys, people still would be guessing about your relationship."_

 _I started laughing, reminding that fool walking in on me and Arnold kissing in one of Rhonda's guest rooms. "We don't have a relationship." Then I remember something and started smiling at Lila, "but what about you and Brainy? Everyone saw you guy kissing in the middle of the dance floor. I just can't believe you would go for Wheeze Breath, no wait I can, you use to date Arnie." I said with disgust._

 _Lila opened her mouth about to say something when, we heard people fighting in an ally way. We got closer to the scene, when we saw Curly and Iggy beaten up this guy. It was like Curly and Iggy were different people that we knew from school that we grow up with. I could not believe that they would be doing something like this. I was the first to speak, "Yo, what are you guys doing?" That was my biggest mistake, I should have keep walking._

 _They both turned to me and Lila and said at the same time, "Helga, Lila." Both and shock, which they just realized that we saw the hold thing. They stop the beaten and started approaching us. "Look Helga, you and Lila need to leave,_ _ **right now**_ _before it's too late." Curly said in a warning voice. I should have took that warning and leave, but no I just cannot leave. I just had to stay and find out why these to idiots was beaten this guy to death._

 _"Curly, what the hell is going on?" I said angrily_

 _"Yeah, Curly this is unlike you both. I am ever so disappointed in the both of you."_

 _"Leave. Now." Iggy said urgently. Then he looked over his shoulder and said "Shit, they are coming Curly. What are we going to do with them?" Pointing his head to me and Lila._

 _Curly looked around panicky, "I don't know." It was too late, the Hillwood Mob was in front of the ally way, blocking the only exist out. "Shit, I told you both to leave, don't say a word, both of you and I will do the talking." Lila started grabbing my wrist, asking me not to talk and just follow along with what Curly just said. We both knew that we were in trouble, that's when a red haired woman, approached us._

 _"Well, what do we have here?" She started eyeing both Lila and myself. Before anyone could answer the question, she turned to Curly and Iggy, "where is Joey?" Iggy pointed to the ground behind Curly, she walked past Curly and looked at Joey. "Bring his girlfriend over here." Someone pushed a small girl, with brown, muddy hair, and bruises all around her face and arms, through the crowd towards, the woman. She looked down at Joey and pushed his girlfriend toward the ground next to him._

 _I felt Lila squeeze my wrist tighter and I heard her snob silently. I knew not to look up, because I had tears in my eyes. The woman approached me and Lila, "Who are you girls? And why are you in my ally?"_

 _"You, see Lila here is my girlfriend and Helga is her friend." Curly said matter a fact. "They were going to be meeting me and Iggy at the movies, but I guess…"_

 _"I see." The woman turned to me and looked me straight in the eye, "So you're Helga G. Pataki? I heard a lot of wonderful thing about you." Lila, Curly, Iggy and myself was shock that SHE of all people would know me and that someone would be talking about me to her._

 _I finally found my voice "oh really, from who?"_

 _She smirk at me, "just a friend, he would love to get to know you better. I think you would find him interesting." She starts walking out of the ally, when she turns back around to some of her men, "finish the job, they have plans to go to the movies." I did not realized that my feet was moving, when I felt someone grab my left wrist and guide me and Lila out of the ally._

 _We keep walking until we were a block or two away from the ally, before we heard gun shots. Curly turn to me and Lila, "Everything from this moment forward, is going to change. Come on, let's go somewhere to talk."_

 _End of Flash Back_

As I seat up in bed, I heard the doorbell ring. About 10 minutes later, someone was knocking on the bedroom door, when it open Arnold walked into the room. I just looked at him and started to cry.


	9. Chapter 9 Joining Curly for a Ride

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 9: Joining Curly for a Ride

 **Curly P.O.V**

UNKNOWN NUMBER – Maybe if you were not with the Princess, you could have protected her! Attach was a picture of Lila in an ally way beaten unconscious or maybe died. I am not sure.

Rhonda comes behind me, touches my shoulder and says "What's wrong?" I did not know what to say to her. I just keep looking at my phone, with so much guilt. Why did Helga and Lila come into the ally? Why did they not leave, when I told them to? I have to go find Lila, she is in this situation because of me and Iggy.

I feel Rhonda grab my shoulder tighter and look at the message on my phone. I knew it was too late to hide the message from her. "Oh My God, is that Lila?" She turns her head to look at me straight in the eye, "what's going to Thad?" What am I going to tell her?

I started grabbing my clothes without looking at Rhonda, "it's hard to explain, right now, I have to go find Lila." I also have to make sure Helga is alright, if Lila is in the ally, what about Helga? Helga went to the warehouse today. Oh My God, I should have been there. I have to text Iggy to see what happened. No, texting will take forever, I just need to call him.

"You need to explain now! How did…whoever know that you were with me?" She started grabbing her clothes in putting them on.

"Look, I don't want you in this mess. The less you know, the better for you." I grabbed my phone again and started dialing Iggy's number. The phone just when to voice mail. "Iggy when you get this message call me back ASAP."

"Iggy?! What does Iggy have to do with this?" Rhonda said, trying to put pieces of the puzzle together.

I just ignored her and started dialing Helga's number, "Helga, are you…"

"Curly, this is Brainy…" Why is Brainy answering Helga's phone? Where the Hell is Helga?

"Why do you have Helga's phone? Where is Helga?"

"Helga is here with me. What's going on?" What's going on, is that my 'girlfriend,' the woman you are in love with, could be a life or dead right now, that's what's going on.

"Put Helga on the phone right now! I need to know if she is alright."

"Curly, Helga is sleep right now, she was beaten badly in her back. What the hell is going on?" Helga was beaten badly, and Lila is somewhere an in ally, OMG this is all my fault. I got them into this mess.

"…"

"Curly are you there? Curly! Answer me right now! What's going on?"

"I will call you back!" I hang up the phone, when I realized that Rhonda was still waiting for an explanation. I started for the door, when she grabbed my arm, and turned me around. "Not now Rhonda, please. Not now!"

"Then when CURLY? This is a GOOD time to tell me, What the HELL is going on?"

Flash Back 3 months

 _We were a block away from the ally, when we heard gun shots. I turn to Helga and Lila and said "everything from this moment forward is going to change. Come on, let's go somewhere to talk."_

 _We started walking to Lila's house since it was the closers. No one said a word until we got inside Lila's living room. Helga was the first to speak, "what the hell just happened? Did they just kill Joey and Katelyn? Who is that woman?" Every question she asked her voice started to become filled with angry and fear. "She knows me, the way she looked at me is like she known me my hold life, but how does she know me? Someone was talking about me, but why?" Helga was looking at everything around her, it was like she was talking to herself, but then she stopped and looked right at me, "what did you do?"_

 _Iggy yelled, "We told you to leave, but you did not listen to us. We told you!" He turned to me, "we have to tell them, Curly. They need to know."_

 _"I know." I took a deep breath, "The woman we just ran into today is the second in charge of Hillwood Mob, we only know that some man is first in charge. Hillwood Mob is a gang of people that control the streets and political area of Hillwood. They run an operation with different cities, to market a global network of crime, which they hide behind hotels, banks, schools and etc. The small crimes are illegal fights, where people come to fight until the death, they control gambling, and the street corners if you know what I mean. They start grabbing teens from school, to do their dirty work or to fight in the ring. If you try to leave, they will kill anyone you care about, or leave them for dead."_

 _"That's why we wanted you guys to leave the ally" Iggy stressed, "She now knows who you guys are and will come after you, because of what you witness."_

 _"That's why I told her that Lila was my girlfriend and you were her friend. She would have killed you guys just for being there." I turned to Helga, "Someone in the Mob, been talking about you, SHE is going to be contacting you to meet this person. I don't know what's going on with you and Arnold and I don't care, but take my advice and leave him out of this." I then turned to Lila, "Now that she 'knows' that you are 'my girlfriend', we are going to have to act like it. You are not going to be able to see Brainy anymore."_

 _"Just like you, can't see Rhonda." Lila said sharply._

 _I ignored that comment, "Listen Lila, you are going to have to become someone you don't like. She is going to be asking me about 'my girlfriend' and she is going to have eyes everywhere we go."_

 _"I can't do this." Helga jumps up from the couch and starts walking to the door._

 _Iggy grabs Helga's wrist, "don't do this Helga, you have others, you have to think about now."_

 _"I am!" She pulls her arm out of Iggy's hand and walks out the door._

 _"What are we going to do about Helga?" Iggy asked worried_

 _I put my hand on my head, "I don't know, hopefully she comes around before SHE contacts her." I turn to Lila, "Tomorrow at school, we will make it known."_

 _She nods her head, "yes."_

End of Flash Back

"That's why you started dating Lila? It all makes sense now."

"I've been trying to protect you, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." I kissed her forehead and started walking out the bedroom door and down the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Lila. She is in trouble and it's all my fault."

"Thad. I'm coming with you."

I turned around on the stairs and looked at her, "No you're not, and I don't want the same thing happening to you that happened to Lila." I continue walking down the stairs and out the front door, when I stopped in my tracks, Hillwood Mob was waiting for me outside the mansion.

Rhonda grabbed my forearm, "you can't stop me from coming with you." She turned and looked straight ahead of us.

SHE started to approach us, with a smirk on her face, "Yes Miss Lloyd, don't you worry, you're going to be joining Curly for a nice long ride."


	10. Chapter 10 What is He Planning?

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 10:What is He Planning?

 **Lila P.O.V**

Rhonda turns to Curly and said "See its fine, she want to check on Sid and now you can help me."

"Text me when you are done with your homework." I peck Curly on the lips and walk away from him and Rhonda. I started thinking about the conversation that me and Helga had today. After lunch, we meet in the bathroom, just like we always do to discuss the upcoming **EVENTS**.

Flash Back to the Bathroom after Lunch

 _I was already in the bathroom, when Helga walked in. She looked at me, then started looking under the stalls to check if someone was there. She then turned to me and said "I just spoke to Curly, rumor is that I am being watching, because someone saw me with Phoebe and Arnold today."_

 _"What is the problem with you talking to a couple of your classmates? It's not like you are in a relationship with Arnold, you are with Sid and everyone knows it." Sid makes it ever so hard for Helga, if it was not for him putting Helga through hell, she would be able to see Phoebe and Arnold more. Now she has to isolate herself from the people who care about her the most, just because of his selfishness._

 _"Yeah and everyone knows that me and Arnold had a thing together that's why Sid never leaves me with him. I can't believe I have to act like I like the boy." I understand where she is coming from, because I have to do the same with Curly, but compare to Curly, Curly is not in love with me. Sid is in love with Helga. Helga took a deep breath and said, "SHE wants me to meet with her at the warehouse at 2. SHE said not to be late."_

 _Oh my God. What does she want her to do now? "What does she want from you?"_

 _"I am not sure, but since Sid is not in school today, it's not going to be good." Yeah I know, something is not right with that. If Sid is not in school today, SHE has no one to watch us._

 _"Where is Sid today?"_

 _"I'm not sure, I just told everyone that he has the flu."_

 _If Sid is not here at school, maybe he is going to be at the warehouse. I just hope she has someone to be there for her. One of the boys have to be there. "Is Iggy going to be at the warehouse?"_

 _"Yeah, I texted Iggy earlier and he is going to be there."_

 _"Oh that's good! I know Curly told me a few minutes going that we need to be seen doing 'couples things', so he wants to do something today." I really want to hang out with Brainy, I miss him so much. Every few days, I sneak over to Brainy's house and explain everything that is going on. It's like he is working on something big to get us out of this mess, but he told me not to tell Helga or the guys. There is just too many lies that are going around, I just can't take it. I just don't want anyone getting hurt. "I really miss Brainy, Helga."_

 _She puts her hand on my shoulder and squeeze it, "I know Lila, and I wish we could get out of this mess. I have to get to class."_

 _I sighed and said, "yeah me too." We exited the bathroom and went in opposites directions._

 _End of Flash Back_

I know Curly wanted to spend some time with Rhonda, he can't hide his feeling very well when it comes to Rhonda. So I am glad that Rhonda finally said something to Curly so that they can be together. I also started thinking about the fact that Sid was not in school today. Ever since that meeting that Helga had with HER, and Helga started dating Sid, it's like Sid been trying to destroy Helga, by turning her against her friends. What is he planning? Something tells me to head over to Sid's house to check on him. And that's what I plan to do. I start walking to Sid's, when my phone starts to ring. I answer the phone without looking at it.

"Hello"

"Hey babe, what are you doing?" It was Brainy. He always checks up on me, right after school.

"Just walking out of school." I smile into the phone, but then I start to worry about this feeling that just came over me. "Brainy I was thinking, something does not feel right."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters, Sid was not in school today and you know that he never leaves Helga's side. Plus, Helga has a meeting with that WITCH, today at 2. And Curly is not going to be there today. Curly is off with Rhonda, doing homework. I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen tonight and I don't want Helga to get hurt."

He did not speak for a couple of seconds, before he said, "You're right, Sid was not in school today, and you said Helga was meeting HER at the warehouse today?" He sounded worried, he may not still have feeling for her but he does care about her.

"Yes at 2, but it's 2:20pm now, I just ever so hope that she is alright."

"Me too, I might go over to the warehouse to check it out. You're right it does not feel right."

"Well, I want to stop by Sid's house to check on him. Helga told everyone that he was sick with the flu, but it's not true."

"I don't want you going by yourself…"

"Brainy I will be fine, what can he do to me?"

"I'm serious Lila, I don't want you going over there by yourself."

"Brainy, it will be fine, I will text you when I leave his house, if that would make you feel better."

"Yes, text me when you get there and when you are leaving so I know you are safe."

"I will, I love you, ever so much Brainy."

"I love you too." I hang up the phone and start walking to Sid's house.


	11. Chapter 11 Oh My God is that

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 11: Oh My God, is that. ..

 **Helga P.O.V**

 _Flash Back 3 months ago_

 _I started walking down the stairs of the boarding housing, when my phone started to ring. I looked at the number and saw that it was Phoebe. "Hey Phoebe, how is it going?"_

 _"Hello Helga, I wanted to know if you can stop by my house I have your notebook in my bag, I accidently picked it up last night at Arnold's house."_

 _"My notebook?" I stop walking and looked in my bookbag and see that my pink notebook, full of poetry about Arnold was missing. "Oh okay, I can come by later tonight, to pick it up. I am on my way somewhere right now."_

 _"I am not going to be home later. Gerald and I are going on a date tonight."_

 _"Okay, I have a few minutes to stop by, I am on my way to your house now."_

 _"Okay see you soon." And Phoebe hang's up the phone. I start thinking about last night and this morning with Arnold. It was so amazing being with him, God how I wish that I could stay for breakfast with him . He wants to go out tomorrow night for dinner, just the two of us. The smile on my face starts to fave, when I realized that I have to make this meeting._

 _I make it to Phoebe's house, with about in hour before the meeting. I walk up the stairs and knock on the door, the door opens and I frozes. OH MY GOD, is that..._

 _The woman with red hair, stared at me with her piercing eyes. "Helga, it's good to see you again, are you here for Phoebe?"_

 _I could not speak, no words would come to me. I had so many questions and yet only one stood out. Did Phoebe know?_

 **Curly P.O.V**

Rhonda grabbed my forearm, "you can't stop me from coming with you." She turned and looked straight ahead of us.

SHE started to approach us, with a smirk on her face, "Yes, Miss Lloyd, you're going to be joining Curly for a nice long ride."

I move protectively infront of Rhonda, "What are you doing here?" Shielding her with my body, I felt her hold tight to my arm, squeezing it with all her might.

SHE ignore my question, "I still see that you are still in love with her. I remember how obsessive you were over her when you were younger. Now look at her, so much love that you two have for each other. I guess Lila could never compare to Rhonda." She said with a devilish smile.

"Why are you here?" I can feel Rhonda's hand shake on my arm as her nails dig into my skin.

"I came to see if you knew where Helga was, and that maybe you can take me to her."

"I don't know where she is. I though she was meeting you today."

"She did, but something happened?" HER face turned red with angry, as she remembered something that happened today. "I want you to take Tony and Alex to where she is, both of you." She turns around and starts to walk to one of her cars. She was about to get in when she turns to me and says "sorry, about Lila, she was a pretty girl, maybe next time you will not lie to me." She gets into the car in pulls out of the mansion.

Tony and Alex grabs both Rhonda and I and starts putting us into the car. Rhonda and I are in the backseat, I pull out my phone and start typing a message out on the phone. "Call Brainy and tell him to move Helga, I think she is going to kill her. I love you and don't worry about what is about to happen to me. Just remember that I love you with all my heart." I put the phone in Rhonda's hand making sure that she sees the message. She looks at me like I am crazy.

I grab the doorhandle to the car, where Rhonda is seating. I open the car door in push Rhonda out of the moving car. Alex turns around in his seat and try to grab me. I punsh him in the face then grab Tony around the neck and start to choke him. The next thing I know the car hits a pole and everything goes black.

 **Brainy P.O.V**

"I love you too." I said to Lila after hanging up the phone. I look at the clock in my living room and it's 2:25pm. Helga is already at the warehouse, it's going to take about in hour to get there, so hopefully I will be there around 3:30pm. I get in my car and start to drive down town, when something tells me to call for backup. So I call Park. "Hey Park, what are you doing right now? "

"Brainy, nothing man, what's up. "

"I'm on my way to the warehouse down town because Lila said that SHE wants to meet with Helga. But the thing is Curly is not going to be there tonight with Helga. I just have a bad feeling about this."

"No need to say anymore, I got your back. Pick me up, I will ride with you. "

"Thanks man, I am on my way. "

"I am already outside. "


	12. Chapter 12 They All Will Pay!

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 12: They All Will Pay!

 **Brainy P.O.V**

I pulled up outside of Park's house and saw Stinky with him. Park got into the front seat and Stinky got into the back seat. I looked to the front of the house and saw that Gloria and Sheena was there. I turned to Park, "You told everyone?"

"Man, you said that you need backup and Stinky was already at my house with Gloria and Sheena. It is better to have more people with us, because we are going to be dealing with the Hillwood Mob. Plus, the girls are going to stay here just in case something goes on, they can call the police."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you guys." I turned in stared at Stinky in the backseat.

I turned back to Park, when he said, "Helga is our friend too, she is like our annoying sister, so, of course we are going to go. After everything that happened with Joey, and then with Wolfgang, we don't need anyone else we care about getting hurt."

Then Stinky spoke, by saying, "Yeah, I recky in, that we need to get going cause it's after 2:47pm now and you said she had to be at the warehouse around 2. Time is wasting."

"Alright, let's go." I pulled out onto the main road and start heading to the warehouse. I just hope we make it in time. We are already late.

"So, how did Miss Lila find out about Helga meeting with this evil woman?"

"Every since, Helga and Lila got into this mess with Curly and Iggy, they been meeting secretly to discuss what's going on. And then Lila calls me or comes over my house to tell me what's going on."

"What about Curly? Will Curly get mad at you and Lila for sneaking around behind his back? They are in a relationship, after all?

"Curly and Lila's relationship is fake and plus, everyone knowns that Curly is in love with Rhonda."

"Oh okay, I understand." The car was silent for the rest of the ride. It was filled with nervousness and anxiety, with what we were about to get into. I turned onto Jefferson Street down town and pulled into a parking spot two blocks away from the warehouse. "Are you guys ready for this?"

"As ready as I will ever be." We got out of the car and I looked at my watch, it read 3:49pm. I started walking to the warehouse, when Park said, "Wait, we might need this." I turned to him and he had pulled out a knife and two guns. I almost fainted, is he trying to get us arrested? No, not just arrested but killed.

"Are you crazy? Where did you get this? Are you trying to get us killed?" I yelled at him. I feel like my asthma is going to start acting up again, after 4 years of controling it.

"Listen, I am not going in there with **NO** protection. Did you forget that this is the Hillwood Mob? Hello!"

I turned to Stinky and he said, "I recky in, that I agree with Park."

"We are just checking to see if Helga is alright, not going to **WAR**."

"I am not going in there **WITHOUT** protection! And what if Helga is not alright, what then?"

"I don't know." I looked around at both Stinky and Park, they were giving me a serious look. "Fine!" I started walking to the warehouse, not waiting for those two crazy asses, when I heard their footsteps next to me. "Give me the knife."

"Here." Park handed me the knife. We made it to the back of the warehouse where there is a window that we can see inside. We climbed on top of the boxes that are lying around and look inside. What we saw was Helga full of blood all over her back and head and she looked like she was unconsious. We could not see her face, but her whole back and head was bleeding very badly. We were shock, when we saw a man beaten her in her back, as Sid watched with a smirk on his face. "Oh My God...we need to get inside now. They are going to kill her."

"How are we going to get inside without being seen?" We started looking for away to get into the building, when we saw the man stop beating on Helga and walked away, leaving Helga with Sid. We watched in horror how Sid, grabbed Helga, by the neck and punsh her in the face. He said something to her and dropped her to the ground and walked out of the room. Helga's hands were tied around the pole infront of her. I looked around the room and saw that she was by herself. I looked at the window and saw that we can open it. I pushed it open and Stinky climbed into the room with Park and then I did. There was a door to the left side of the room, "Stinky watch the door." Stinky walked to the door as me and Park approach Helga.

"Helga" Park touched Helga's shoulders and listen to her breathing, "Can you hear me?" He looked up at me and said "She is breathing, cut the ropes from her hands." I cut the ropes as Park pick Helga up in his arms. "We need to get her out of here."

I nodded my head and we started walking to the window, where we came in. I opened the window for Park to step outside with Helga when the door opened and Sid walked into the room. As the door closes behind Sid, Stinky turns around and punshes Sid in the face. Grabs him by his neck and throws him to the ground.

"Stinky" Sid said in shock. "What the Hell are you doing here?" He starts looking around the room, when he saw that Helga was gone. Park already had Helga outside the warehouse and started heading for the car. Sid's eye darkend, " **WHERE IS HELGA**?"

Stinky looked at Sid with so much angry, "That is not your business anymore. You don't treat the woman you **LOVE** like this. What is wrong with you? I don't know who you are anymore."

Sid jump up from the floor and stared Stinky down, "I am going to give you one last chance, where is Helga?" I saw Sid reaching for something in his pants pocket, that's when I pulled out my knife.

"You don't need to know." Stinky said deadly. Sid pulled out a gun about to aim it at Stinky, when I throw my knife right in Sid's right side of his chest. As Sid fell to the ground, Sid shot the gun into Stinky's upper right shoulder. I run over to grab Stinky before he fell to the ground, when I heard someone trying to come into the room. I pushed the door closer, before that person can come into the room and locked it. I helped Stinky up and started for the window.

We were at the window when we heard someone say, "what's going on and here?" We started climbing out of the window, went we heard gun shots. We fell out of the window and started to run down the block, we did not have to run to far, because Park had got the car and pulled up next to us.

"Get in the car now." Park yelled. I got into the backseat with Helga and Stinky got into the front with Park. "Oh My God...you got shot!"

"Yeah, Sid shot me. I can't believe this." Stinky looked at his shoulder. He turned around and looked at me and Helga, "How is she doing?"

I looked at Helga as she had her head on my lap. "She is still unconscious."

"Let's go back to my house, she can't go to the hospital that is where they would look first." I agree. So we head back to Park's house. I feel like it is going to be along night.

 **Unknown P.O.V.**

I step into the room and see that Sid has been stab with a knife in his chest. I grab his head and look into his eye. "Who did this? and Where is Helga?"

"Stinky and I don't know." He said weakly.

I turn to Tony, "Get a doctor." I turn back to Sid and touch his cheek. "It will be alright my son. Stinky and everyone else that was apart of this will pay. They all will pay! I promise you."


	13. Chapter 13 The Meeting

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 13: The Meeting

 **Helga P.O.V**

 _Flash Back 3 months ago_

 _I make it to Phoebe's house, with about in hour before the meeting. I walk up the stairs and knock on the door, the door opens and I frozes. OH MY GOD, is that..._

 _The woman with red hair, stared at me with her piercing eyes. "Helga, it's good to see you again, are you here for Phoebe?"_

 _I could not speak, no words would come to me. I had so many questions and yet only one stood out. Did Phoebe know? I was about to open my mouth, when Phoebe came to the door, "Mother, is that Helga?"_

 _Reba's eyes burned holes in my head, she said "yes dear," without turning her head._

 _Phoebe moved around her mother and said "Oh hello Helga, I have your notebook." Phoebe stared at my face with a worried expression, "Are you alright Helga?" She then turned to her mother, "Is everything okay?"_

 _Reba was the first to speak, "everything is fine, isn't that correct Helga?" I just nodded my head like an idiot. I found my voice to speak, "I just came to get my notebook. See you later Phoebe." I started waiting down the stairs._

 _Reba's voice stopped me and my tracks, "Wait Helga, I have a meeting down town, do you need a ride Helga?"_

 _I turned around on the stairs facing Reba and Phoebe, "No, that would be fine, I can take the bus."_

 _"But Helga, I insist." Reba turned to Phoebe, "I see you later dear." She closed the door behind her and started walking down the stairs towards the car. "Get in."_

 _I looked back at Phoebe's house, took a deep breath and walked to the car. I got into the car and Reba started pulling out to the main road. I needed to know, I just could not keep silent anymore. "Does Phoebe know?"_

 _"Does Phoebe know, what?"_

 _"Who you are and what you do?"_

 _"Phoebe does not need to know anything, it's not her business."_

 _"How is it not her business? You are her MOTHER. She needs to know."_

 _She took a deep breath and said, "Phoebe is not my daughter, she is Kyo daughter, not mine." She waited for a minute, before she contniued, "When Phoebe was 3 months, her mother died, two months later I married her father. I was pregnant with a son, who I give birth to a month before Phoebe. I did not want to tell Kyo that I had a child or he would never marry me. So I told my brother to rise my son."_

 _I looked at her with so much confusing. "Are you serious? Does Phoebe know this?"_

 _"The only thing Phoebe needs to know is that I am her 'mother'." She looked at me for a second before, turning her head back towards the road. " And if you don't want anything to happen to Phoebe, you would NEVER tell her."_

 _"Don't you love Phoebe, she is like your daughter. She thinks that you are her mother. Are you seriously threating me about hurting my best friend, the girl you raisied?"_

 _"Like I said, Phoebe is NOT my daughter, she is the reason why I can't have my son with me. She is the reason why I have to hide from my husband the truth. So DON'T ASK ME IF I LOVE PHOEBE."_

 _I can't believe she would do this to Phoebe. She really just threaten to hurt Phoebe, no not just hurt Phoebe, but kill her. I can't wrap my mind around this. I looked out the window and saw that we pulled up to the warehouse. We got out of the car in started walking into the warehouse. I looked around and saw that Curly and Iggy was on the left side talking to Wolfgang and Edward. They stop talking and looked at Reba and I as we past them. We keep walking until we came to this room on the door it said 'office'. Reba opened the door and motioned for me to walk in. As I walked into the room, I was meet with Sid looking out the window. He turned around and smiled at me "Hello Helga, I see that you met my mother."_

 _Oh My God, Sid is Reba's SON. You have got to be joking! I was so shock, every emotion was running in my body. I found my voices and said "Yes."_

 _I forgot the reason why Reba, asked me to come here. I was so focus on thinkng about Phoebe and Sid that I did not realized that Reba wanted me to do something understand Sid spoke. "I don't know if my mother explained to you why you are here?"_

 _"Not really, something about meeting someone that is interested in me."_

 _"That's corrected. And that person is me Helga. I've been in love with you for a very long time. I watched you grow from a bully to the most beautiful girl I has ever seen. The way your blue eyes shine and the sky, I just want to melt in them." He looked away for a second, then continued, "You was always around Arnold, and it was driving me crazy. I could not take watching you and Arnold together, but you never made it official, so I knew that it was not love. I want to be your MAN Helga. I want to give you the world." He was looking at me with hungry eyes, as he walked closer, I heard the door behind me close and lock. I looked behind me and saw that Reba was gone. Oh My God, she left me here with this psycho, what and I saying she is a psycho too. "I want to be with you and I WILL be with you Helga."_

 _I just had to ask a dumb quesstions, "What if I don't want to be with you? What if I just want to be friends with you?"_

 _"Then I will kill Arnold." He said it like it was nothing. Is he serious? "Because I know that's who you want to be with. But you can't and you will NOT be. You are mine! Mine! Mine!" He is going to kill Arnold, if I don't be with him! Oh this fool snapped! He backed me up against the wall. "What do you say Helga? I can change everything for you."_

 _What do I say? If I said no, he will kill Arnold. If I tell Phoebe what is going on, Reba will hurt Phoebe, plus if I say no to Sid, her SON, she might hurt Phoebe. There is no winning at all. I can't believe I am going to do this. "Fine" I said with a low voice, "I will be with you."_

 _Sid smirk at me, "I knew you will see it my way." He put his hand on my shoulders, pulled me to him and kissed me. Eww, I wanted to push him away, punsh him in the face, throw him on the ground and kick him in the gut. But I have to remember that I am doing this for Phoebe and Arnold. He forced his tongue into my mouth and his hands started to move down my arms. I can't do this, I put my hands on his shoulders and push him away from me. "What are you doing?" He asked shockingly._

 _"You need to take thing slow Sid, I can't do this with you now." I looked at him in the face._

 _"When would you be ready?" What did he just ask me? I know he is not serious about asking me that._

 _"Are you serious? You just asked me to be with you." No he did not just ask to be with me, he blackmailed me into being with him. "I am not that type of girl. If we are going to be together you are going to do it MY WAY..."_

 _"I don't think so." He cut me off, that asshole. "You just don't get it Helga, YOUR MINE! I am going to do anything I want with you. And if I want to kiss you or feel you up, I am going to do just that! But I would give you one thing and I respect that you are not ready for sex, since you are still a virgin." That's what he thinks, I am glad that Arnold was my first. "But when the time comes, it is going to happen between us." He starts to walk away from me, "So we are going to announce that we are together, Monday, at school. I want to take you out tomorrow night for dinner to celebrate, being together." I just realized that I made plans to go out with Arnold tomorrow night. What am I going to do?_

 _Then was a knock came on the door and both turned our head to the door, when Curly came into the room. "Sid, Reba wants you and she wants me to take Helga home."_

 _Sid looked at Curly with a serious face, "Make sure, you keep in eye on her Curly, I don't want nothing happening to MY GIRL." Sid walks up to me, places a kiss on my lips, and looking me in the eye and says "See you tomorrow night." And walks out of the room._

 _Curly stood in shock watching the whole thing, before he said, "Let' go."_


	14. Chapter 14 We Just Started War!

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 14: We Just Started War!

 **Lila P.O.V**

"I love you too." I hang up the phone from Brainy and started walking to Sid's house. I started thinking about how Helga and Sid got together. It was ever so sickening, how he blackmail her into being with him, but Helga would not tell me what the blackmail is, only thing that she would tell me is that it has to do with Phoebe and Arnold. I make it to Sid's house at 2:47pm. I climb the stairs and knock on the door, when Sid's father, Ray answers, "What do you want?"

"Hello sir, I am here to speak to Sid."

"Sid is not here right now, he would be back soon. You can come in to wait for him." Ray motioned for me to come into the house. Something is telling me not to go in, but he says that he will be back soon. So I walk into the house. "What is your name?"

"Lila." We start walking down the hall way towards the living room. He motions for me to seat down on the couch, which I do.

"Lila, what an interesting name." He looks me up and down, "Do you want something to drink Lila? I know it is alittle cold outside, being that it's almost winter."

"Sure, I would like someting to drink." He walks away into the kitchen. Something is telling me to leave NOW, but my feet would not let me. I've been sitting on the couch for a good, 15 minutes and Ray has not came back with anything to drink for me. I stand up and start walking towards the kitchen, when I hear him on the phone.

"Yeah, don't worry...no she does not know...girls name is Lila...don't worry...for Sid...yeah, yeah, yeah...bye." I heard him hung up the phone and the tea pot goes off, meaning that it's ready. I start walking back to the living room to grab my stuff and leave when he comes into the room, with a mug in his hand. "Sorry, about that I had a phone call, about work. Sid texted me saying that he is on his way home now to speak with you." He hands me the mug and I grab it and look inside the mug to see that it has hot chocolate inside.

"That's okay, I can come back another time."

I put the mug down and start to stand up from the couch. When Ray stands infront of me and says, "He is on his way, so sit down, relax and enjoy your hot chocolate." He waits for me to sit down again, which I did and he walks to the other side of the room and sits in a chair. As I take the mug off the coffee table to put it to me lips, I can feel his eyes start to roam my body. We sit in complete silents for another 15 minutes. I look at my phone and it reads 3:17pm.

"I guess, Sid is running late, so I am just going to go." I stand up, but I start to feel dizzy, I tried to walk, but it was very hard to. Ray comes to stand infront of me and said something, which I have no clue what he just said to me. I felt like I am going to hit the floor, when Ray grabbed my shoulders and stop me from falling. I looked into his face and saw that he is giving me a devilish smile, I feet him pick me up bridal style and that's when I past out.

 **Brainy P.O.V**

We pulled up in back of Park's house. Stinky's shoulder was full of blood from being shot by Sid and Helga was still unconscious. Park beeps the horn to let Gloria and Sheena know that we were back. They came running out of the house, as we got out of the car. Gloria runs to Stinky, "Oh My God, Stinky, you been shot, we need to get you to the hospital."

"No, we can't, that is the first place that they are going to be looking."

Gloria looked over Stinky's shoulders and saw that I pulled Helga out of the car and into my arms. "Is she breathing?"

"Yeah, she is still breathing." I turned to Sheena, "Would you be able to take care of Stinky and Helga? She was beaten in her back and head."

"Yes, bring her into the house." We started walking into the house. Gloria and Park, helped Stinky into the house as he keep putting pressure on the wound. They stopped in the living room for a second with Stinky. "We can put her in Park's room and Gloria can you take a look at Stinky's shoulder to see how bad it is? Park, I need you to look online to see how to remove a bullet." Sheena and I walked into Park's room and I put Helga down on the bed. "Brainy I need you to get a towel and some warm water so I can clean Helga's wounds."

Park cames into the room and says "I have it up on the computer in the living room. Gloria says that the bleeding stopped."

"Okay, can you watch Helga, as I look over Stinky?"

"Sure, no problem." We leave Park's room and go into the living room.

"Okay Gloria, Do you want to treat Stinky or do you want to treat Helga?" Sheena asked, knowing that Gloria would not leave Stinky's side.

"I will treat Stinky. I am not leaving him."

"Okay, Park is going to have to help you? As Brainy will help me with Helga." Sheena walked to the computer to make sure that Park pulled up the right information on removing a bullet. "All you have to do Gloria is follow the instructions, okay."

Gloria nods her head and walks to the computer to see what all that she need to start helping Stinky. Sheena and I make it back into the room with Helga and Park, to start working on Helga. "Park, Gloria is going to need your help removing the bullet. Sheena and I are going to treat Helga's wounds."

"Alright man." He starts walking out the door. "Let me know if you need something."

Sheena took the warm water and started cleaning Helga's back. "What happened Brainy, who did this to Helga and who shot Stinky?"

I took a deep breath and only one word came out of my mouth. "Sid."

Helga started to moving around, trying to sit up in bed. So Sheena said to her, "Don't move to much you will make it worse."

"Where am I?" Helga said weakly.

"You're in a safe place, that's all you need to know right now." Helga nodded her head and blacked out again.

 **Curly P.O.V**

I grabbed the door handled to the car, where Rhonda is seating. I opened the car door in push Rhonda out of the moving car. Alex turns around in his seat and trys to grab me. I punsh him in the face, then I grab Tony around the neck and start to choke him. The next thing I know the car hits a pole and everything goes black.

I wake up in the back seat and start to look around me. I look in see that the pole fell on top of the car, crushing Alex's side of the car. I look at Tony and saw that he is unconscious and is not breathing. I start looking around the car and realizing that it is on fire. I look to see if I could get out of the car on Alex's side but I can't, the pole is crushing that side. I try to turn to the left side to see if I can get out but the door will not open. I start to hear someone calling my name. "Thad, Thad, Thad!" It sounds like Rhonda. I turn around to the back of the car and see Rhonda, yelling my name. I told that girl to get out of here. She does not listen. I see her coming around to the side of the car.

"Rhonda leave now the car is on fire." I start to panick. I don't want anything to happen to her.

"I am not leaving you! You need to get out of the car."

"I can't the door will not open. I am going to break the windows move away from the car." I start to kick my side of the window and it breaks. Rhonda cames to the car and helps pulls me out of the car, we move away from the car just in time to see it explode. We land in the grass and watch the whole car go up in flames. I look at Rhonda, "I though I told you to leave and not worry about me?"

"Oh Curly, shut up, you already know that I was not going to leave you. I love you, you crazy little freak. Just kiss me already."

I lean down and kiss her, after pulling away from her, "I need to call Brainy, do you still have your phone?"

"Yeah." She pulls out her phone and hands it to me. I start to dial Helga's number and wait for Brainy to answer. He does not know what is about to happen. We just started War!


	15. Chapter 15 Burn the House Down

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 15: Burn the House Down

 **Brainy P.O.V**

I leave the room so that Sheena could finish putting medication on Helga's back and head. With all the excitement, I forgot to check my phone for Lila, to see if she made it to Sid. But now that I think about it, Sid was at the warehouse and not at his house, so Lila should be fine. I just want to call her to see if everything is alright. Her phone goes to voice mail, "Hey Babe, call me back, when you get this. We need to talk!" I walk back into the room with Sheena and Helga, "How is she doing?"

Sheena looks up from putting the medication on Helga's back and says, "She comes out of consciousness sometimes, but her back is really bad."

"I am going to go check on Stinky." I walk of the room and down the hall towards the living room. I enter the living room and see that Stinky is pasted out on the couch and Gloria is wrapping up his shoulder. "How is he doing?"

Gloria looks up from wrapping Stinky's shoulder. "He is going to be in a lot of pain when he wakes up, but his shoulder will be fine." She puts her head down and continue wrapping Stinky's shoulder. "Park is in the kitchen cooking soup, if you are hungry."

"No, I am just worried about everything that when on."

"I think you should call Arnold and tell him to come over."

"Why?"

"Because, he still loves Helga and I believe that Helga still loves him." She looks me straight in the eye and says, "If something happened to the love of my life, I would want to be right there. Plus, with everything going on with Helga, someone might want to go after Arnold for revenge."

She was right. Helga and Arnold might not be together, but everyone knows how they feel about each other. I look at my phone, I don't have Arnold's number, so I walk back to the room where Sheena and Helga is to look for Helga's phone. "What are you looking for?" Sheena is finish putting the medication on Helga's back and is cleaning up the mess.

"I'm looking for Helga's phone." I found Helga's phone in her pants pocket and started looking for Arnold's number.

"Why?"

"Because Arnold might be in danger." I find Arnold's number and without thinking started to dial his number.

 **Lila P.O.V**

I open my eyes and look around the room to find out that I am not in my bedroom. I am in an old boarding room with wood against the windows. I am lying on a mattress, with just a T-shirt and my underwear on. I try to pick my head up from the mattress, but my head is still dizzy. I hear a voice outside the door, the person sounds like they are on the phone. "Yeah, she is still here…no, but she is beautiful…she is sleep…" The person laughs and says "I was going to take her for a ride around the park, but you had to call me…yeah, yeah, yeah…fine, well she is sleeping…fine, see you when you get here." The person walks away from the door and down the stairs. I have to get out of here, but my body would not let me. The only think I could do is cry silently.

 **Reba P.O.V**

I was seating in a hard wooding chair, looking at this country man tied to a matching chair. I was getting bored watching Tony and Alex punch him in the face. I really hate this part, but this is the only way to get answers out of people. "Stop," I yelled out at Tony and Alex. "Now, you can make it easy on yourself and just tell me where Stinky is."

He looked at me with so much hate. "I don't know, and if I did, I would not tell you."

I really had to laugh at that answer. Why do parents always have to protect their children? I guess it is just the way of life. He is protecting Stinky and I want revenge for Sid. "You know, I really like you." I start looking around his house, "You have a beautiful home, very different from the city lifestyle." I look at the pictures on the wall. "You must miss the country. I miss it too." I turn around to look at him again. "I am going to ask you one last time. Where is Stinky?"

"And I am going to tell you one last time, I don't know, and if I did I would not tell you."

I shake my head, "wrong answer." I look at Tony and Alex, "burn the house down" I start walking outside into the cold night air. It's going to be along night, "with him inside." I walk to my car and get inside, it's time for me to pay Miss Lila a visit. I turn to the house and see that it is on fire. I roll down my window and yell out to Tony and Alex, met me at my brother's house.


	16. Chapter 16 I Love You

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 16: I Love You

 **Helga P.O.V**

"Brainy?"

"Don't move too much." Brainy said, he can talk, since when did this happen.

"I am fine Brainy. What the HELL happened and how did I get here? And how long was I knock out for?"

"We will explain everything in a few minutes. You just need to eat and get your strength." He turned away from me, "Gloria, can you bring some soup in here for Helga to eat?"

"Brainy, tell me what's going on?"

"You were sleep for half the day, its midnight right now."

"How did you know where I was?"

"Just rest and eat some soup, we will talk in a few minutes." Gloria comes into the room with a bowl of soup. Sheena helps me sit up in bed; Gloria places the bowl in front of me and walks at the door. I take a spoon full of soup and blow it off, before placing it in my mouth. I put the spoon back in the bowl look at Brainy, "Now tell me what's going on?"

Brainy takes a deep breath, before speaking, "You were beaten badly in your back and head Helga. Lila called me earlier today and told me that you were heading to the warehouse to meet with HER. Lila was worried about you going by yourself, senses Curly was off doing 'homework' with Rhonda. So Lila had me spy on you to see if you were alright. Park, Stinky and I when to the warehouse and found you tied to a metal pole and a man beating your back, as Sid watched with a smirk on his face." The more Brainy talked, the more I realized that I could have died without his and the others help. Brainy was about to continue, when Park walked into the room.

Park said urgently, "Brainy you have a phone call and the other room." Brainy turned around in looked in Park's face, before he rushed out of the room. Park followed him out of the room, leaving Sheena and I.

I turned to Sheena, "What was all of that about?"

"I'm not sure Helga, so much as happened tonight."

"Do you know how I got out of the warehouse?"

"The only thing I know is that I cleaned up your wounds and Stinky came back shot."

"Stinky was shot?"

"Yes and the sad part about this is Sid did it."

"OH. MY. GOD!" I started talking to myself out loud. "If I am here with you guys and Sid did this." I can't breathe, "Arnold and Phoebe are in danger." I ignored the pain that was in my back and head and started getting out of the bed, but Sheena would not let me. "Sheena **PLEASE** , we wasted so much time. We have to save them, we have to find them!" I am freaking out, I can't those them, and they don't know who Sid is to this woman.

"Relax Helga, Brainy already called Arnold and he is on his way here."

"Okay, good." My mind started racing again; Brainy said something that Curly was not with Lila, but with Rhonda. Where is Lila? "Sheena, where is Lila?"

As Sheena looked down at the ground, I felt my heart drop in my stomach. "We don't know, Brainy said that she was going to Sid's house to find out some information and that she would text Brainy and let him know that she left his house. But Sid was never at his house, he was at the warehouse. Brainy called Lila to see where she is, but she never answered the phone. Curly called asking to speak with you, worried like something happened, but he would not tell Brainy, all he said that he would call him back."

I throw my head back on the pillow and sighed, "I should have realized that something was going to happen today. I should have known that something was up when Sid did not pick me up for school today. I should have never fought Sid last night. There are so many things that I wish I could turn back the hands of time."

Sheena picked her head up and looked at me. "What happened last night Helga, and why do you feel that it is your fault that Sid was not in school today?" We heard a big crush outside of the room. Sheena got up and walked to the door. "Excuse me, Helga; I just want to see if everything is alright out there."

"No problem Sheena." Sheena walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. I looked at the soup; I am hungry, from not eating lunch, missing dinner, so I picked up the bowl of soup and started eating. I did not know that I was that hungry, until it was all gone. I put the bowl on the desk and waited for someone to come back to the room.

As I seat up in bed, I heard the doorbell ring. About 10 minutes later, someone was knocking on the bedroom door, when it open Arnold walked into the room. I just looked at him and started to cry.

 **Arnold P.O.V**

"That was Brainy, on Helga's phone." I looked down at my phone before looking back up at Phoebe and Gerald. "He wants me to meet him at Park's house in an hour."

"Where is Helga?" Phoebe said worried.

"I don't know, but if he did something to Helga, it's going to take everything to hold me back from killing him.

"I am coming with you, man"

"Yeah, me too," Phoebe said without a doubt. We started heading to Park's house, not sure what we were going to find. It was 11:30 at night, and it feels like my night is just about to start. We finally make it to Park's House and I ring the doorbell, when Park comes to the door.

"Hey Guys. Come in." We walk in, Stinky is at the kitchen table with Gloria eating soup, and Brainy is walking back in forth on the phone, which sounds like Curly yelling at him. I see Sheena walking down the hall way towards us.

"Thank God, you guys are alright!"

"What's going on Sheena?" Phoebe said worried.

I look around the room, trying to find Helga. Before Sheena can speak, I cut her out, "Where is Helga?"

Sheena smiles at me and says "She is in the back room. You can go in to check on her."

"Check on her?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yes, I think it is best for Arnold to go in to see her first."

"Okay." I walk down the hall to the bedroom and open the door. Helga looks at me and starts to cry. I run over to her, wrap my arms around her and I pull her close to me. Helga looked so weak, so vulnerable in my arms, that I just want to kill whoever did this to her. I don't care that she is with Sid or anyone else. This is the woman I love and I will be damn if someone is going to get between Helga and me again. "I love you, Helga and I would never let anything ever happen to you again." She puts her head in my chest and continues to cry.


	17. Chapter 17 Someone Help Me!

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 17: Someone Help Me!

 **Lila P.O.V**

The person walks away from the door and down the stairs. I have to get out of here, but my body would not let me. The only think I could do is cry silently. After about 15 minutes of waiting, I could feel my body turning back to normal. I look around the room and see that my pants and shoes are on the floor across the room. I lift myself up in a sitting position, move my legs off the mattress and try to stand up, but the wooden floor starts to creek. I place my feet softly against the wooden floor and stand up with no problem. I tiptoe across the room to my pants and shoes. I slide my pants on and start working on putting my left shoe on, when I hear a car door outside of the building. I grab my right shoe and walk to the boarded windows to see who was outside. I peeked out the window and saw that it was the WITCH, coming into the building. I heard voices downstairs coming closer to the room that I was in. I looked around the room to see if I could hide or something, but it was too late, the door open and in SHE walked.

"Hello Lila, enjoyed your nap?" SHE said evilly.

I could barely speak, "you had him drug me?"

"Well you had a long day dear, with school and everything. I was just trying to help, after all you are Curly's girlfriend. And I know you will need all the rest you can get." SHE looked me up and down, before meeting my eyes with a devilish smile. "Plus, we don't want you to tire out from all the excitement that we are about to have."

"What do you mean?"

"Come with me and you will see." The way she said that, it was like I did not have a choice. So I walked over to her not knowing what to expect. I walked down the stairs and out the door of Sid's house, like a robot. We got into her car and drive until it was really dark out. She parked the car outside of this old building, outside of the old building where females waiting for something. She turned to me in her sit and said, "Now Lila, rumor around town is that you're in love with this kid named, Brainy, but you are with Curly. Is that true?"

I need to choose my words wisely, "Brainy is my friend, I love him just like I love Helga or any other friend of mine. Curly is my boyfriend and he means the world to me."

She looks me in the eyes to see if I am telling the true. "Mmm…interesting. I have a couple of questions for you Lila and you would tell me the truth right?"

"If I know the answer, then I would tell you." Everything in my mind is going back to what Curly told me at the very begin, "You have to become a different person."

"Very good. Now a little birded told me that Stinky has a girlfriend named Gloria and he was seen hanging out with her and two other individuals today after school. Do you know where they might be?"

Why does she want Stinky? "I am not sure."

"You're not sure? Is that right?"

"Right."

"Do you know where Curly is at this moment?"

The more questions she asked me the hard it is to breath. "No I don't."

"Interesting." She pulls out her phone and goes straight to the videos, she showed me earlier today of Curly, Rhonda and I. "Do you think Curly could be with her? It seems that they are getting into the car together."

"I don't know, it's late now, so I am not sure."

"Still not sure." She looks at her phone and pushes play, it was a video of Stinky's house being burn to the ground.

"Oh my God…is that Stinky's house?"

"Oops, I wasn't supposed to show you that." She said it with a smirk on her face. "Now if you don't want the same thing happening to your family, I would advise you to tell me where Stinky is."

"How could you? You're in evil, WITCH that destroys everything… "

She cuts me off, "now listen here you little bitch, where the hell is Stinky?

"I would not tell you."

"Fine, don't tell me." She rounds down the window, to my side of the car and unlocks it. "Lady's you know what to do with her."

"What?" I question, the car door opens and two pairs of hands grab my shoulders and arms, pulling me out of the car. I saw someone close the door of the car and the WITCH pulled off down the street. Someone puts a bag over my head and they start to beat me.

The only thing that I could do is yell, "HELP!" Until I could not breathe anymore. I heard sirens coming to my direction. I heard the girls run and leave me on the ground of an alleyway. I tried crawling on my hands and knees, but my pain was killing me. I made it to the beginning of the alleyway and collapsed on the cold wet ground.

.


	18. Chapter 18 Everyone Get Down!

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 18: Everyone Get Down!

 **Curly P.O.V**

Rhonda pulls out her phone and hands it to me. I start to dial Helga's number and wait for Brainy to answer. He does not know what is about to happen. We just started War!

"Rhonda?"

"No Brainy, this is Curly…"

"Curly what the hell is going on? It's been hours since you last called. What's going on?"

"I don't know what you idiots did, but Reba is looking for Helga. And tried to kill me and Rhonda along the way."

"Reba? Tried to kill you guys?"

"Brainy, there is more." I took a deep breath, I had to man up and tell him about Lila. "Reba send me a picture of Lila in an alleyway, to my phone, I don't know if she is died or alive. But I know that you have to get everyone out of where you are."

"Lila could be died or alive?" There was silent for a minute or two, before Brainy started speaking again. "You were to protect her. This is all your fault! Where is she Curly?" I could hear Stinky and a couple of other people in the background asking what is wrong.

"I don't know Brainy, but right now you need to focus on the problem at hand."

"Focus, Focus, really Curly, if you were not with Rhonda, she would have been fine." I could hear Phoebe asking, who would be fine? "Lila, Lila would be fine right now if it was not for Curly." I heard Phoebe say something about Lila going to the hospital tonight.

I know it is my fault and I don't need him to keep telling me this. But he needs to get everyone out of that house now. "Goddamn Brainy, listen Reba is coming to **KILL** you guys. You have to leave **NOW**."

"What! She does not know where we are?"

"Are you stupid? She has eyes everywhere. Leave Now!

"How Curly? We have 10 people up in this house with only one vehicle and that's my car."

I look at Rhonda, and start to think, how can we get everyone out of there. "Okay Rhonda and I are coming to get you guys. We will call you when we are outside." I hang up the phone not waiting for a responds. "We need a van and I know just the place we can get one."

 **Helga P.O.V**

"I love you Helga, and I would never let anything ever happen to you again." Finally, one of us said the L word. I look up at Arnold and kiss him with everything I had in me. It was not as passionate as on top of FTI or when we were in the jungle. The passionate that I poured into that kiss was just enough to show that I love him too and I never want to let him go.

We pulled away from the kiss and rested our forehead on one another. I opened my azures eyes to stare into his half-lidded eyes, "I love you too, Arnold." We kissed one more time, but I realized that I need to see Phoebe and explain everything. "Arnold is Phoebe here with you?"

"Yes."

"Good, it's time for everyone to know the truth." I bring my legs down from the bed and stand up. "Can you help me walk out to the living room with everyone else?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Arnold grabs my arm and helps me walk out of the room. I can hear Brainy on the phone yelling at someone; it sounds like Curly. Phoebe and everyone is asking what is wrong and Brainy saying something about Lila. Phoebe turns around towards me and Arnold, runs down the hall and hugs me.

"Oh Helga, are you alright? Sheena told me what happened?"

"I am fine Pheebs, but are you alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Phoebe come sit down, we need to talk." I look around at everyone, "We all need to talk. It's time you know the truth and everything that you guys did for me tonight. I really appreciate it, but you guys just put yourselves in danger. "

Brainy hang up the phone and said, "I know. That was Curly on the phone, he is coming to get us. He said that Reba tried to kill him and Rhonda tonight. She is also the reason Lila is in the hospital right now."

"Reba?" Phoebe question.

"Yes, your damn mother!" Brainy started walking towards Phoebe. But Gerald blocks his way.

"Brainy! Stop, Phoebe does not know." I shake my head no, telling Brainy that I am going to tell Phoebe. "Phoebe, the reason that Curly started dating Lila, the reason why Lila is now in the hospital, the reason why I started dating Sid and the reason why I was beaten tonight was because of your mother."

"What?"

"You see your mother is second in charge of the Hillwood Mob. Three months ago Lila and I was walking to her house, when we ran into the Hillwood Mob. Curly and Iggy stopped Reba just killing us, because of what we witness. Curly and Lila had to lie to everyone to say that they were dating to protect Brainy and Rhonda from getting hurt." I take a deep breath, I don't know how she is going to handle this next piece of the information. "Phoebe, Reba is not your biological mother, she married your father two months after your real mother died. Reba give birth to a son a month before you were born. She blames you for her not being able to be with her son. The day I came to your house to pick up my notebook, she told me who she really is." Phoebe keeps shaking her head, no and whispers that it is not true. "Phoebe you have to believe me. She told me that day in the car if I ever told you that she would kill you. She does not care about you, she only cares about her son."

Every word I spoke, just killed Phoebe more and more. "Your lying, your lying it's not true! She loves me!"

"I'm so sorry Phoebe, but I am telling you the truth. I had to isolate myself from you and Arnold, just to protect you guys. It was not easy been with someone you can't stand. "

Gerald asked, "Who is her son?"

"Sid." Everyone was shock, except, Brainy, Park and Stinky. "I had to date Sid. I had to pretend that I was not in love with Arnold, because Sid was going to kill him." I grabbed Arnold's hand tight and squeezed it. "Sid told me he loved me, he wanted me and that he was going to have me. I did what I had to do just to protect Phoebe and Arnold. You would do the same thing if the people you love was in danger." Phoebe grabbed and hugged me so tight, I could not breathe. Everything goes silent, when someone cell phone goes off.

Phoebe looked at her phone and her face goes pale, "It's my mother. Should I answer it?"

"She does not know that you are with me. She is going to think that you are with Gerald somewhere, so it is okay to answer it and see what she says."

"Okay, I am going to put it on speaker. Hello Mother."

"Hello darling, where are you? I am so worried about you."

"I am at a friend's house, I am going to sleep over tonight."

"Oh really, which friend's house are you sleeping over, so I can bring you your sleeping bag."

"Someone you don't know, I don't need my sleeping bag, and my friend is letting me borrow her sleeping bag, so you don't have to worry."

"Oh that's great dear…I am just checking on you. Say hello to Gloria, Sheena and _Helga_ for me. I just hope it's an all-girls party, and the boys are going to be leaving soon. But since its Park's house maybe you girls should be leaving soon."

"Umm…how did you know that I was at Park's house?"

"Phoebe darling, what do you think, that I would not know where my _own_ daughter is? What kind of mother would I be?"

"I…I don't know."

"Well, since I am being a good mother, I would advise you all to get down."

"What?" The next thing we know was gun shots, being fired at Park's house. "Everyone get down!"


	19. Chapter 19 Ol' Betsey and The Five Aveng

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 19: Ol' Betsey and The Five Avengers

 **Reba P.O.V**

I pull up to my brother's house and got out of the car. I walked up the stairs and open the door to the house. Tony and Alex are waiting for me in the living room. "Did you find out where Rhonda lives?"

"Yes, in a mansion not too far from here."

"Good, very good." My phone starts to ring, I pick it up and looking to see who it is. "Hello."

A man's voice answers the phone. "Is Helga ready for next week?"

"Wow, no hello, how are you? How is your night going? Just, is Helga ready for next week?"

"I don't have time for your mind games Reba, answer the question."

"Curly been working with her on her skills." I can't tell him that Helga is nowhere to be found.

"Good. So tell me Reba, what happened today at the warehouse?"

"Nothing just too same old thing."

"Then why am I looking at camera footage of Sid being stabbed and three young man taking Helga out the WINDOW!"

"We are going to get Helga back."

"You better! If you know what is best for you! Helga better be in that ring next week or you are going to find yourself burning in a chair, just like your husband."

He did not wait for me to respond before he hangs up the phone. I turn to Tony and Alex "Jessica sent me a picture of Lila, sent it to Curly, with a message. It's time to pay Curly a visit."

 **Helga P.O.V**

 _Flash back to the night before_

 _It's been 3 months since Sid blackmailed me into being with him. The way he looks at me, touches me, tries to turn my friends against me and very possessive over me is so aggravating. I'm so frustrated that I can't do anything about it. For the last couple of weeks Reba and Sid have been making me fight in the ring. I had to fight Edward and Iggy, which I win every fight. They said that Sid and Curly is the best fighters and if anyone can bet them you would be the head fighter of Hillwood._

 _Curly and I was in the ring, practicing for his next fight. When Sid comes into the ring and tells Curly to stop and get out of the ring. "I want to see what Helga can do."_

" _You want to fight me?" I asked surprised._

" _I just want to see what you got. Edward and Iggy lost to you in the ring. I want to see what you can do to me." Curly got out of the ring and sit down to watch me and Sid fight. "I am not going to take it easy on you, just because I love you."_

 _I can't STAND when he says that to me, 'I love you'. Like that is support to make me feel good. Oh I can't wait until we start this fight. "I am not asking you do."_

" _Well, it looks like I wake up the beast. I like that, it's sexy."_

 _Oh, I am going to show you sexy, I think to myself. "No more talking." We started to fight. He punched me in the cheek, which made me stumble back a couple of feet. He started approaching me, reaches his left arm up and tried to punch me in the face again. I ducked my head down and came up with my right fist to his cheek bone. He almost falls over when I came back with my left fist and punch him in his jaw._

 _For the last three months he put me through HELL and it is time to take it out on his face. I had to put Ol' Betsey and The Five Avengers back into practice. The way he tried to control my life, 'punch', the way he tries to take our kisses to far, 'punch, punch,' the way he made it impossible for me to have alone time with Phoebe and Arnold, 'punch, punch, punch,' and the way he and his mother is blackmailing me, 'punch, punch, punch, BOOM'. The next thing I know is that Sid is lying on the ring floor knocked out cold._

 _Curly's roar of laugher could be heard from behind me, "DAMN Helga! I guess Ol' Betsey and The Five Avengers still got it." I looked at Curly and turned around to Sid still knock out on the ground. I throw my gloves on the ground next to him, climbed out of the ring and walked out of the gym home. I am not going to stay around for him to wake up. I have school tomorrow._

 **Sid P.O.V**

I wake up the next morning, looking at my face in the mirror. That **BITCH** , look what she did to it? I have a black eye, my jaw and cheeks have red marks on them and my lip is bruise. How am I going to go to school like this? I could just kill her. I told her that I love her, made sure that everyone knows that she is **MY** girl, tried to teach her the ropes of the business and this is how she treats me.

I walked out of the bathroom and grab my clothes to put them on. What really makes me angry is that she left me on the ground in the ring. She did not even see if I was alright or breathing. She just leaves me and went home, how could she do this to me? I bet if Arnold was lying on the ground; she would run to his aid. Oh I am pissed! I want to see what she would do if I was not in school today. Would she run to Arnold? Would she kiss him behind my back? She is **MINE, MINE, MINE**! I would be **DAMN** if Arnold or anyone takes her away from me. I would kill her myself! I start walking out my door and down the stairs. I know what I am going to do. I am going to act like I am not in school today and see what she does. I am going to follow her every move and she better not even think about talking to Arnold.

I get to the front of the school and there she is with Phoebe, that **BITCH.** She is the one that took my mother away from me, I can't stand her. What is she saying to Helga?

"I am worried about you Helga, ever since you started dating Sid, you changed. I feel like you are hiding stuff from me" Phoebe complaint.

"I'm not hiding anything, and what does Sid have to do with me changing? I have not changed; I am still the same person that I was before I started dating Sid." Helga said guilt.

"Every time Sid is around it's like you can't be yourself. Like he is making you change who you are as a person."

"Sid is my boyfriend, so he is going to be around. Second, NO ONE changes Helga G. Pataki."

"Then explain what happen back…"

"I don't have to explain everything that happens with my boyfriend with you. I don't ask about what you do with tall hair boy, so just drop it!"

"Fine!"

That's right Helga; you tell that nosey **BITCH** to mind her business. I smile to myself, she does love me. Wait a minute; she is walking to Arnold and Gerald. Why is she looking at him like she loves him? She never looks at me like that. Now they are walking to class together, like they are a couple. This is how she wants to play these games. Arnold just grabbed her wrist; I'm going to kill him. That's it, wait until tonight, she is going to learn to never mess with Arnold again. I start walking out of the school and towards the warehouse.


	20. Chapter 20 Move Your Asses!

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 20: Move Your Asses!

 **Brainy P.O.V**

 _Flash back to Rhonda's party_

 _It was another one of Rhonda's party, where some people was dancing, others was drinking and couples were making out. With all the chaotic in the atmosphere, the only thing I could think about was her. The way her red hair ran down her back and her green eyes matched the color of her dress. I never though in a million years that I would be the one who is in love with Lila Sawyer._

 _I thought that I would always be in love with Helga, but Lila showed me there is more to someone then just watching them from behind. I will always have a part of Helga in my heart, but I know deep down inside that she belongs with Arnold and I belong with someone else, Lila. I can't help but watch her from afar, as she speaks to Sheena about something. She looks in my direction and caught me staring at her. She gives me a generous smile, which melts my heart. I did not know that I was walking to towards her until my feet stopped right in front of her. I never took my eyes off of her and she did the same. Sheena looked from the both of us and said something I am not even sure of, but she walked away with a giggle._

 _"Hi Lila, would you like to dance?" I don't know where that came from, but ever since I started hanging out with Lila, I started doing things that I normally would not do._

 _"Why yes Brainy, I would ever so love to dance with you." She places her hand into mine and we walk to the dance floor. A slow song is being placed, I believe it is, Love me like you do, by Ellie Goulding. I place my hands around her waist and she brings her arms around my neck and steps closer to me. Our chest are almost touching and her face is coming closer to mine._

 _My eyes never leave hers, as the lyrics continue on 'I'll let you set the pace. Cause I'm not thinking straight. My head spinning around I can't see clear no more. What are you waiting for?' I could not take it anymore, so I had to tell her, "Lila, I love you."_

 _She smiles at me and says "I know and I love you too." I pull her close and she kisses me. We are so lost in each other that the outside world does not exist. It is just Lila and I, which is all that matters._

 _End of flash back_

I am lying on the ground in Park's house as gunshots are coming into the building. The only thing I could think about is Lila and I. I just pray that I would be able to see her again.

 **Curly P.O.V**

We are around the corner from Park's house when we heard gunshots being fired. I turn off the headlights of the van and drive slowly down the street, where we see Hillwood Mob shooting up Park's house. "Oh My God! Curly we have to get everyone out of there now! They are going to kill them!" Rhonda said panicky.

I looked in the backseat at Wolfgang, we both known that we are going to have to go into the house shooting. I turn down a block before Park's house and came to the back of his house. "Rhonda, I need you to get in the drives seat, Wolfgang and I are going to go in the house."

"What?"

"Rhonda, we have to save them."

"I don't want to lose you."

"Oh shut up Princess, you are acting like we never did this before." Wolfgang does not have patients right now. His mind is focus on the problem at hand.

"She does not know everything Wolfgang." I parked the van in the back of Park's house. Wolfgang passed me a gun and we got out of the van. We go into the house, Park and Stinky was shooting their guns, holding off the Mob. I yelled at Brainy and everyone that we are here and to start moving to the back of the house. Wolfgang shot one of the Mob members that was trying to come into the window. "Everyone outside NOW!"

Wolfgang said "Move your ASSES!" Park and I lead everyone out to the van and Wolfgang and Stinky made sure that no one followed us. We shoot whoever came to us. We got everyone into the van and Wolfgang yelled at Rhonda "DRIVE."

Rhonda started driving the van recklessly. "Is anyone behind us?" Her body was pushed down into the seat, her shoulders are so closer to her head, it's like she broke her neck and her fist was gripping the steering wheel for dare life.

I look behind us and no one was following us. "No, I think you should pull over and let me drive."

"Are you sure?" I don't think she can let go of the steering wheel.

"I'm sure, you had a long night." I looked behind me at everyone in the van. "We all had a long night." Rhonda pulled over and let me drive to the hideout that Wolfgang has been staying at. We drove in complete silent the whole ride. Wolfgang and I found an old military base outside of Hillwood, just in case something like this happened, we can easily run to it. We pull into the base and parked. Everyone got out of the van and started walking to the main building where we are going to be sleeping.

"Alright, I will show you guys were you are going to be sleeping and we will pick up tomorrow morning." We started walking down the hall so Wolfgang can show us the rooms and who is going to be sleeping with who. "Football face and Pinky, you guys have Room B. Curly and Princess, you guys have Room A, Stinky and Gloria, and you have Room C. We started going up the stairs to the second floor and down the hall, Tall Hair Boy and Phoebe, you guys have Room D, Park and Sheena, you guys have Room E and Brainy you can have Room F, when Lila comes she can share with you."

"Lila is coming?" Brainy said excitingly.

"We have to get her before Reba or Sid does. We will talk about that tomorrow morning." We need to get Lila out of the hospital before Reba or Sid finds out. So Wolfgang told one of his friends to look after Lila in secret.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Phoebe asked questionably.

"My room is on the third floor, watching over everything. Now everyone get some sleep, we have to come up with a plan tomorrow." I grab Rhonda's hand and we walk to our room.

 **Gerald P.O.V**

Phoebe and I head down the hall to our room. We step inside and close the door. Phoebe walks over to the bed and sits down and cries. I hate having to see her like this. "Are you alright babe?"

"How would you feel if everything you know is a lie? How would you feel if your best friend was almost beaten to death by your 'mother' just to protect you? How would you feel if your only mother that you ever known does not love you? How would you feel if every one of your friends are looking at you as the problem, because it is your 'mother'? So don't ask me if I am okay. Because I am not." Phoebe gets up from the bed and starts to walk out of the door.

"Phoebe where are you going?" I tried grabbing her arm, but she pulls it away from me.

"I just need some time to myself." She walks out of the room and closes the door.

Damn, what am I going to do now? I did not have to think to long cause my phone starts to ring. I look at it and it is my sister. Why is she calling my phone so late? She most want to know where I am just in case mom and dad are looking for me. "What's up Timberly?"

"Gerald…Help!"


	21. Chapter 21 Loyalty

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 21: Loyalty

 **Wolfgang P.O.V**

It is a chilly night tonight, the moon is half full and the sky is purple, black. I am on the roof of one of the military bases, looking out over the night sky, when I hear footsteps coming up the stairs to the roof. I did not turn around because I know the person is smaller than me, so I am not alarmed. "I though, I told everyone to go to sleep."

The person walked up to me and said, "I can't sleep, my mind is racing from everything that happened today." She keeps walking until she was staying next to me. "Why are you not sleeping?"

"I told you already, I am watching over everything."

"It must be lonely up here, all alone, by yourself." She looks out towards the moon. "I feel so alone right now. Everything that I thought I knew was a lie. My family or should I say my fake family, I just don't know what to feel right now, or who I am."

"Shouldn't you be talking to Gerald about this?" I turned to meet her puffy, red eyes. She looks so confused, hurt and broken. She turned away from me and looks back to the sky.

"Gerald would not understand. He has this perfect normal family, with his brother and sister and his parents that love him to death. Who do I have?" She took a deep breath before continuing, "All my life I was taught to be the smart one, to never be a failure, to be the best at everything. My parents told me to be honest and to never lie to get what you want. My 'mother'" she could barely call her that, "or should I say Reba?" She laugh out of saddens, "Reba had me afraid of her; I could not bring home a B on any of my test. I had to push myself until I could not go anymore." She looks back at me and says, "It was said somewhere that your parents make up the person that you are to become as an adult. What does that say about me?"

"I would not know my parents were never really there for me. I had to grow up at a young age." Why am I telling her this? I should send her back downstairs with her boyfriend. But for some reason I can't, just looking in her face she needs someone right now. I don't know why, but my heart is starting to beat fast, just by looking at her. "My dad…let's just say was not around very much, but when he was around you knew…He uses to beat my mom…When you are a kid, you don't know how to handle it, so that's why I use to pick on you guys." I shake my head thinking back at my elementary school days. "I would get into fights, just to take out my frustration. So when I turned 13 years old, I got tired of my father beating on my mom and that frustration that I had I took it out on my father. I throw him down the stairs and out of my house. I became a man that day in my mother's eye. She never been so proud of me before and so happy that someone care about her that way. She told me that she knew that very minute that I would not be like my father. So I guess that if you are worried about becoming like your mother, don't cause I will not became like my father."

She touches my arms, squeezes it and turned back to the moon. I don't know why, but for some reason I felt at peace, just by her being at my side. I knew right then and there that she would never tell anyone what we talked about. I guess she wanted to change the subject because the next thing that comes out of her mouth is, "What happened to you? Why are you staying in a military base?"

"I found out some information that can hurt the Hillwood Mob and they tried to kill me." I moved my arm away from her and walked to the window of the roof in set down on the ground. She walks over to me and sets down next to me.

 _Flash back two months ago_

 _I was hiding in an alleyway, when Curly comes up behind me. "It's not good." Curly spoke. I turned around to face him, he pulls out a cigarette to smoke and offer me one, and I take it and light it up. "They want you dead, you know too much information and they are planning to send someone to kill your mother. What do you want to do?"_

 _"Who are they going to sending?"_

 _"Edward, it is going to show who his loyalty is too, you are them?"_

 _I blow out smoke before speaking, "damn, did you talk to him?"_

 _"Yeah, he does not know what to do, because he has to think about his own family." I shake my head, "What do you want to do?"_

 _"I don't know." I really did not know what to do. Edward and I were friends since birth, we grow up together and did everything together._

 _"I have an idea that you may not like, but it is something."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"We can fake your death? Tell Reba that you could not handle all the pressure and tell the school that you moved away. We can send your mom to a place where no one would ever think about. Remember that old military base outside of Hillwood, you can hide there and get everything ready for when it is time strike back."_

 _"Yeah let's do."_

 _End of flash back_

It was really late, the moon was starting to go down and the sun was starting to rise. I look down to my right; Phoebe had her head resting on my shoulder asleep. She looked so peaceful, I did not want to move her, but I knew that she should not be up here with me. I just could not let her go; I put my head down on her head and fell sleep next to her.

 **Gerald P.O.V**

Damn, what am I going to do now? I did not think to long cause my phone starts to ring. I look at it and it is my sister. Why is she calling my phone so late? She most wants to know where I am just in case mom and dad are looking for me. "What's up Timberly?"

"Gerald…Help!"

"Timberly!" Every muscle in my body tightens.

"That's right Gerald, we have your sister." It was Sid on the other line.

"Sid, I am going to kill you!"

"Oh really, I doubt that. Now shut up and listen if you ever what to see your sister a life again, you are going to do what I say?"

"What do you want?"

"I want revenge and you are going to help me with that. And by getting my revenge, I want to see where your loyalty lies. Is it to your friends or is it to your family? Tomorrow I am going to call you, be ready!" He hangs up the phone without letting me speak.

"SHIT!" I scream, throw my phone at the wall and fall to the ground.

 **Stinky P.O.V**

I am seating on the bed as Gloria checks my shoulder. "It looks good. You did a really good job."

She smiles at me. "I would not know what to do if anything happens to you." I grab her waist and pull her to me; I was just about to kiss her, when my phone starts to vibrate. I take a deep breath and pull out my phone. There was a text message from an unknown number.

 **Unknown – Sorry about your father.** _There was an attachment to the message. It was a slide show of pictures of my house being burn down and my father taped to a chair._

Gloria was the first to speak, "Stinky, is that your house?"

I could barely speak to Gloria, "I reckon that it is." I just broken down crying and she just held me.


	22. Chapter 22 I Am In Heaven

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 22: I Am In Heaven

 **Arnold P.O.V**

Helga and I walk down stairs to Room B where we are going to be sleeping. I open the door for her and she steps into the room. She walks over to the window and looks outside to the moon. She has not said a word since we left Park's house, until now, "how are we here right now? How did we get into this situation?" She pauses for a minute before continuing, "I promise myself that I would never let anything happen to you or Phoebe. And look what happens, they shot up Park's house, put Lila in the hospital, tried to kill Curly and Rhonda, and I don't know what else, just because they need me. I feel like this is my entire fault..."

I walk up to her and put my hands on her shoulders and cut her off, "It's not your fault; you want to know whose fault it is? It's those sociopaths that did this. Sid was one of us, he turned against his friends for his mother, and he chooses this lifestyle for himself, not you, not Curly and not Wolfgang. They blackmailed you guys into being part of this Mob, you did not just say 'hey sign me up, I want in.' No they blackmailed you, and you did anything that you had to just to protect the ones you love."

She continues to look out the window. "I still feel like this is all my fault. Everything that happened to everyone, this whole situation…"

"Your friends care and love you. Do you think that they would just stand by and watch something bad happen to you? I don't know if you know this, but you really can't hide your emotions or actions very well. When something is going on with you, it is not just me or Phoebe that notice, but everyone notices. You stand out." I point to a single star in the sky, "Just like that star shining bright tonight. You are MY star."

I could not help but smile at that last comment. "I tried not to have you here, I tried to isolate myself from you and Phoebe, I really tried, but I guess I could never out run you." She turned away from the window and look up into my eyes. Man, she is so beautiful. I take her hand and lead her to the bed. "Remember in 6th grade, on Gerald Field, when we kissed each other and we avoided each other for a week. Well tried too. But you got tired of me not speaking to you, so you came up to me in the hall wall and blocked my way. You took me in front of everyone that you are done with my childish games of not speaking with you and you are not going to take it anymore. You said that this ends today and we are not going to pretend that we don't know each other, we are not strangers." We started laughing at the memory.

"I was upset that you were not trying to get my attention. You did not talk to me for a week and when you saw me in the hall wall, you would go the other way. I was tired of the cycle that you tried to create. I knew that you loved me and I hope you knew that I loved you; it was just that we were so young. I knew that you were going to be in my future." I started playing with her left ring finger. "I just did not know how to handle being in love at a young age. I wanted to tell you three months ago, after that night and the morning after, but you rushed out of the house. Saying that your father wanted you, but I knew that was not true. I thought that we would have dinner the next day, but you cancelled and on Monday you walked into school with Sid as your boyfriend. I thought I lose my chance with you, I thought that you stopped loving me, because I did not tell you that I love you that night. I knew that you wanted to say it to me, but you held back."

She looked into my eyes, "I love you so much that it hurts to breathe. I could not stop loving you even if I tried. And believe me, I tried when I was younger, but I just could not do it. Then I had to date Sid, because if I did not he would of killed you. I would not be able to bare that. I knew you wanted to tell me something, because of that dinner, just the two of us." I had to smile at that. I hope we would be able to get that dinner back someday soon. "I knew that you still love me because of everything that we did that night. I could feel it Arnold, I could feel that you love me inside and out. With every move you made, I knew you loved me, but you held back from saying it. I am so sorry that I had to lie to you about my feels or make it seem that I don't love you anymore. But I do."

"I know you do and I could tell in your eyes. Your eyes tell a whole story, it shows me that you still love me, when the rest of your body does not. When I really need in answer from you, I just look into your eyes and they would tell me the truth. Just like now, your eyes are telling me to kiss you." I grab her face into my hands in kiss her. I don't want to let her go. The only thing that is going through my mind is that Helga is MINE! I am not losing her EVER again! I start lowering her to the bed without pulling my lips away from hers. It's been three long months since we been in each other's arms. I am not letting go and neither is she.

 **Rhonda P.O.V**

Curly and I walk down the stairs with Arnold and Helga in front of us. They head into their room and close the door. Curly opens the door for me to step inside, which I do. I look around the room and it is nothing like my room at home. The room is all white with just one full size bed in the middle of the floor. I guess I was shaking from all the excitement from tonight, because Curly comes and wraps his arms around my shoulders and lean his chin on my head. "What are you thinking about?"

"I am just thinking about all the events that we went through tonight. You pushing me out of a moving car, pulling you out of a burning car, saving our friends from being shot. What's next on the list?" I sounds so sarcastic.

"I don't know, maybe we can go free the animals at the zoo." Curly said sarcastically. I feel like Jay-z and Beyoncé, or Bonnie and Clyde when it comes to Curly. You never know what to except with him, just take it or leave it.

I started to laugh, "You know I thought that I would fall in love with someone who is normal, but I can't help loving you and everything that you do. I should be running away from you right now, or trying to push you away like when we were kids, but I can't." I turn around to face him. "I don't know what is wrong with me, I just have to be by your side."

With all this excitement, I just need something to make me feel good. I don't want to talk about how all this started, or how it is going to end, I just want Thad to make me feel good. He is like my drug and I need my fix. I move my hands to his face and pull him to me so that I can kiss him. God, I can't get enough of his lips. I open my mouth so that our tongues are intertwined. I don't know what it is, but it gets better every time. I am so excited that I push him on the bed and continue kissing him. I start moving my lips down his neck, as my fingers start to roughly unbutton his shirt. I can feel his hands moving up my thighs, sliding my skirt up, just enough to start to tease me. I move my lips back to his and I feel like I am in heaven.


	23. Chapter 23 Unfinished Business

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 23: Unfinished Business

 **Park P.O.V**

Arnold, Helga, Curly, Rhonda, Stinky and Gloria all walk down stairs to their rooms. Wolfgang walks upstairs to his room. It's really late and everyone is emotional and physical tired from all the action and excitement that happened today. I can't believe my house was shot up. I am glad my parents are away in China for a month. I don't know what I am going to do about my house. Gerald and Phoebe walk to their room and closes the door. Phoebe looks so down, like she lost a part of her soul. Sheena and I are about to walk to our room, when we see Brainy with his head down in deep though. Sheena walks up to him "Are you alright Brainy?"

"I am just thinking about Lila. I just wish that she never went to Sid's house. She should have never been alone. Now she is lying in a hospital bed and I don't even know how she is. I just want to be able to hold her."

"You will man. Hopefully, her injuries are not severe." I still can't believe Sid would do this to his friends. And you think you know someone.

"I can just kill Sid and Reba for doing this to everyone. We really need something to fight back." Brainy said angrily.

"We will think of something tomorrow, once everyone is rested. Try to get some rest Brainy." Sheena gives Brainy a hug and walks into our room that we are going to be sharing. Phoebe comes out of her and Gerald's room and starts walking down the hall towards Brainy and I. Her eyes are red and puffy.

"Phoebe are you alright?" I concernedly asked.

"I just need some time to myself." She continues walking down the hall and up the stairs to the roof. I don't know what I would do if I just found out my mom is one of the leaders to a Mob and does not love me after all these years. That information would really mess someone up.

"I am going to try to get some type of sleep tonight and I would advise you to do the same." I told Brainy.

"Sleeping is going to be hard, I just can't get Lila out of my mind. But I am going to try. Night Park, sorry about your house." He walks into his room.

"Yeah me too!" I turn around in walk into my room with Sheena already in bed.

 **Sid P.O.V**

I am lying on this fake ass hospital bed, thinking about the event that happened today. First, Helga is walking around with Arnold for the day, forgetting that I am her **BOYFRIEND**. When she comes to the warehouse today, she tries to apologize to me, after leaving me the night before. I could spit on that sorry ass apologize, of hers. So I wanted to teach her a lesson, she needed to know that she **BELONGS** to me. But no, Stinky and his crew had to come in steal her away from me and stab me in the process. I could kill him. My mother walked into the room and stand next to me. "How are you feeling?" She puts her hand on my forehead.

"I'm pissed, they stole Helga from me. I know that she is with Arnold, but she does not see, that she belongs to me. She is **MINE, MINE, MINE**!"

"I know love and we will get her back. We need her in the ring for next week."

"Yeah I know." I seat up in this so call bed, "Where have you been all night?"

"Trying to find Helga. I had to clean up a few loss ends along the way." She took a breath, before continuing her sentence. "I have bad news Tony and Alex are dead. They were burn alive in a car that Curly was in. I believe that Curly is working with Stinky and everyone that helped Helga. Do you think that you would know where everyone would be hiding out at?"

"The only thing that I could think of is Park's house. He is the safe haven of the group, when you need a place to stay or lay low, you go to Park."

Her phone started to ring, when she pick it up, "Hello darling…Phoebe, I thought that she is home with you…No dear…no…why don't you look on her…I will call her to find out…love you too…bye." She hangs up the phone and looks at me worried. "Phoebe is not home, she maybe with Stinky and Helga." She looks down at her phone and starts typing in some information. "Do you know where Pine Street is?"

"Yeah that Park's street, why?"

"Because Phoebe is at Park's house, that **BITCH** knows everything now!" She stands up and starts walking to the door, "Edward come here."

Edward walks to the door, "Yes."

"I want people at Park's house now, no body better come out of that house, but Helga. Do you understand me?"

Edward nods his head, "yes."

"Good." She turns to me and says, "I will be right back, I just want to make sure that Phoebe is there at Park's house." She walks out of the room and down the hall.

It's been 35 minutes before she comes back into the room. She walks back to the bed and seats down. "Bad news, everyone made it out of the house a life, because Curly and Wolfgang saved them." Wolfgang is a life? "And they don't know where anyone is, not even Phoebe. I don't have anything else up my sleeve."

Wolfgang is a life. This day just keep getting better and better. Since they have Wolfgang, we need someone on the inside to tell us what is going on. I know the right person. "I have an idea. We can use Gerald to get what we want."

"Gerald, Phoebe's boyfriend? How do you plan to do that?"

"By using his sister for leverage. Gerald would do anything for us, if we have his sister." Sometimes siblings can bring the best out of you. I want to see that with Gerald. How far would he go for his little sister?

"I like the way you think." I start getting up from the bed. "Where are you going?"

"To handle business."

"Bruce said that you would be able to move around soon. He just said not to do any physical activities."

"Well you know that is not going to happen. It is going to take a lot to kill me." And I walked out the door.

 **Timberly P.O.V**

I am seating at my desk, finishing up my English paper that is due tomorrow, when I hear something tapping at my window. I get up to see what it is. Someone is throwing rocks at my window. I open the window to see it is my boyfriend. "What are you doing here? You are going to get me in trouble?"

"I just wanted to see you, climb down so we can talk."

Oh no, he does not just want to talk, I know that look and voice. "You don't just want to talk. I know you. What do you really want?" I said with a smirk. I alright now what he is going to say.

"I want my dose of chocolate, you know you're my obsession." I can't with him, ever since he give up chocolate, he can't get enough of me. I guess I can't get enough of him too. I start climbing out of my window and drop to the ground when I feel his hand around my waist.

"I see someone could not wait for my feet to touch the ground." I turn away and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I am making sure you don't fall. I don't want you to break something." He grinned at me.

"Of course you don't, that why I just had to drop out the window and my foot was already on the ground."

"Well…"

"Enough talking Justin, just kiss me already." Within seconds, his lips was on mine. We did not get too far, because someone grab Justin from behind and throw him on the ground. "Sid, what are you doing?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, but I can see." His eyes started roaming my body. "Timberly, your all grown up." Justin started getting up off the ground, when Sid pulled out a gun and aimed it at him.

"Sid man, what are you doing?" Justin put his hands in the air.

"I have unfinished business with her brother and his friends, so I am going to be taking Timberly for a ride. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes I do. That's my girlfriend."

"To bad." Sid shot Justin and he fall down to the ground.

"Justin" I screamed, I tried to go to him, but Sid grabbed me by my waist and throw me over his shoulder and started walking to his car. I just keep screaming Justin name until we were by his car. Sid opened his car door and placed me down on the pavement. I tried running away from him, but he punch me in the face and kicked me out.

I wake up in a metal cell with on a bed. "Someone is wake." I heard a males voices coming outside of the cell.

"Where am I?" I said. I start seating up and looking around.

"In Hell." He said. I looked in where the voice was coming from and it was another cell across from me.

"Iggy?" He had blood all over him, it was like he was bleeding from every part of his body. We started hearing footsteps coming towards us. It was Sid.

"It's time to make a phone call to your brother."

"I am not going anything thing for you."

"Oh, but you will."


	24. Chapter 24 Put An End to This!

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 24: Put An End to This!

 **Lila P.O.V**

I feel like I got hit by a truck, my head and body hurts all over the place. I start to open my eyes and I see white light shining brightly in my face. I start to sit up in bed, but someone tells me to take it easy. The person was wearing white and pink. "Who are you? Are you in angel?"

"No I'm not, but I could be when I want to." My vision starts to become clear and I start looking around the room, when I come to find the person that was speaking.

"Patty, what are you doing here?" I start to really take in my surrounding, when I find myself lying in a hospital bed. "How did I get here?"

"Calm down." She walks over to me and sits on the edge of the bed. "I work here, I saw that you was brought in by the ambulance. Do you remember what happened to you?"

"I only remember sitting in a car and these girls grabbing me by my arms and shoulders and pulling me out of the car." I put my right hand on my head and feel that my forehead is wrapped up. I wonder what I look like.

Patty grabs my hand and stops me if touching the bandage that is wrapped around my forehead. "Who was in the car with you?"

I turn away from Patty and start to look out the window. I don't want her in this mess. I don't even know if Helga is alright. "Patty, it does not matter who was in the car. I just don't know how I got here." I started to cry, the only thing that I could think about is that they tried to kill me. "How did thing get so bad?"

"Listen Lila, I need you to stop crying." She hands me tissues. "I need you to pay attention to what I am about to say. Wolfgang sent me to look after you, we don't know if these people are going to come after you because of what you know."

"I don't know anything. And why is Wolfgang sending you to look after me? What is going on?" I take the tissues, wipe my eyes and look back at Patty.

"Yes you do." She turns to look at the door, then back to me, "A lot of stuff happened tonight with your friends. The only thing I know right now is that Wolfgang and Curly went to pick everyone up at Park's house and they have me keeping an eye on you."

"Are you part of the Hillwood Mob too?" I asked curiously.

"No, I am just here to help you. Wolfgang and the guys are going to come get you when the time is right." We heard a lot of commotion in the hallway. Patty gets off the bed and runs to the doorway to see what it is. "What's going on Brittany?"

I could hear a girl respond to Patty. "Some kid was shot in the chest. They are bring him into surgery now." I could hear someone say, "Move out the way." That's when I saw a bed being rolled down the hallway, past my room.

Patty was in shock at the door, looking at the bed going pasted by her, "Chocolate Boy?"

 **Wolfgang P.O.V**

 _Flash back two months ago_

 _It's almost midnight, I light a_ _cigarette and put it to my mouth._ _I am in my car, parked in an alleyway two blocks away from the warehouse on Jefferson. I keep saying in my head; I can do this, I can do this, until I knew that I could actually pull this off. After I blow out the smoke, I start up the engine, put my car into drive and start driving towards the warehouse. I keep driving until I reach the front of the warehouse, where Curly is standing outside. I stop the car in front of him, he turns to the door of the warehouse and say "Wolfgang is here." Reba walks out of the warehouse and looks into the car._

 _"Why don't you come in, so we can talk?" I knew what that means, so I can kill you. I don't think so._

 _"No, we can talk right here."_

 _"Okay, then. What is on your mind?" I could tell by the way that she is looking at me, that she knows that I know that she wants to kill me._

 _"I just want to let you know that I am done. I can't do this anymore." She puts a smirk on her face that reads, oh-really-I-don't-think-so._

 _"You can't do what anymore."_

 _"This lifestyle, I am leaving town for good. And I am never coming back."_

 _"Oh really, do you need help leaving?" Why does she has to have so many mind games? Just say that you want to kill me already._

 _"No, I will be fine."_

 _"I don't think so." She turned to the front of the warehouse and yelled, "Tony, Alex come here." I move the gear shift into reverse and started backing up out of the warehouse parking lot. Tony and Alex started shooting their guns at me. I turn my car around to start driving straight out of the area. When two black cars start to follow and shoot at me. I made it to the marina and drove my car off the bridge into the water. My car hit the water and started to sink. In the back seat of my car was a dead body that Curly and I got from the hospital morgue. I had 30 seconds to get out of the car before it exploded. I got out of the car and started to swim just in time before my car exploded in the water._

 _It was almost two in the morning by the time I made it to the other side of the marina. Curly was there with a car waiting for me, with dry clothes. He pulled me out of the water and asked, "You good man?"_

 _"Yeah." I put on my dry clothes and got into the car next to Curly. "Let's get out of here." Curly started driving down the dark road. "Where is my mom?"_

 _"She is still packing. She should be ready as soon as we get there." We made it to my house, but the front door was open. We ran out of the car and up the front stairs to the door. Furniture was flipped over, glass was broken on the floors and there was a trail of blood leading to the kitchen. I opened the kitchen door there was my mom or the ground in a pool of blood. I ran over to her, grabbed her and held her to me. "Mom, please wake up."_

 _I don't know how long I held her to me, before Curly came into the kitchen and said "we have to go. Someone is coming and we don't want to be seen here." Curly started pulling me off of my mom, pulled me out of the house and into the car._

 _I did not know that we started moving until he spoke next to me. "I'm sorry man. We are going to get them back for this. We are going to put an end to this once in for all." I could not speak, I just rested my head against the window and watched the moon follow us in the side mirror._

 _End of flash back_

The sun was nice and warm, shining down on my face. I felt something heavy lying against my chest/shoulder bone and my arm wrapped around someone. I looked down to my left and there was Phoebe sound of sleep. She looked so peaceful in my arms. She started to stir, when she looked up at me, she looks like she does not remember what happened last night. That's when it hits her and everything starts to come back. "I'm sorry…" She starts to move away from me and I already miss her in my arms. "I did not mean to…" She stands up and I do the same thing.

I cut her off before she can continue to apologize to me. "No, it's fine. Maybe you should go downstairs to see about Gerald. He might be looking for you." She needs to go back to her boyfriend. She really needs to go back to her **BOYFRIEND**. I keep reminding myself that she has a boyfriend. But I really don't want her to go.

"Your right." She starts walking towards the door and she looks like she is debating about leaving. She turns around to me and says, "Thank you for last night." I look into her eyes and I can tell that there is more that she wants to say to me, but she does not. She turns around and grabs the handle to the door and walks down the stairs.


	25. Chapter 25 It's Time to Fight Back!

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 25: It's Time to Fight Back!

 **Curly P.O.V**

Rhonda was lying next to me in my shirt; I have my right arm wrapped around her waist. I looked down at her and moved a piece of hair out of her face. She is so gorgeous; I turn her over and kiss her lips. I pull away from her and see that she is smiling at me. "Morning," I start to remove my arm from around her waist and stand up.

"Where are you going?" She looks at me, not wanting to get up.

"We have to get everyone up; we need to know what's going on and to make a plan." I pick up her clothes and place them on the bed, before starting to get myself ready.

"I really don't want to get up right now." I grab her hand and pull her to her feet. "But I guess we have too." We finish getting dress, open the door and walk into the hallway. "You knock on Stinky and Gloria's room and I will knock on Arnold and Helga's room to wake them up. Tell them to meet us in the second building."

I walk over to Arnold and Helga's room and I hear laugher coming from behind the door. I knock on the door and a few seconds later Arnold opens the door with just his boxers on. "Hey man, what's up?" Arnold had a smile on his face when he opens the door.

"Meet us in the second building; it's time to start getting ready." His smile fades and he realize what I am talking about.

He nods his head and says, "We will be there in a few minutes."

"Good." I start walking away from the door and head over to Rhonda where she is standing by the stairs. "Did you tell Stinky and Gloria?"

"Yeah, something happened last night, when Stinky opened the door his eyes were puffy and red." We start walking up the stairs to wake the others.

"Well whatever it is we will find out shortly." We make it up the stairs and see Phoebe coming down the stairs from the roof. She looks flushed in the face, when we approach her on the stairs. "Hey Phoebe, we are going to be meeting in the second building to talk."

"Oh okay, I will tell Gerald." She starts walking past us to her room, when Wolfgang comes down the stairs after her and stops next to me and Rhonda. I look in Wolfgang's face and the only thing that came to my mind is 'Oh Shit'.

"Hey man, did you sleep well?" What the hell happened last night? He is acting guilty. He looks down the hallway to where Phoebe just walked into her room. He turns back to me and Rhonda and waits for a responds.

"Good, we are going to be meeting in the second building to talk with everyone." I am not getting into this mess. We don't need this right now.

"Okay, I am going to head over there now." He starts walking down the stairs.

I turn to Rhonda and her face reads what is on my mind. "Don't say a word. Let's go wake up Park and Sheena." We started walking to their door and knocked. Park opens the door, "We are meeting in the second building."

"Okay, Sheena and I are getting dress now. We will be there soon." He closes the door and we see Gerald and Phoebe walk out of their room together. They look like someone killed their cat or dog. What the hell is going on with them today? I know everything that happened last night, but it is more than that.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Rhonda asked worried.

They approached us and Phoebe nods her head. "We are just tired from everything that happened last night. We will see you guys next door." Gerald responded for both of them. Gerald grabs Phoebe's hand and guides her down the stairs to the second building.

"Something is going on between those two and I don't like it." Rhonda said curiously. "For some reason, I have this bad feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"I know what you mean, I have that feeling too." I grab her hand and start walking down the stairs towards the second building. "Let's not say anything right now and see how it plays out." She just nods her head.

 **Wolfgang P.O.V**

I am standing around the group, waiting for Arnold and Helga to finally walk into the building. I shake my head at them, can't they just walk across the street to this building instead of making everyone wait for them. It's like they are the golden couple. "I see you guys finally wanted to come over."

"We was getting dress, calm down, we are here now." Helga said it like it was not a big deal. What does she think that the sun raises and sets on her ass? I look over at Phoebe; she is looking everywhere but at me. I don't know why, but I feel angry right now. Gerald is holding her hand and looking anxious at his phone. He puts his phone away and starts looking around the room at everyone. What the hell is that about?

I look back at Helga and response, "this is not a game Helga; you of all people should know this. Just because you give football face some ass does not mean everything stops."

"Who the…" Arnold grabs Helga around the waist and pulls her back towards him before she can charge at me.

"Enough, we don't have time for this." Arnold said angrily. "You're the one starting an argument with us. We are here to make a plan and that is what we need to do."

"Okay," Curly comes over to me in pats me on the back, before whispering in my ear, "Are you okay?" I nod my head and he takes over the conversations. "We all was hurt some way or another by the Hillwood Mob, we can't go home to our families, so we are going to have to get revenge on them."

"We need to talk about what happened last night?" Brainy said tiredly. "What does everyone knows? A lot of us were effect emotionally and physically last night."

"Not just last night, but for months." Helga said, then she looks at Phoebe, walks over to her, grabs her other hand and said, "And years. We need to put an end to this all, before someone else gets hurt."

"Too late…" Stinky cried out. "They killed my Pa, and burned my house down." Gloria started rubbing his back. "They send me a slide show of my house and my Pa taped to a chair. I don't have a home anymore and no family." Arnold comes over to Stinky and hugs him.

"She needs to be stopped. We can't lose anyone else. It's time to fight back!" Phoebe said enraged. She drops Gerald's hand and crosses her arms over her chest. Gerald looks at her like, who is this girl staying next to me and all I can do is smile to myself.

Curly starts to speak again. "We have four buildings that we are going to be using. The main building is the one we are going to be sleeping in; you all know where your rooms are going to be. This building here is the gym; a lot of you are going to be learning how to fight in here and the basement is where they hold the guns. We are going to learn how to shoot. The third building across from here, that is the Café, where we can eat and across from that building is where they held a mini hospital."

"I don't feel comfortable shooting or fighting anyone." Gloria said nervously. "Is there something I could do that does not involve that?"

"You can make sure that everyone is feed and we have supplies. I already have been stocking up the food for the last two months." I said. "There is a supply store in this town with food and clothes that we can get everything we need."

"We are going to have to use everyone strength to come together." Curly turned to Sheena and said, "Sheena, your aunt is a nurse and I know that you been training to be one too, so I feel that it is best for you to be in charge of the mini hospital. Maybe you and Gloria can check out both buildings to see what supplies that we might need." Curly turned around to face Rhonda, "You should go with them."

"Why?" Rhonda said confused

"They might need your help. And someone to make a list of everything that we need." Curly said matter of fact. Rhonda nodded at him and left with the other girls to go check out the other buildings.

I turned to Park and Stinky and said, "You guys are going to teach everyone to shoot a gun. Without you guys last night, everyone in the house would have been dead. Why don't you guys check out the basement?" Park and Stinky walked down the stair to the basement. Curly and I are going to teach you guys how to fight. I think we should break up into groups." The only thing that I could think about is Phoebe's words, 'It is time to start fighting back.'


	26. Chapter 26 What Did I Just Do?

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 26: What Did I Just Do?

 **Phoebe P.O.V**

"I think we should break up into groups." Wolfgang said as he turned around to the group. "Arnold and Helga, Brainy and Curly, and Gerald and Phoebe get into fighting stands." I don't know why, but I got mad being pair up with Gerald. I am still mad at him with what he said to me in the room.

 _Flash Back_

 _I enter my room and Gerald was lying on the bed. I walked over to him and touched his forehead. He starts to stir in his sleep; he opens his eyes and looks at me. "Phoebe?" He looks around the room and stands up. "What time is it?"_

 _"It's almost 9. Curly and Rhonda said that we are going to be meeting in the second building." He stands up and looks at me up and down. What is that about? Does he know that I was on the roof with Wolfgang last night? I can explain about the whole situation;_ _Wolfgang just helped me last night, that's it._ _But for some reasons I feel like I had butterflies in my stomach, waking up next to him. Let's not think about that, I have a boyfriend. I look in Gerald's face, no he does not know I was on the roof, something else is the matter._

 _"Where were you last night? You never came back to the room." He turns away from me to hide his face and starts looking around the room for something._

 _"I needed time to myself to think." Then I started thinking, it's been hours since I left this room and he never came after me. Something could have happened. "You never came after me."_

 _"You made it clear, not too." He reaches his hand under the bed and grabbed his cell phone. He looked at it to make sure that it was not broke and put it in his pocket._

 _"Yeah, but after a couple of hours, you should of came after me Gerald. I still needed someone, to be there for me." What is wrong with him this morning? Why is he acting like this?_

 _"And we all don't, Phoebe? I'm sorry about your mother, being a crazy_ ** _bitch_** _, but you have to think about what she did to the others. If you really wanted to talk, you could have come back to the room." He starts walking to the door, motioning me to follow him. "Not everything is about you." I did not know that I was making everything about me. I looked in his face and I saw something more. No I am not, something happened and he is hiding something. I walked out the door and started down the hall._

 _End of flash back_

We walk over to the matt to stand a cross from each other. Arnold and Helga are on the left side of Gerald and I, and Brainy and Curly is on the right side of us. "Now, I know some of you guys already know how to fight, Curly and Helga, but what about the others." Wolfgang said curiously. All morning I've been avoiding his stare, I don't know why, but he is making me feel things that I have not felt in a long time.

Gerald is standing in front of me and just by looking at him; something in me is filled with rage. "I studied Judo since I was a kid and fencing." I turned my head towards Wolfgang and he looked at me like he was impressed. I don't know why, but I had to smile at his face and he smiled back. I turned my head around towards Gerald and he was looking in his pocket again at his phone. "What do you know Gerald?" I said to bring his attention back towards the group.

"What?" He puts his cell phone back in his pants pocket and gives me a dirty look. "I don't know any fancy fighting types, I just know street fighter."

Helga turned her head to my direction and give me a look, seriously, before turning her head to Gerald, "This is not a game Gerald; we are going to be going against Hillwood Mob, who is trained to kill. If you did not get that last night with Park's house, I don't know what to tell you."

"No, I got it Pataki. I don't need reminding." Gerald said sharply. What is his deal?

"Gerald…" I started, but he cuts me off from what I wanted to say.

"No let's start fighting. Everyone wants to fight, so let's fight."

"Gerald, I don't think…"

"No one asked you to think Phoebe, that's all you do is think."

"Gerald…"

"Everyone knows that you are the smartest person in the school. I don't know why you are here now. You should have known all of this."

"Gerald…"

"No, you're crazy, ass; mother made you became this genius. I would be surprised if you are not working with her." **SLAP**. Everything goes silent and the only thing that I see is my hand leaving Gerald's face. Gerald shakes his head and starts to walk towards the exit. I look at my hand; put it down towards my side and turn towards where he is walking out the door.

"I am not like my mother, Gerald. If you can't see that, you don't know me at all!" I sobbingly yell at him. I turn around and start walking to the back of the building. I feel a pair of hands grab my shoulders and turn me around towards the person. I looked up and Wolfgang is looking down at me. I don't know why, but I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him tightly to me and he does the same.

 **Gerald P.O.V**

I walked out of the building, when my phone starts to vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and see that it's Timberly's number. I look behind me to see if someone is following me and start walking to the main building. I answer the phone, "Sid."

"Did you sleep well?" I start walking up the stairs to my room.

"Where is my sister? I want to speak to her."

"I need you to do something for me." That is not the answer I want to hear. He is pissing me off with these mind games. I start walking down the hallway towards my room.

"I am not doing anything for you without me speaking to Timberly?" I could hear someone yelling in pain in the background.

"Did that work for you?" I grab the handle to my door tightly and focus it open.

"You are a sick…" I close the door behind me and walk over to the bed to sit down.

"Now Gerald, I would not finish that sentence. I would start to listen to what is happening in the background."

"I am listening." I felt my fist start to squeeze my cell phone.

"Good. I need you to tell me, who is working with you guys? I don't want to know where you are, just yet. Just, who is with you?"

"Why? So you can destroy others life's."

"Maybe" I heard a scream of pain and someone yell stop. "Who is with you?" Tears started rolling down my face as I start speaking everyone's name to Sid. "See that was not so bad. I will call you later tonight." He hangs up the phone. I move the cell phone from my ear and place it down on the bed. I put my hands on my head and cry. What did I just do?


	27. Chapter 27 We Don't Need Loose Ends!

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 27: We Don't Need Loose Ends!

 **Arnold P.O.V**

Something is wrong with Gerald, I never seen him like this before, as he continues to yell at Phoebe. "No, you're crazy, ass; mother made you became this genius. I would be surprised if you are not working with her." **SLAP**. Everything goes silent in the room. I can't believe that Phoebe slapped Gerald across the face. My jaw drops open as I watch the scene unfold before my eyes. Gerald shakes his head and starts to walk towards the exit. We all turn towards the door to watch him walk out the door.

"I am not like my mother, Gerald. If you can't see that, you don't know me at all!" Phoebe sobbingly yell at him. She turns around and starts walking to the back of the building. Wolfgang waste no time by running after her to see if she is alright.

Curly, Brainy, Helga and I turn and look at each other. I am the first to speak, "What just happened?"

"What happens, is that Phoebe slapped the crap out of Gerald. That's what happened?" Curly said in shock. Brainy just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"We know that, you idiot." Helga said as she rolled her eyes. "Everyone is under so much stress, I don't understand why Gerald would say something like that to Phoebe. We all know that Phoebe would not do nothing to hurt us. And Gerald should know that better than anyone. So why would he say all that stuff to Phoebe?"

"I don't know, but I am going to find out. I think you should talk to Phoebe to see what's up." I told Helga and she nods her head yes. She turns to start walking towards the other side of the building where Wolfgang and Phoebe went to.

I turn and start walking out the building to look for Gerald, when Rhonda bumps into me. "Oh sorry Arnold, I just wanted to let you guys know that Gloria and Sheena started cooking and it should be ready soon."

"Oh okay, well everyone is still in the gym, so you can tell them." She nods her head and starts to walk into the building, when I stop her and said, "Rhonda, have you seen Gerald?"

"Yeah, he headed into the main building. Why is everything okay?" Rhonda asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I want to find out." I touch her shoulder and walk past her to the main building. I head inside and started walking up the stairs to Gerald and Phoebe's room. I walk down the hallway and knock on the door. "Gerald, it's me Arnold."

I hear something moving behind the door, before he answers. His eyes are red and his face is emotionless. "What's up man?"

"Can I come in?" He opens the door completely and motions for me to come into the room. He closes the door behind him and walks over to the bed to sit down. "What's going on Gerald?"

"Nothing." Gerald shrugs his shoulders and looks at everything but me.

"What do you call that back there in the gym? You yelled at Phoebe and accused her of working with her mother. You of all people should know, that Phoebe would never do something like this to her friends."

He turns his head and faces me. "How would you know? Helga had you believing for months that she was not in love with you. Phoebe can be doing the same thing to me. Look at Sid, he turned against his friends, for what his mother."

"Gerald that's different, Helga did not have a choice. She was trying to protect me and Phoebe. You know Phoebe cares about you, do you really think that Phoebe would try to hurt you or anyone of our friends?" He chose not to speak, so I continued. "Look I know that you are scared about what happened last night. I am scared too, but we can't let Sid or Reba turn us against each other."

He nods his head and said, "Yeah, you're right, man." He takes a deep breath and says. "There is something I need…"

He was cut off by a knock on the door. I walk over to the door and answer it. "Hey Park, what's up."

He stands in the door way and says, "Gloria finish cooking lunch, so come to the café to eat."

"Okay cool, we will be down in a few." Parks nods his head and walks down the hallway. I turn to Gerald and close the door. "What did you want to say?"

"Nothing, let's get something to eat." He walks to the door in opens it's up and motions for me to head out the door. I feel like I am missing something big, but I don't know what. I head out the door and Gerald follows me. We walk down the hall in silent; something is not right. What am I missing?

 **Patty P.O.V**

I waited patiently for hours for Chocolate Boy to come out of surgery. I leave Lila's room and head down the hallway to his room. I stop at room 203, Justin Hurt, I walk into the room and see him asleep with in oxygen mask on him. I walk to the foot of his bed and lift up the clipboard to read. He was shot in the chest, at close range and the bullet missed any major artery. I put the clipboard down and walked over to his right side of the bed to sit down. "What happened to you?" I said out loud.

I heard footsteps coming down the hallway and someone entering the room. I look to the door and see Nadine walk in to the room, wearing purple scrubs. "Hey Patty, I thought that you was watching over Lila?"

"I am, I just wanted to know what happened to Justin. He never gets into trouble anymore, now that he is dating Timberly." She walks over to the left side of the bed and sits down.

"I don't know. They found him outside of the Johansson house." She looked across from me and asked, "Have you spoke to anyone? Last night on the news, they said that Stinky house burn down and his father was inside. Lila is in the hospital, because she was beaten and now Justin was shot. What is going on? It seems like everyone disappeared."

"I don't know Nadine." I don't know if I can trust her, so many things are happening and Wolfgang said not to trust anyone. So I leave it like that. I get up and start walking to the door. "Harold is going to be here to pick me up for lunch, do you want something?"

"No thanks, I am just going to finish my rounds in come back to check on him. See you later and tell Harold I said hi."

"I will." I walk out the door and head over to the main desk to see Harold waiting for me.

 **Sid P.O.V**

I am sitting in the 'office' looking over the list of names that Gerald give me, when Edward knocks on the door and let's himself in. "Sid, we have a problem." I look up at him and he said, "Chocolate boy is still alive. What do you want to do about it?"

We don't need loose ends, "Sent some people to the hospital to finish the job." He nods his head and walks out of the room. I look back at the list, what can I do to get Helga back here?


	28. Chapter 28 The Break Up!

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 28: The Break Up!

 **Phoebe P.O.V**

"I am not like my mother, Gerald. If you can't see that, you don't know me at all!" I sobbingly yell at him. I turn around and start walking to the back of the building. I feel a pair of hands grab my shoulders and turn me around towards the person. I looked up and Wolfgang is looking down at me. I don't know why, but I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him tightly to me and he does the same.

He starts rubbing my back up and down comfortingly and says "Everything is going to be ok." I just nod my head and hug him tighter to me. I don't know how long we stayed like this, but it felt good. I started feeling better when I pulled back to look up in his face and he looked down at mine. His eyes have this greenish, blueish color that you want to melt in; I feel like I am hypnotized, just by looking at his eyes, it's like he is pulling me in. He takes his right hand and wipes my face. Our faces are getting closer to each other, when we hear footsteps coming in our direction and we pull away. He drops his hand away from my face and steps back away from me. What just happened?

"Hey, Phoebe," I heard Helga yell out from around the cross. She steps into view and looks at both Wolfgang and I. "Are you okay?"

I nod my head yes and Wolfgang says, "Good, I am going to go back to the guys." He walks the same way that Helga just came.

Helga walks up to me in stands next to me. "What's going on Phoebe?" Helga said curiously.

I shrug my shoulders before answering her question. "I don't know, Gerald been acting weird all morning. He blames me for everything that happens with everyone."

I look in her face and see that it is not what she meant. She looks like she wants to ask a specific question; but she asked this one instead. "Did he say something last night in your room?"

"I went for a walk last night and I did not come back to the room until this morning." Oh God, I just hope she does not ask me where I was last night. It's going to make things even more complicated.

"Where did you go last night?" Helga said conspicuously.

I might as well tell her, I can never get anything past Helga. I sigh before answering, "I went upstairs to the roof, to think about everything that happened last night. I felt that everyone is blaming me for what Reba did. Before I left the room, I yelled at Gerald out of frustration. I told him that I was going for a walk and I needed some air, but he never came after me." What really upsets me is that Gerald is supposed to be my boyfriend and he is supposed to comfort me, but he did not. I don't know.

She touches my shoulders and says "You are not to blame for this Pheebs, Reba is the one who did all of this to everyone. And you are not going to be like her. She maybe the woman that raised you, by only you make up the person who you are going to become. And Gerald, I don't know what got into him. But maybe he is just scared, about what happened last night. It's a lot that everyone has to handle in a short amount of time. Arnold is talking to him now; he will get to the bottom of it."

"Thanks Helga." I hug her to me. "I really appreciate this."

"Good." She hugs me to her for a couple more second before pulling away. "Now, what's going on with you and Wolfgang?" My mouth drops open and shock. She moves her hand to my jaw and pushes my mouth shut. "And don't say nothing is going on. I saw the two of you looking at each other."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I cross my arms over my chest. I honestly don't know how to answer that question.

"Okay fine." She holds up her hands and say, "I just want to let you know that whatever you decide, I will always have your back." She smiles at me and I know that she was telling me the truth. I smile back at her, nod my head, and we walk back out towards the gym.

"Helga?"

"Yeah Pheebs."

"This conversation never happened."

"Forgetting," We laugh at each other. Man, how the tables have turned.

After we eat lunch, Rhonda, Sheena and Gloria went into town to get supplies that we are going to be needing. Gerald and I did not speak for the rest of the day and night. We made it clear to everyone that we did not want to be around each other, so when it was time to practice fighting and shooting a gun, we was in different groups. Night fell and everyone went to their rooms to sleep. Gerald was already in the room sitting on the bed looking at his phone again, when I walked in. I guess it is time for us to talk, since we are sharing a room. "Hey."

"Hey." He puts his phone down on the bed and looks at me. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah." I close the door behind me, move over towards the bed and sit down next to him. "Gerald, I don't know what's going on with us? Everything was fine yesterday until last night. It's like our relationship was thrown in the air and fell down and the last two years just did not happen."

He nods his head in agreement. "Yeah, with everything that happened with everyone and us not being able to see our families. I don't know Phoebe. I feel like I can't trust anyone."

"Why do you feel that way? What's wrong?"

"I don't know who is going to turn against us. Who is going to take someone we care about away again? Everyone lost someone and I don't want that to happen to me."

"Gerald, you know these people all your life. They are your friends; do you think that they would hurt you or someone you love?"

"No. But what about you?" I was shock when he asked me that.

"What about me?"

"You lived with her, you should have known what was happening in your own house." I was taking back to what he just said to me.

"Gerald, you known me since we was three years old. You know that I had feels for you since we were in the 4th grade. You was my first kiss, my first date and my first love. Do you actually think that I would be a part of something like this?"

"I don't know Phoebe. I know Sid since we were three too. He was my second best friend. He was the second person I could rely on if Arnold was not around."

"Sid has nothing to do with our relationship Gerald."

"Yes he does! Look what he did, Phoebe. Look around you."

"I am looking around Gerald. I can see that everyone is stress out because of Sid. You need to remember that I am not Sid, I am Phoebe! You need to stop comparing me to Sid and realize that I am not the enemy." I take a deep breath and really looked in his face. He gives me that same look from earlier today. "What is really going on with you?"

"Nothing." He looks away from me.

"Something is going on, you are hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything." I take my right hand, grab his chin and turn his face towards me.

"Yes you are. I can see it in your eyes."

He moves my hand way from his chin and stands up. "You can see it in my eyes, really? Well what you see is that I am tired of you."

"What?"

"You heard me. I am tired of this sweet Phoebe that puts on this soft voice and acts like everything around her is perfect. That everything is about you and nothing can go wrong for you."

I stand up from the bed, "You must got me mixed up with Lila, because you know **DAMN** well I don't do that. I just found out my mother, is not my real mother that she does not love me. You have this perfect family Gerald, what do I have? Nothing. For you to stand there and tell me that I think everything is about me. And accuse me of being a part of this Mob. You are full of shit!" Gerald eyes widen from the shock of my words. "You stand there and act like I am the reason for everyone's problem, but what about you? What did you lose? Nothing. Everyone in this military base lose someone or something physically happened to them. What happened to you?"

"Phoebe…"

I cut him off, I am done with his craps. "No, all you did was put me down and accuse me of something I did not do." Tears was rolling down my face. "Let's face it Gerald, you are hiding something, you know it and I know it. But you choose not to tell me, but instead you put me down and accuse me of something I did not do. What kind of relationship is this? You are saying you can't trust me, and your actions are proving it as well."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I don't want to be in a relationship with someone who does not trust me."

"Fine, you don't have to be."

"What?"

"I think it is best for us not to see each other right now. A lot of stuff is happening and we don't need our relationship being one of the problems."

"Wow." He is not even going to fight for us. I can't believe this, what's going on in his head. I shake my head, walk towards the door and say, "fine. I'm sorry Gerald." I grab the handle, open it and walk out of the room. I close the door and lean next to it and cry. I could hear something crash against the wall in the room. I walk down the hallway and up the stairs to the roof.

Wolfgang is in the same spot from last night, he turns around and faces me. I walk up to him, wrap my arms around his waist and cry. He puts his arms around my shoulder and pulls me tighter to him. No words need to be spoken, as I melt in his arms. We pull away from each other, to walk over to the same spot we stayed last night and sit down. He puts his arm around my shoulders and I lean my head against his chest. We sit there for a few minutes looking up at the moon, when his phone starts to ring. He pulls it out of his pocket and it says Patty. He answers the phone, "Patty, what's up?"


	29. Chapter 29 The Hospital

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 29: The Hospital

 **Timberly P.O.V**

I am lying on my bed in this metal cell looking up at the ceiling. I look over at Iggy to see if he is still breathing. His chest is moving up and down, so I know that he is alright. I think back to what happened a few minutes ago, when Sid called my brother. Tear started running down my face. I wish that he beat me instead of Iggy.

 _Flash Back_

 _Sid walked into the room and opened my cell door. "It's time to make a call to your brother again." I look at him with so much hate. Someone opens Iggy's cell and brings him inside my cell. Sid starts to dial Gerald's number with my cell phone. He puts the phone to his ear and says, "Did you sleep well?" I could not hear what Gerald was saying, but I could tell by Sid's face that he did not like it. "I need you to do something for me." Sid pulls out a knife and points it to Iggy; I blink back tears, because I know what was coming. Sid slices Iggy's arm and Iggy screams out in pain. "Did that work for you?" I tried closing my eyes to shut out the image that was happening in front of me, but it did not work._

 _I started yelling at Sid "Please stop, please!"_

" _See that was not so bad. I will call you later tonight." He hangs up the phone. I open my eyes and see him thrown a first aid kit on the bed. "Clean his wounds." And he walked out of the cell leaving me to clean Iggy up._

 _I shakenly get off the bed and on to the floor next to Iggy. I look next to him and there was a bucket of water next to the bed and some towels. I start clean his wounds before taping him up. "It's going to be okay." I repeated out loud, as I wiped the blood from his arms and face._

 _End of flash back_

 **Patty P.O.V**

"No thanks, I am just going to finish my rounds in come back to check on him. See you later and tell Harold I said hi." Nadine said, as she checks Justin's medication bag that was hanging up.

"I will." I walk out the door and head over to the main desk to see Harold waiting for me. "Hey." I give him a hug and a peck on the lips, "ready to go?"

He nods his head yes, "Hey Patty, do you want to go to the pier today? They have great hotdogs down there."

"Sure Harold." I can't help but smile at him, he is always thinking of food. We walked hand and hand out of the hospital and down to the pier. It reminded me of our first time here together when we were kids. I look at my watch and see that it is time to go back to the hospital. "It's time to go back." I really don't want to, but I need to be there just in case something happens to Lila. I also want to know what happen with Justin, what did he get himself into?

We make it back to the hospital and I was about to walk inside, when Harold said, "Is that Edward? I though he went to visit his grandmother in Boston."

I turned in looked at the direction that Harold was talking about and saw Edward talking to two other guys in the parking lot. Why are they here right now? My heart started beating fast, my palm started to sweat and my face turned pale. "Where did you hear that from Harold?"

"Oh at school, he did not show up to football practice today and Mason said that he was visiting his grandmother for the week." Harold turned to look me in my face and saw that something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Something serious is about to happen. And I need you do help me." I have to get inside the hospital before they do. I turned to Harold before he can ask me a question, I said, "Please, don't ask me a question right now. I just need you to do what I ask without asking me why."

"Patty, you're scaring me." He touches my shoulder and says, "But you already know that I would do anything for you. What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to help me get Lila out of the hospital without anyone finding out." I saw that Edward and the guys started walking towards the hospital.

"What?"

Edward and the guys was talking out loud, I could hear them say something about Chocolate Boy. Oh my God, they are not just here for Lila, but also Justin. I have to move Justin too; we need to know why they are after him, "And Justin."

"Chocolate Boy, but why, what is going on?"

"Harold, I just asked you not to ask any questions. Just please do what I ask." I look back over to Edward and see that they are about to go inside the hospital. "Harold," I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the hospital door. "Come on, we need to move now." We make it into the hospital without Edward seeing us and on to the 2nd floor. "Harold, I need you to go to room 203 and wait for me there. I am going to Lila's room. Make sure Edward and those guys do not come into the room." I run down the hallway and I am surprise that no one is on the floor. Everyone is gone. How did they get everyone to leave the floor? I make it to Lila's room and see that she is seating up in bed. "Lila gets dress, NOW!"

"Why, what's wrong?" She started moving off of the bed and started looking for her clothes. I guess I did not have to tell her twice.

"They are HERE!" I look out of the door to make sure that no one was coming. I turned back around to see if she was almost done. The only thing that she needs to do is put on her shoes. She puts on her left shoe and then the right. "Ready?" I asked her, motioning her to be quiet.

"Yeah, how are we going to be able to leave without anyone seeing us?" She made it to the door and her question was answered for her. "What happened to everyone?"

"I don't know. But we need to get to Justin's room before they come up." We stepped into the hallway; it feels like a ghost town. We made it to room 203. "Harold," I yelled out his name, he came out with Nadine. "Nadine, what's going on?"

"I don't know, I came to the floor and everyone was gone, so I went to Justin's room and Harold was already there." I nodded my head.

"I need you to help me move his bed. I saw an ambulance downstairs that we can take. Lila and Harold watch the door." Nadine and I started in unplugging the bed and were able to move it. We started moving towards the doorway with Harold and Lila's help. We made it to the elevator, next to his room, it opens up and we push the bed inside the elevator.

The doors was about to close when Edward comes with a gun and starts to shoot the closing doors. Everyone drops to the ground and Harold screams out, "What the Hell is going on? Why is he shooting at us?" I was able to push the ground bottom and the elevator started to move us down.

"Just hold on Harold, I would explain later." The elevator stops on the ground floor and we push the bed outside towards the EMT van that I saw in the back. Nadine and Lila open the doors to the ambulances and Harold helps me push Justin's bed inside. "Harold get in the droves seat, Nadine help me plug in his medications, Lila…"

"They are coming!" Lila screamed. Harold started up the van and Lila jumped in the back with me and Nadine and closed the door. Harold pulled out of the parking lot and Edward started shooting his gun at the van. Harold keeps driving until we were out of sight.

I pull out my phone and started dialing Wolfgang's number. He did not answer the first time. Shit, my phone is able to die. "Where are we going?" Harold yelled to the back to us.

"Just keep driving. I am not sure yet." It was dark outside; by the time we found a place to park. I looked at my phone again and dialed Wolfgang. He answers right away. "They came after Lila and Justin at the hospital; you need to send some guys to meet us somewhere."

"Okay, let's meet until the bridge by the water in 2 hours." He spoke into the phone.

"Okay, we will be there." He hung up the phone. I throw my head back and rested it on the window.

"Where are we going?" Harold said.

"The bridge."


	30. Chapter 30 The Bridge

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 30: The Bridge

 **Curly P.O.V**

Wolfgang woke everyone up, saying that Patty was in trouble and she needed help. Wolfgang drove the van and I sat in the passenger's seat while, Arnold, Gerald and Brainy sat in the back. There was tension in the van with Wolfgang and Gerald. It was obvious to everyone that Gerald and Phoebe broke up, but also obvious that something was going on with Phoebe and Wolfgang. Gerald looked piss off as he watched Phoebe and Wolfgang talk to each other, before we left the base. I just hope that they would put whatever the problem is that they are having to the side and focus on the problem at hand.

We made it to the bridge and saw that there was in ambulance parked under the bridge. We pulled next to the EMT van and saw that Patty, Harold, Nadine and Lila was waiting in the van. I looked closer in saw that Chocolate Boy was in a bed with IV's in his arm. What happened to him? Everyone gets out of both the vans except Justin and Nadine. Wolfgang walks over to Patty to discuss what happened at the hospital. Harold walks up to Arnold and Gerald to tell them about how Edward shot at them and Nadine was looking after Justin in the ambulance.

Brainy runs over to Lila, wraps her in his arms and they share a long kiss. I feel guilty about what happened to her. I walk over to them and clear my throat. They look up at me and Lila is the first to speak, "Oh Curly." She moves away from Brainy and pulls me into a big hug. I wrap my arms around her; I am so glad that she is alright. "I am ever so glad that you are alright." She pulls away from me and looks me in the face, "How is Helga?"

Before I could answer the question, someone spoke up in the shadows and said, "Yes, how is Helga?" We all turned in saw that Sid came out of the shadows of the bridge. He had two guys next to him walking towards us. I heard something behind us and saw Edward and two more guys came out of the other side of the bridge. "I really miss her and I want her back!"

"Sid you sick bastard, Helga does not belong to you." Arnold yelled out to Sid, he was about to charge at him, but Gerald held him back. Brainy started moving Lila to the van, Harold put his body in front of Patty shielding her from danger and Wolfgang was having a stare down with Edward.

"Oh really, we will see about that." Sid was holding a knife in his hand. "You stole her from me. I will get her back, but first I will make sure that you will never touch her again." Sid raised his knife and throw it towards Arnold and Gerald, which started a brawl. I grabbed a guy who started to charge at me and throw him down to the ground. Wolfgang and Harold was fighting two guys at one time. Brainy punched some guy in the face and broke his nose. We did not realize it but more guys started coming out of nowhere. I looked around to see Lila and Nadine in the EMT van, I ran over to them and told them to drive to the military base. I punch another guy in the stomach and kick another guy in the jaw.

I saw Patty and Gerald pull Arnold into the van, Patty kicked a guy in the face, trying to pull her out of the van. I looked around and saw that Harold and Brainy made it towards the van and that Wolfgang was now looking at Edward's motionless body. Some guy was about to stab Wolfgang in the back when I pushed him out of the way and felt the knife go through my upper shoulder bone. I fell down to the ground and screamed out in pain, with the guy laying on top of me. The guy pulled the knife out of my shoulder and was about the stab me again when Wolfgang pulled him off of me and throw him towards the ground. Wolfgang beat the guy until he was not moving anymore. We looked around and all Sid's guys was lying on the ground in pain or not moving at all and Sid was nowhere to be found. I stand up, Wolfgang was looking at Edward's body again and Patty yelling in the van to come on. I grab Wolfgang and pull him to the van, we need to go before Sid send more people.

We make it to the van and Brainy and Harold are in the front seat and everyone else is in the back. Patty was putting pressure on Arnold's stab wounds that he got from Sid. Arnold looked like he was going to past out from the loss of blood. Gerald keep repeating "you're going to be alright man," over and over again. I started feeling weak myself, I looked at my shoulder and saw that my arm was full of blood. Wolfgang started putting pressure on my wound, before I felt my head hit the seat.

 **Wolfgang P.O.V**

I can't get that image out of my head. It keeps replaying over and over again. I just killed my best friends. I look around and see that Arnold is barely breathing, Curly is pasted out and Gerald keeps saying "you're going to be alright." I feel the van stop, I look out of the window and see that we are at the military base and we parked right next to the EMT van. I shake Curly to tell him that we are here. Harold and Brainy run around the van to open the doors for us. Everyone runs out of the gym and comes over to the van. I help Curly out of the van, Sheena and Nadine took the bed from the EMT and brought it to the van for Arnold. Rhonda runs over to Curly and walk him over to the mini hospital and Sheena, Patty and Nadine run Arnold over to the mini hospital as well, with Phoebe holding on to Helga.

I walked over to a tree, sit down and buried my head in my hands. I keep seeing the image in my head, Edward lying on the ground. I felt someone's hand on my shoulders pulling me into their arms. I did not have to guess who was touching me, "What happened?" Phoebe whisper in my ear.

"I killed my best friend." I sobbed. "I killed him." I can't believe I am crying. I never cried in front of anyone before, until now. "We been through everything together, but now he is gone." Why does life have to be like this? Why did we turn against each other?

"Shh…" She holds me tightly to her and I just lay my head on her shoulder.

It feels like hours passing by, before Patty comes up to me and Phoebe. "Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak with you." Phoebe and I both stand up, she touches my arm and walks away to the mini hospital. Patty looks at both of us and it seems like she wants to ask a question, but does not. "Justin is awake, I just talked to him and he told Helga and me that Sid has Timberly."

"Gerald's sister?" I said shockingly. What would Sid want with her?

"Yeah, Justin said that Sid needed Timberly for revenge." For revenge? How can Sid use Timberly to get revenge on us? I heard Brainy talking to Harold, Stinky, Park and Lila, saying something about how did Sid know that they would be at that very spot. That's when everything clicked, that mother…He been feeding Sid information.

"Everything that happened tonight is Gerald's fault!" I started walking over toward the mini hospital when I see Gerald and Nadine talking.

"What?" I heard Patty say behind me.

I walked up to Gerald and Nadine and punched Gerald right in the face. I heard Harold yell 'oh shit'. I was ready to punch him again when he jumps up and yells at me. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"You. You bastard, you're a fuck trader!" I went to punch him again but he punch me this time. I stumble back and we started fighting. Harold, Stinky, Park and Brainy broke up the fight. Harold and Stinky was holding me back and Park and Brainy was holding Gerald back. "You been feed Sid information."

"What?" Everyone yelled at the same time. Phoebe comes out of the hospital to see Gerald and I fighting.

"Tell everyone that Sid has your sister and you been telling Sid everything about us." I yelled.

"Sid has your sister?" Phoebe said concerning.

Everyone stops and waits for Gerald's answer. "Yes, he does."

"So you been telling Sid everything?" Phoebe asked with disappointment. "And the way you been treatment me is because of Sid having your sister?"

Gerald nods his head. Harold and Stinky let go of me and Brainy and Park let go of Gerald. "So that's how Sid knows where we were tonight?" Brainy said pissed off.

"Why did you not tell us?" Phoebe wanted to know.

"What does it matter?" Gerald said with disgust.

"Because we could have helped." Phoebe said matter of fact.

"Helped how? Look at what Sid did already."

"Because of you," I spit on him angrily. "Tonight is your fault Gerald." I was filled with angry. "I killed my best friend because of you."

"Your best friend chose that lifestyle, he chose to be part of Hillwood Mob. My best friends did not and now he is lying in a so call hospital bed with stab wounds don't you think I feel bad."

"You should. It's your fault that he is in there. You have no loyalty."

"I don't have any loyalty. What about you? You been messing around with Phoebe behind my back." He spit at me with anger in his voice.

"This has nothing to do with my feelings for Phoebe this has to do with you betraying your friends for your sister. Because of you, Arnold and Curly got stabbed, you should be lucky if they make it. This all on your conscience not mine." I am done looking at his face I turned around and started walking in the dark. I went back to the tree that I found and set underneath it.


	31. Chapter 31 Ruthless To the Core

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 31: Ruthless To the Core

 **Nadine P.O.V**

"This has nothing to do with my feelings for Phoebe this has to do with you betraying your friends for your sister. Because of you, Arnold and Curly got stabbed, you should be lucky if they make it. This is all on your conscience not mine." Wolfgang yelled at Gerald before walking away from the group.

Everybody turned and stared at Gerald. "I can't believe that you would sell us down the river." Stinky said with a disgust look on his face. "Can't you see all the shit Sid put us through? He killed my family!"

"Then you should be the main person to understand why I did the things I did." Gerald was looking for someone to be on his side.

"I did not know that Sid had my family if I did, I would have done something about it instead of betraying the people that could help me. Park, Brainy and I got Helga out of the warehouse; don't you think that we could have gotten Timberly out of the warehouse as well?"

Gerald puts his head down and says, "I did not think of that."

Stinky shakes his head and says, "of course you did not think of that, you wanted to handle everything yourself instead of coming to us to talk about it."

"Look I don't need you to make me feel guilty; it's bad enough that I already do." Gerald picks his head up and looks at the group.

"Bad enough that you feel guilty, Gerald, you just don't get it. Look around, Curly and Arnold has been injured. You set everybody up, how could you?" Park said disappointingly.

"The only thing I was thinking about was my little sister." Gerald said sadly.

"I'm sorry Gerald." Phoebe reached out her hand to touch Gerald's arm and said "I knew something was wrong, I asked you about it and you did not want to talk about it."

Gerald snatched his arm away and said, "How could I talk about anything when your head was so far up Wolfgang's ass?" Gerald looks down at Phoebe with so much rage. "You are standing there acting concern when you're judging me, by my actions. Why are you even here when you should be concerned about your new boyfriend?"

Phoebe was taken back with what Gerald just said. "Are you serious Gerald? This has nothing to do with Wolfgang or me; this has to do with you deceiving and lairing to everyone. I came to you to talk but you didn't want to. You chose to hide behind your situation instead of confronting it. You can't blame this on me; you need to take responsibility of what you did." Every word she spoke was filled with anger; she stepped to Gerald and said with a low threatening voice. "In my head being so far up Wolfgang ass, you don't **EVER** have to worry about that because it is none of your business."

"You're right; it's none of my business. I don't give a **DAMN** what you do or who you do, just leave me out of it!" Gerald turns and starts walking to the main building.

We all turned to look at Phoebe; she puts her head down and looks at the ground. I look at the direction that Gerald went and found myself going in the same direction. This whole situation is messed up, it has gone too far and I can't believe that I'm a part of it. I look at my phone and see that Sid text me.

 **Sid – Make sure Gerald understands that nothing change.**

I can't do this anymore. We are hurting so many people, our friends and their families; it's not worth it anymore. I got into the Mob to make money, not to be a manipulator and a killer. Lairing to everybody, the whole scene at the hospital, making sure all the nurses leave the floor, so that Edward and his crew can come in. It is too much to bear. I've been spying and taping everyone and reporting back to Sid and Reba what everyone has done. Why did I tell Edward that Chocolate Boy was still alive? I guess because, I still have my mind on money. I just want to get the hell out of Hillwood, before everything goes up in flames. And the only way I know how to do this is to be a double agent. Everyone feels that Gerald is a traitor, but he is not, I am.

I see Gerald walk in the building and I follow him. He walks up the stairs to the 2nd floor and walks down the hallway to his room. I take a deep breath and walk down the hallway until I am at his door. I raise my fist and knock. "I am done talking Phoebe..." Gerald said as he opens the door. "You're not Phoebe."

"You're right; now move out the way so we can talk." I take my hand, push him out of my way, walk in the room, and sit on the bed and cross my legs.

He closed the door, stands in front of me, and crosses his arms. "What does Sid need now?"

 **Reba P.O.V**

I am sitting in my room at my desk looking at old photos of my first husband. It's been almost 17 years since his death. I remember it like yesterday, watching his body go up in flames. I was 8 months pregnant with Sid, I had to make a decision that I can never forget. I had to take my husband's place. HE told me if I didn't, HE will kill me and my unborn child.

FLASH BACK 17 years ago

I wiped the tears from my eyes, as I watched my husband burn alive in the chair. My body was shaken all over the place and my mind is racing. I looked up at HIM with so much hate; I could barely breathe a word. "Now, since your husband was a lying, cheater, who stole from me. I am going to make you pay, but not with your life. You are going to work for me." He started walking around me, like I a roar lion, waiting for dinner. "I need you to move to Hillwood, someone there been causing trouble for me and my business, so I plan on taking over the city and you are going to help me."

"And if I don't?" He puts his hand on my stomach; I got the message. "When do you want me to move?" I said weakly.

"Today," HE said excitingly. A man comes into the room and HE says, "Kyo will show you the way out." I stand up from my chair and walk toward the door with Kyo following me.

He places his hand on my back in guides me out the door. "Come we have work to do."

End of flash back

My husband made one mistake back then that was stealing money from HIM, which cost him his life. HE spared my life to teach me a lesson, to never cross him and to never betray the ones you love. Every decision I make, every life that I take, I think to myself is this all worth it. I nod my head yes. I will never be like my husband weak minded. I will be ruthless to the core, just to survive.


	32. Chapter 32 Under the Moon

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 32: Under the Moon

 **Helga P.O.V**

After Phoebe walked me over to the mini hospital, she left me to see if Wolfgang was alright. Rhonda and I were sitting down waiting for Sheena and Gloria to tell us about Arnold and Curly. I never have been so scared in my life, not even when I was beating up in the warehouse. I can't loss Arnold, I just can't. I don't know what I would do if something happened to him. Where did everything go wrong?

I felt Rhonda take my hand and squeeze it. "Everything is going to be okay? They are both fighters. They will never give up." I nod my head an agreement. Yes Arnold is a fighter; he will never give up until his last breath. I looked at Rhonda and saw that she was just as scared as me. We never were close to each other, but when something goes wrong, we got each other's back.

Gloria comes in to us and says, "Rhonda he is going to be fine. You can come back to see him now." Rhonda did not waste no time, she jumps up and ran to the back where Curly was being held. Gloria turned to me and said, "Do you want to come in visit Justin, while you wait for Arnold? I know that would take your mind off of things." I nodded my head weakly and stand to walk back with her to see Patty talking to Justin. "I am going to go help Sheena." She touches my arm and walks to where Sheena and Arnold are.

I could hear Patty and Justin talking about him being shot outside of the Johansson house. I walked up to them and said "hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm great, I feel like I was shot, by a psychopath, who kidnapped my girlfriend." Justin said sarcastically.

"What happened?" I asked

"Well, I came to visit Timberly, like I always do and we were talking under her tree." More like kissing under her tree. "When Sid came out of nowhere, throws me on the ground and pointed a gun at me. Saying that he is taking Timberly for revenge and asked me if I had a problem with that? Is he crazy or what? So I told him yeah I had a problem with that. Not thinking that he had a gun in his hand. So he shot me. Next thing I know is that I am waking up here."

Patty looked at me and turned back to Justin, before asking, "Are you sure that Sid said that he needs Timberly for revenge?"

"Yes, I don't know why he would shot me or take Timberly, what could he gain from taking Timberly?"

"I am not sure, but I am going to find out." Patty walks out of the room and walks outside.

"Patty was telling me that Arnold and Curly got hurt. How are they doing?" Justin asked concerned.

"Curly is doing fine. Rhonda is with him now. I don't know about Arnold." I put my head in my hands and said, "I can't loss him." All this waiting is driving me crazy.

"I know what you mean, I don't know if Timberly is okay or not. I don't know if anything has happen to her. Why would Sid do this?"

"I am not sure." I answered honestly. I don't know what Sid can gain from all of this.

Phoebe comes over to me and Justin. "How are you feeling?"

"Well I am awake."

"Sorry that this happened to you." Phoebe reaches for his hand and holds it.

"Yeah me too, I just want to know if Timberly is okay." Justin squeezed Phoebe's hand and let's goes off her hand.

"Timberly?" Phoebe asked shockingly. "What happened to Timberly?" Before Justin and I could answer, there was a lot of yelling outside the mini hospital, so Phoebe left and went outside to find out what was going on.

After a few minutes, Sheena comes over to me and Justin. "Helga, Arnold is doing fine. You can come see him now." I run out of the room to find Arnold.

I got to the room and see him lying in the bed with bandages around his stomach and chest. "Oh Arnold" I run over to him in buried my head in his neck. He looks so weak.

"Hey Angel," He said debilitate. He put his hand on my back and rubbed it up and down.

"I was so scared; don't you ever do this again! I can't loss you." I said sobbingly in his neck. I put my head up and looked in his eyes. He grabbed my neck and pulled me down to him for a long passionate kiss, which I responded right away.

 **Phoebe P.O.V**

"You're right; it's none of my business. I don't give a **DAMN** what you do or who you do, just leave me out of it!" Gerald turns and starts walking to the main building. I put my head down and look at the ground. I heard someone else leave the group, when I saw Nadine go after Gerald. I looked at everyone standing around me with sadness in my eyes.

Park' puts his arm around my shoulder and whisper in my ear. "You are not to blame for this. Just remember who you are and everything will be alright." I nod my head in his shoulder and let go of him. Everyone looked at me, not with pity, but understanding. I walked away from the group to collect my train of thought.

I am so confused right now. Two days ago Gerald and I was this perfect couple with no problems at all. He would say the sweets things to me and make me giggle. For two years of our relationship, we never had to fight about anything. We never talked about personal problems, just what was going on in school. We just went with the flow of things. We both had the perfect families and the perfect home life. Now we are just different and everyway. He looks at me with so much rage and anger. I use to be able to read Gerald, but now I can't.

I see Wolfgang sitting under the tree from earlier, so I walk up to him. I don't know why, but all these feeling that I am having for him; it is a little overwhelming. I just broke up with Gerald and I am falling for another guy, less than two days. I don't know what is wrong with me. I walk over to him and I see that he has his head resting on the tree, with his eyes closed. "Are you going to sit down next to me or are you going to keep watching me?" How does he know that it is me?

"Why don't you stand up, so we can go for a walk? I don't want to sit down here." He opens his eyes and nods his head, before standing up next to me. He is so close I could feel his body heat next to mine. He motions his head to follow him. I don't know why, but I trust him, so I follow him into the dark.

We start walking around the base and looking at the different building that was falling apart. "So why are you here with me? I thought that if you knew about Gerald's sister, you would be comforting him right now."

"I don't know, a part of me wants to, but a part of me is saying not to." I look up at him, "Does it make sense?" We walk around towards an older building that is barely standing up.

He nods his head and agreement. He stops walking and looks at me. I don't know why, but I have butterflies in my stomach. His greenish, blueish eyes are staring at me, trying to read me. "I don't know what it is about you, but every time we are this close, I feel like I am drawn to you." I don't know why, but I step closer to him. I can feel the warmth of his body again. He reaches his hand and touches my face. I step even closer and he moves his hand to my neck to pull me closer. Our faces are getting closer, I can feel my eyes starting to close, and that's when our lips meet. He presses his lips softly against mine and I responded with in a second. I wrap my arms around his neck in bring him closer to me and everything stops around us.

Oh my God, we are kissing and not just kissing, but really kissing. I can't think straight, everything around me is fading away and our lips are moving hungrily against each other; I start licking his lips and he allows me access to his open mouth. I feel his hands moving down my hips to my thighs and I feel him pick me up and place me against the wall. My legs wrap around him automatic as he starts kissing my jaw down to my neck and back up again to my lips. Oh God, I want this. I want more. Suddenly he pulls away from me and looks in my eyes, before speaking, "Phoebe we can't do this." What? I feel like I've been wrenched out of a dream.

I unwrap my legs from around his waist and step down away from him. "It's not like I don't want this, I do. I'm trying to be a gentleman here." He laughed out loud. "We are going about this the wrong way. Our emotions are running high, I just killed my best friend and you still have feelings for Gerald." I tried to look away, but he would not let me. "You're confused, and I can see it in your eyes. I care about you, more than anyone else. So if we are going to do this, it is going to have to be about us, not the problems that we are facing now, just us. Do you understand?"

He is so right. We are acting on impulse. I can't do this to him or me. I nod my head in agreement. "Your right, I care about you too. With everything that we been through, you being there for me and me wanting to be there for you. I guess we are just acting on impulse and not think. So much is going on and if we start something I would want it to be about us, not about to problems we are facing now." I am still confused about Gerald; I was his girlfriend for two years and had feels for him since I was in the 4th grade. I should be comforting him, but for some reason, I can't. I don't know why, but I feel drawn to Wolfgang.

He gives me a genuine smile and say, "let's go to our spot to watch the moon." I nod my head and smile back at him. We start walking back to the main building, so we can hold each other under the moon. I blush to myself; I can't wait to get back in his arms.


	33. Chapter 33 The Fight

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 33: The Fight

 **Curly P.O.V**

 _Flash Back 6 months ago_

 _I can't believe I let Iggy drag me into this place. All week he been going on about a girl that he ran into and been stalking her for 3 days. He found out that she was going to be at this night club spot down town, so he dragged me with me. We walked into the place to the left of us was the bar area, to the right of us was the fighting ring with chairs around it. It reminded me of the UFC ring. Women were dressed in cocktail dresses and men were dressed in expensive suits. The atmosphere was expensive; you could smell money in the air. I look down at my clothing and I was wearing jeans and a button up dress shirt, I looked over at Iggy and he wore the same thing. I felt so out of place and for me that is very rear._

 _Iggy pointed to this girl with brownish blonde hair, with a purple cocktail dress on. She was seating at the end of the bar, talking to some man. "Yo man, there she is, I'm going to go talk to her." Iggy was about to walk away, when I grabbed his arm to stop him._

" _Iggy, she looks taken already." I said looking at the man leaning over her whispering in her ear. I started looking around the room at everyone passing us by and taking in our surrounding._

 _Iggy moved his arm away from me and said, "No she is just talking, they are not together."_

 _I grabbed his arm again, "this is not the type of place where you start trouble."_

" _Trust me it will be fine." He looks back in the same direction as the girl and saw that she was alone now. "I'm going to go talk to her. Maybe you need to find a girl too, to get your mind off of Rhonda." He walks away to the bar area and starts talk to her. I waited a few minutes to see what was happening with them. When I saw her touch his arm seductively and lean closer to him to talk more intimately. I don't know why, but something is up with that girl. I shake my head and start walking around the area of the place when I see Mr. Lloyd talking to a group of man and one red headed woman. He gets up from the group and starts walking towards the bar area. I moved out of the way so he does not see me. He seems broken and unsure of himself, like he is in a trance. I walk closer to the group of men and the woman to listen to what is being said._

" _He cost us a lot of money and he picked the worse fighter ever. He is a problem that needs to be solved." The woman said before drinking her drink._

" _What do you want to do about it?" One of the man said sitting next to her._

 _She places her drink down and says, "Since he does not have a fighter tonight and we are going to lose money, tomorrow I want you to teach him a lesson that he will never forget."_

 _I started backing up from the area when I bumped into something hard. I turned around and saw Mr. Lloyd staring at me. "Curly, what are you doing here? How did you get in here?"_

 _I chose not to answer that question by asking a question of my own. "What did you get yourself into? It sounds like they are planning to hurt you. Or someone you care about." I started thinking of Rhonda, if that is going to happen, I am going to do anything I can to help her._

" _This has nothing to do with you. It's time for you to leave." He started pushing me towards the door area._

" _I'm not going anywhere! If they are planning to hurt Rhonda, I am not going to stand by and watch when I could have done something about it!"_

" _You can't, now leave!"_

" _No I can and I will! She said something about you needing a fighter tonight, well I can do it."_

" _No you can! It's not that type of fighting you think it is. You have to_ _ **KILL**_ _that person in the ring. I will not be able to forgive myself if something happens to you. And Rhonda will never forgive me."_

" _And I will never forgive myself if something happens to Rhonda and I did nothing! I'm going in that ring with or without your help."_

" _You don't get it. Even if you win, she will destroy your life and you will never be able to be with Rhonda. She is going to make you do unforgettable things that you will never be able to get over it. I will not have my daughter be a part of that lifestyle. It is bad enough that I can't walk away and she is using my family. She does not need a second reason for revenge. If you get in that ring, you need to walk away from Rhonda completely."_

 _I started thinking to myself; I love Rhonda too much to see something happen to her. I nod my head, "I understand I am still getting in that ring. I love Rhonda too much to lose her literally. I rather lose her figuratively."_

 _He nods his head in understanding of what I just said, "You're stubborn as a mule. But I respect that and I can see that you truly love my daughter."_

 _One of the men from the group comes over to us and interrupts our conversation. "Buckley, Reba wants to see you." We follow him over to the group and everyone turns in stares at me._

" _Who is the kid?" One of the gentlemen asked._

" _He is going to be fighting tonight." Mr. Lloyd stated._

 _Everyone in the group started laughing at me. I guess I don't look like the regular type of fighter. "Buckley, your fighter get interesting every week. Let's see if this one can stay alive within the first round."_

 _One of the men touches my shoulder and squeezes it. "You must have a death wish to want to be a part of this." You just don't know. "Come on let's get you set up for the fight." He guides me over to the changing area and gives me a pair of shorts. "Good luck kid, you're going to need it." He walks out of the room and it takes me a few minutes to change. What the hell just happened? I came here for support for Iggy and now I am going to fight to the death, just to protect Rhonda. I would give up my life so Rhonda cans live. Love will make you do crazy things._

 _I look at myself in the mirror; I guess there is no turning back now. I heard a knock on the door and Mr. Lloyd walked in. "Are you sure about this Curly? You can walk right out of here now. And never turn back."_

" _Yes I am sure."_

 _He nods his head in understanding. "My daughter is lucky to have someone to put their life on the line for her." I started walking toward the door, but he stopped me and said, "Before you walk out this door, I just want to tell you that I really appreciate this. You are cleaning up my mistakes and you don't have too."_

" _I am doing this for your daughter." And I walked out of the door without looking back. I walked to the ring and saw the guy that I was going to fight. He looks like the Hulk. I guess they don't call me Crazy Curly for nothing._

 _We walk into the gated ring and we were told the rules. There are no rules! Someone rung the bell and we started to fight. I was getting my ass handed to me the first round. The bell rung again for us to stop fighting and Mr. Lloyd brought some water for me to drink. "Curly, I think you need to stop, you need to walk away. You did enough, I can't watch you die."_

" _No, I am going to finish what I started." The bell rung again and I jumped up ready to fight. I have to remember that I am doing this for Rhonda. I took a running start, used the metal gate, place my feet on the gate and kick out toward the Hulk and kicked him in the throat. I snapped, just like in 4_ _th_ _grade, but this time I took my rage out on the Hulk and not the school._

 _The bell rung, I seat down again and Mr. Lloyd came into the gate to give me more water. "Curly, you don't have to kill him. I don't want this to change who you are. You can never come back from this."_

" _With all due respect Sir, it already has. Now let me finish what I started." The bell rung again and Mr. Lloyd walked out of the gated ring. I guess the Hulk got tired of me beating his ass, so he started beating mine. That's when he punched me so hard my head hit the matt and bounce back up where he hit me again. I heard the bell ring and I crawled to my seat." Mr. Lloyd did not say anything to me this time. He just gives me water. The bell rung and I got myself together, I was pissed. We started fighting and with one punch I knock him out cold. The fight was over and I walked out of the gated ring down to Mr. Lloyd._

 _He walked over to me with the red headed woman. She spoke first, "Maybe next time instead of knocking him out, you will be able to kill him." She hands me a card and says "Come by the warehouse tomorrow at 2. You have a lot of potential and I can definitely use you."_

 _Before she can walk away Iggy comes up to us and says, "What the hell were you thinking about going in there to fight? You can have gotten killed!" I shake my head, thinking to myself, where the hell has he been all night? He looks at Rhonda's father and said, "Mr. Lloyd?"_

 _Before any of us can say a word, Reba smirks and says, "Bring your friend too? I can use both of you." She turns her head toward Mr. Lloyd and says, "Until next time Buckley," and walks away from us. Iggy looked so confused._

" _You now belong to the Hillwood Mob." Mr. Lloyd said. "Let's go somewhere to talk."_

 _End of Flash Back_

Rhonda comes into the room and hugs and kisses me. "I've never been so scared in my life. Are you alright?" She started check my shoulder to make sure that Gloria did a good job. She grabs me and wraps her arms around my waist. Getting stabbed is nothing compared to getting your ass kick by the Incredible Hulk. But as I look at her in my arms, I would do it all over again, just for her.


	34. Chapter 34 Taken My Life Back

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 34: Taken My Life Back

 **Bob Pataki P.O.V**

I walked in the kitchen looking for something to eat, when I see Miriam sleeping at the kitchen table, again. I am surprised that Helga is not here cooking breakfast. So I yell at Miriam to wake up and ask about Helga. "Miriam, have you seen the girl?"

"Mmm…What, apricots?" She said half awake.

"Miriam for Pete sakes pays attention." I yell at her. "Have you seen Helga?"

"What…" she looks around the room and sees me standing there. "Oh B. She might be at school."

"It's Saturday Miriam…I don't know why I ask you anything." The phone started to ring in the other room. I head into the living room to answer it. "Hello."

"It's been a long time Bob. How is the Beeper King?" The man speaks into the phone. I have not heard that voice in about 7 years. What does he want after all this time?

"What do you want?" If he is calling after all this time, it is not going to be good.

"I just want to give you a heads up. Someone you care about is going to be fighting in the ring in a couple of days."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean the person you care about, that cost me millions the last time I saw her. She is going to be fighting in the ring. So here is the plan, if you don't want Helga to fight in the ring. I want you to give me back my property that you stole from me 7 years ago."

"You're threatening the wrong person Scheck! I thought that you would be in Jail still after all this time. You can't do anything behind bars."

"That's what you think. Be careful who you trust with your family Robert, it might hurt you in the long run." He laughed into the phone before hanging up.

"Shit." I slammed the phone down. Where is Helga? I need to call her now and round up the boys. Scheck is back in town and I don't know who is working with him, but I am going to find out.

 **Gerald P.O.V**

I walked into the main building, up the stairs to the 2nd floor and walks down the hallway to my room. I am the one that put everyone I care about in danger; by tell Sid and Nadine everything. Arnold and Curly got injured and everyone thinks that I am a traitor. I guess I am, all because if my little sister. I don't know why I did not tell everyone, what was going on. I opened the door to my room and closed it behind me. Why do I always blame Phoebe for everything that has happened? I know deep in my heart that Phoebe is not to blame for this, but when I saw her with Wolfgang, it became real that I pushed her away. Phoebe deserves someone better than me. Someone who can be there for her, because I can't, I can't even be there for myself. I feel like it is best to let everything go and focus on my own problems. I don't want anyone to hurt Phoebe so if I act like I don't care about her and blame her for everything; no one would come after her. I was about to sit on my bed when a knock was at my door. Phoebe always follows after me when I am upset about something; I guess I need to make it so she really understands. I stand up and answer the door, "I am done talking Phoebe..."I said to the person behind the door. "You're not Phoebe."

"You're right; now move out the way so we can talk." Nadine said she took her hand, push me out of the way, walk in the room, and sit on the bed and cross her legs.

I closed the door, stood in front of her, and cross my arms. "What does Sid need now?"

"What makes you think that I am here for Sid? I could be here for myself?" Nadine said seductively.

"Nadine, get out! If you are not here to relay a message from Sid, than you need to leave."

"Why you are not with Phoebe anymore?"

"Nadine, leave now. I am not doing this with you." I start motioning her to leave my room, but she stays seated on the bed.

She gives me a long look before speaking, "so everything that you said to Phoebe was an act. I like it. I like the way you think. Make sure that everyone sees that you don't care about Phoebe anymore. Try to push her away in the arms of another man, but also is jealous of seeing her with that man." She started laughing. "You are very stupid. You have a woman that you been in love with for years and you want to push her away just to save her. Hello, her 'mother' tried to kill her. You can't just save her by pushing her away; she is one of the key targets."

"What are you talking about?" I uncross my arms and walked in front of her.

"Never mind," She stands up in front of me, gives me a known smirk and says, "See I knew you still had her in your mind. Let's see how far you are willing to get her out of your head." She puts her hands out my shoulders and I grab her wrist tight. "Ow, Gerald!"

"What the hell are you talking about that Phoebe is one of the main targets?" I squeezed my hands around her wrists.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She gives me a devilish smile and said, "Good things come to those who wait. I would advise you to let go of my wrist if you want to see your sister again." I let go of her and push her on the bed.

"And I would advise you to tell me what the hell you're talking about Phoebe being a target. If you ever want to get out of this room I would start talking." I lean close to her face threatening. I would never hit a woman, but she is asking for it.

She pushed me away from her, stood up and says, "You don't have the balls to do anything." She starts walking to the door. Oh no, she is not leaving this room without answering my questions. I don't have the balls; I am going to show her, I grabbed her and throw her against the door.

There was a loud bang as I pushed her into the door. I am tired of this games and she knows something. I put my hand around her throat and started squeeze it. "I swear to God, if you don't start talking I would squeeze every last breath out of your body. Now start talking!" I am not playing anymore. It is time to take my life back.

She looked into my eyes and saw that I was serious. She puts her hands around my wrist to try to stop me from squeezing her neck. "I don't know much. Something happened 17 years ago with Phoebe's parents, and they need Helga to be in the ring in 3 days."

I looked into her eyes and saw that she is holding something back. "What else? Why is Phoebe a target? And who else is a target?" I started squeezing more.

She started choking. "I don't know why Phoebe is a target, but whatever happened seven years ago is the reason why everything is happening now."

I let go of Nadine's throat and she started coughing. I stepped back from her to think about what happened seven years ago and that was FTI. I looked at Nadine and my eyes widen and she realized that I know who was in charge of everything, but it could not be. He is in jail. She puts are hand on her throat and says, "Get you shit together; because a storm is about to hit and I don't want to be around for when it does." She turns around, grabs the door handle and says, "By the way Sid needs you to bring Helga to the ring in 3 days. You know what will happen if you don't." She opens the door and walks out of the room.

I walked to my bed and sit down. What is my next move?


	35. Chapter 35 Eavesdropping

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 35: Easy Dropping

 **Wolfgang P.O.V**

 _Flash Back 2 months ago_

 _I was walking into the warehouse looking for Reba. She said that she needed me for another fight on Wednesday. I started walking towards the 'office' area, when I noticed that the door was closed. I walked up to the door and was about to knock, when I heard Reba talking to a man. I lean against the door to hear what was being said in the room._

 _"In a couple of months, I plan to take over Hillwood. Bob Pataki is not going to know what hit him." The man said, sounding like in older gentleman._

 _"Why do you need Bob?" Reba questioned._

" _Because he and his crew stole something from me 17 years old and I want it back."_

" _Bob is going to come after you hard once he finds out that you are back in town."_

 _"Not if you have his daughter. I don't want her or the two little idiots messing up my plans like they did seven years ago. Good thing me and the Mayor of Hillwood have an understanding. I hide out for a few years like I was in prison and come back with a big bang."_

 _"You're lucky that the Mayor is your wife, or she would have let you rot in prison where you belong." She said the last part in a whisper, like she did not want him to hear it. But it was too late, he did._

 _"You need to watch who you are talking to. NEVER bring up my wife or my family. You know what with happen to you and yours."_

 _"You're the one who brought her up. If you were smart, you would have never told anyone she is your spouse. She would be an easy target. You are getting weak from being underground for so many years."_

 _It sounds like a table was flipped over and he started to speak. "I said the Mayor, not my wife. Are you threating me? You might be second in charge of this fake Hillwood Mob business. But don't forget who put you here. You can easily be replaced, you and your family."_

" _Like I care about those two…" She sounds like she was pushed up against the wall with fear._

" _I am not talking about your fake family. I am talking about your son and brother. Don't think for a second I don't know that they are here with you in Hillwood. You been trying to hide your son for years, but it will NEVER work." He said threating._

 _It took her a minute to responded, and she choice to ask a question. "What do you want me to do with Helga?" She changed the subject, why? She is never afraid of anyone, but she sounds scared._

 _"Get her ready for the ring, make sure that she is in your eyes sight at all times. Within a couple of months Bob will give me anything I want."_

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"My property back and he is the one that is going to give it to me." I heard footsteps coming to the door, so I moved away from the door before he can see me. He opened the door and looked at me. "Someone been easy dropping, you better pick which side you are going to be on." He walked away from me without letting me speak._

 _Reba came to the door and looked outside to me. "What do you want?"_

 _"The fight next week."_

 _"Come back tomorrow." She closed the door in my face. I stood there for a minute, collecting my thoughts. So Reba is scared of this guy and he wants his property back. But he is also married to the mayor. Well damn. I walked away from the door._

 _End of flash back_

Phoebe and I are on the roof looking up at the moon. I feel at peace having her wrapped up in my arms. After a long night with me killing my best friend, punching out Gerald for being a traitor and us making out. It's been a roll coaster of events tonight. That's when we hear footsteps coming up the stairs. We separate from each other and stand up. The footsteps are getting closer, we looked at the door way and Gerald appears on the roof. He looks at both of us and say, "We need to talk."

 **Sid P.O.V**

I am laying in my bed thinking about me stabbing Arnold in the chest and stomach. It felt so good. I just wanted to keep doing it over and over again. Just to see if more blood could come out of him. He took Helga away from me and he was going to pay for it. But Gerald, that bastard had to step in the way, pull me off of Arnold, and throw me on the ground.

I thought that Gerald was going to be a part of the Mob. He was doing so good reporting to me and Nadine. I did not beat up Timberly, I did not put my hands on her, just for Gerald. I was even going to let her go for him. Gerald would have been happy about that. But no he just had to stop me from killing Arnold. How could he turn his back on me? Why did you choose Arnold over me? It is always about him. My phone started to ring, shutting out my thoughts. I looked at the number and saw that it was Nadine. What does she want? I just talked to her a few minutes ago.

"Nadine, what do you want?"

"We have something that you want." A male voice spoke into the phone.

"Hahaha, Wolfgang it's been a long time. What do I owe this surprise phone call?"

"Meet me tomorrow night at the pier at 11." He hangs up the phone before I could reply back to him. This is going to be interesting, I can't wait.


	36. Chapter 36 Calm Down

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 36: Calm Down!

 **Phoebe P.O.V**

Wolfgang and I are on the roof looking up at the moon. His arms are wrapped around me and my head is lying on his shoulder. After a long stressful day, I just wanted to lie in his arms until sleep takes me. But I guess that is not going to happen since we heard some one coming up the stairs to the roof. We separate from each other and stand up to see, who the intruder is that disturbed us. Gerald emerges from the door way in comes towards us, "we need to talk." He looks troubled with a painful worry in his face.

"I think we did enough talking tonight." Wolfgang said aggravated.

"Look man, I am not here to fight you. Or to get in between whatever the hell this is between you two." He looked between me and Wolfgang, before continuing to what he had to say. "I am here to ask for your help and to let you know that someone else in this camp is a traitor, not me."

"What are you talking about Gerald?" I stepped towards him. Something in his eyes is telling me to go to him.

"We were wrong; I was wrong. Your mother is not the person, who is in charge of Hillwood Mob, Scheck is the one."

"How do you know this?" I took another step towards him.

"Because, Nadine just told me." He looked at me like he wanted to tell me something else, but held back.

"Nadine?" Both Wolfgang and I said at the same time.

"Yes, Nadine is a part of the Mob. She has been taking information from us and sending it to Sid."

"So she did the same thing you did." Wolfgang said with disgust. "Why should we believe you?"

"Because Phoebe and Helga are the main target against the Mob and I don't want anything to happen to the both of them." He paused for a minute and looked right at me. "I don't want anything to happen to Phoebe. I am sorry for my actions in putting everyone in danger tonight. I am sorry for blaming you for everything that has happened and my attitude towards this whole situation. I don't know what I will do if something happens to you." He said the last part in a whisper.

"Is it true?" I wanted to know, I needed to know if he still care about me. If he still loved me? I don't know why, but I took another step towards him, but stopped when I heard Wolfgang's voice.

"It's true, that's why they tried to kill me." Wolfgang spoke over my shoulder.

I turned my head around and looked at him. "You knew that I was a target?"

"I did not know the full detail. I knew that it has to do with Bob Pataki and Scheck wanting some property back from him. Something happened seven years ago with him."

"F.T.I. He wanted to take over the neighborhood." Gerald said.

"Yeah, but I did not know about you. The only thing that I knew was that Scheck needs Helga to fight in the ring. I don't want anything to happen to you Phoebe." I looked at Wolfgang and he was telling the truth. I turned in looked at Gerald and he was telling the truth.

Everything was silent for a couple of minutes. I realized that I was in the middle between two men who care about me the same way and who would do anything for me. What am I going to do? I did not have to think long before we heard screaming downstairs. It sounds like someone was killing someone. We all run downstairs to see what was going on. We came across Sheena and Nadine fighting.

 **Sheena P.O.V**

I came outside to get some fresh air. I just stitched up Arnold and left him and Helga to talk. I can't take all my friends getting hurt anymore. I don't understand why Sid would turn his back against his friends. I started walking and I saw Nadine walking around in the dark on the phone with someone. I don't know why, but my gut was telling me to listen to her conversation.

"What are you going to do about Gerald's sister?" Nadine says into the phone. Gerald's sister? What about her? "Gerald been doing everything you asked you can't hurt her, Sid." She waits for a few minutes to listen to what he said before answering "Look give him 3 days, he says that he will bring Helga to you in 3 days and that's what he is going to do…She is just a kid, Sid. Okay 3 days!" She hangs up the phone and started walking into the main building.

Oh hell no! No more killing, no more of my friends are going to be getting hurt. I stalked right up to Nadine and meet her in the main building first floor. "Nadine." I yelled. I can't take it anymore. Stinky was shot, Helga was beating, Curly and Arnold was stabbed, Lila was put in the hospital and I don't know what else. But this is going to stop today!

"Oh hey Sheena, is everything okay?" Nadine put on a sweet voice.

"No, you are a traitor and a bitch!" I yelled in her face.

"Excuse me?" Nadine said shockingly.

"You was talking to Sid just now on the phone and telling him that Gerald is bringing Helga to him in 3 days."

She started looking around the area to see if anyone could hear us. "Look Sheena, why don't we go to your room to talk about this?" She suggested.

"No! Do you know what Sid did to everyone? They shoot up Park's house, burned down Stinky house and not just burned stop his house, but killed his father. Now you are feeding Sid more information to destroy your friends. What are you getting out of this?"

"Sheena calm down!" She warned.

"No! I am not going to stand by and let you have Sid or whoever is in charge kill or destroy anyone else." I don't know what happened to me, but I saw red and I attack her. The next thing I know is Wolfgang and Gerald separating us and me screaming "let me go" over and over again.


	37. Chapter 37 Hey Everyone

Hey Everyone,

I just want to thank everyone who has supported my first fanfiction. I really appreciate it. I started reading fanfictions (Hey Arnold) two years ago. And I fell in love with it. Your stories took me to a different world/place (Hillwood). I never thought that I would be able to write my own story, but I did. I love my story that I am writing, but right now I have writers block. And a couple of personal problems going on in my life. I don't want to just write something just to be writing it and it does not sound good. So I just want to take a step back and collect my thoughts, before I start writing again. I hope everyone understands. I will continue to comment on everyone's stories. I just will not be writing anytime soon.

Thank you everyone for the support and kind review. I really appreciate it again.

Diamondiva


	38. Chapter 38 Becoming a Monster!

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 37: Becoming a Monster!

 **Nadine P.O.V**

"No! I am not going to stand by and let you have Sid or whoever is in charge kill or destroy anyone else." Sheena went from zero to one hundred in less than a minute, that's when she attack me. The next thing I know is Wolfgang and Gerald separating us and Sheena screaming "let me go" over and over again.

I looked around the room and saw that Phoebe, Stinky, Gloria and Park was in the hallway. Everyone looked so confused, that Sheena of all people would attack someone. It is out of character for her to do something like this. I never accepted Sheena to be the type of person who would attack someone, but you don't know what is on anyone's mind.

Wolfgang holding Sheena tightly in his arms, before passing her to Park to hold. "What's going on?"

"She is a traitor. She wants Gerald to bring Helga to Sid in three days or Timberly is going to die!" Sheena yelled.

"How do you know that?" Park asked Sheena.

Everyone turned to Sheena, waiting for an answer to come out of her mouth. "Because I heard her on the phone talking to Sid."

Everyone turned back to me and looked at me with hate in their eyes. "Your part of this Mob too?" Stinky said with disgust. He looked like he wanted to kill me.

"I am just a messenger." I could feel Gerald's hands tighten around my arms, making it bruise. He turned me around to face him. "I brought you three days, he would have killed Timberly tonight, because of what happened with Arnold. I'm sorry Gerald." I really am sorry for everything that I cause, but I still need to get out of town. If I play my cards right, they would believe me and I would be far away from Hillwood, before next week.

"Do you know where they are keeping my sister?" Gerald asked.

"Yes, in the warehouse underground." Gerald let go of my shoulders and looked at everyone.

"I need your help. I am sorry for what happened tonight, but I have to get my sister out of the warehouse. I understand if you don't want to help me because of all the trouble that I caused. And Stinky is right, I should have come to you and told you guys about my sister. But I am coming to you now. Please help me."

I was surprised when Phoebe step up and said, "I will help you."

"Look man, we all make mistakes and we learn from them. Plus that is your little sister, we have to do something." Park said. "We just need to be able to get into the warehouse."

"I have a plan." Wolfgang said, he looks at me and says "Give me your phone." I hand him my phone and he dials Sid. "We have something you want." He spoke into the phone. "Meet me tomorrow night at the pier at 11." He hangs up the phone. He looks at me and says. "You have a choice that you need to make. Because the next move is up to you." He turns around to the group. "Half of us are going to meet him at the pier and the other half is going to the warehouse to get Timberly."

 **Reba P.O.V**

 _Flash back 17 years old_

 _It's been a couple of weeks since my husband was killed in front of me. I moved to Hillwood to start a new life. A life that I did not want, but you will do anything to protect the ones you love. I started rubbing my stomach, "it's okay, mama will protect you." I was seating on the couch waiting for Kyo to come into the room. I could hear him and his wife talking Japanese in the next room. She is six months pregnant and is expecting a girl. They finish up the conversation and Kyo comes out of the room._

 _"You're almost nine months pregnant and Scheck wants you to start out slow in the business. So he wants you to be a part of the fighting scene. Making sure people bring their money and fighters. If they don't we handle it. Come on," He grabs my hands pulls me up from the couch. "Let's go we need to handle some business." I don't like the way he is looking at my stomach._

 _We leave the house that we are staying at and get into the car. We start driving down town to this warehouse that Scheck wants me to start working at. The car ride was filled with silent, so I broke it with a question, "how did you get into this business?"_

 _"My brother," he answered. I waited for him to continue, but he never did._

 _"What about your brother?" I wanted to know. He and his wife seem so normal, how could a family man like him be a part of this?_

 _"If you want to survive and protect your unborn child, I would not advise you to ask questions about anyone's personal business, unless you have a motive." He keeps looking straight in front of him as he drove the car. So he is very protective of his family and he does not trust me; interesting. We pull up in front of this clinic and he gets out of the car. What are we doing here?_

 _"What are we doing here?" I asked him when he walks around the car to the passenger side of the car. He opens the door and pulls me out of the car. He looks me in the eyes and studies my face. He looks like he is debating about telling me this. "What are we doing here?" I asked again._

 _"I am trying to help you." He starts, but stops speaking._

 _"With, what?"_

 _He looks at my stomach and looks up to meet my eyes. "We are going to put him up for adoption."_

 _"What?" I pull myself from his hands and step back away from him. He is not taking my son away from me. He is all that I have left and he not taking him away from me!_

 _"You have two choices adoption or abortion? Because Scheck is going to make you give up your child once he is born. You are not going to be about to be able to raise your child once he is born. Scheck as plans for you and you are not going to like it. I am trying to help you now, before it is too late."_

 _"I am not giving up my son." I refuse to walk into that building and sign away my rights to my child. "I am not doing it. You bring me to a clinic and did not even ask me what I wanted to do. You just took it upon yourself and decided for me, what is best." I shake my head. "He killed my husband and now you want to take what I have left. It is not going to happen."_

 _"I am trying to help you…"He started, but I cut him off._

 _"No, you are just following orders." I step away from him, get in the car and close the door. He stays outside of the car and looks at me. He walks around the side of the car and gets into the drivers sit. I refuse to look at him. They want me to become a monster and that's what I am going to do. They are not taking my child away, how would he feel if I took his family away from him?_


	39. Chapter 39 Calling for Backup

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 38: Calling for Backup

 **Reba P.O.V**

 _Flash back 17 years old_

 _Kyo drove back to the house and got out of the car without waiting for me. I got out of the car and waddle my way into the house. Kyo went into his study and slam the door, without looking back at me. His wife comes out of the kitchen and looks at the study door and then back at me, before asking, "What happened?"_

" _Wouldn't you like to know?" I said angrily. "Your husband took me to a clinic and tried to make me give up my child."_

" _What?" She stood there in shock. "I don't understand." Maybe she does not know the full details of the business._

" _He wanted me to put my child up for adoption. He tried to make me sign over my rights."_

 _She shakes her head, trying to process what I just told her. "I heard you. I don't understand what you mean tried?"_

" _What?" Now I am the one standing here in shock. "You knew?" I said in a whisper._

" _I am the one who told him to do it."_

" _What?" My mouth dropped open, I never had a problem with her, but now, we do._

" _Forget it. I need to talk to him." She started walking towards the study and I grabbed her arm. Oh no, you're not going anywhere; we are going to handle this._

" _You told your husband to bring me to a clinic to get rid of my baby. Are you crazy?" I yelled at her, not letting go of her arm._

" _Look, I think it is best for you to not have a child in this line of business. I am going to be a mother myself and I would never put my child in this situation." She pulls her arm away from me._

" _Who gives you the right to make that decision for me? How would you feel if you had to give up your child or your family?" I stared her down._

" _I don't because I did not choose this lifestyle…" What the hell does she mean; she did not choose this lifestyle. Did she think that I choose it, that I want to be a part of this?_

 _I cut her off from finishing her statement. "And I did? It chose me. And from the looks of it, it chose you too, because your husband would not be taking order from someone like Scheck."_

" _Look I don't want to fight you. As soon as the baby is born Scheck is going to come and take it away, we just thought it would be easier if you got rid of the baby as soon as it was born to a good family."_

" _You thought wrong. I would never tell another woman what to decide about their child. You have no right."_

" _I have every right, when a woman coming into my house and puts my family in danger." She steps to me aggressively. "I would do anything to protect them, even if I have to handle things my way."_

" _And I would do anything for my child." I step to her cautionary. Our stomachs were touching each other. "Don't forget, there is only so much that you can do." I looked down at her stomach and back up at her with a smirk._

 _I turn on my heels and started to walk away from her, when the next thing that came out of her mouth was, "Don't_ _ **you**_ _forget, you have to live here." I heard her walk into the study and close the door._

 _I walked up the stairs to my room and set on the bed. I started rubbing my stomach and whispering to my baby. What am I going to do? They want to take you away from me, but I am not going to let that happen. I got up from the bed and walked to the desk. It is time to call for back up. I pulled out a piece of paper and started writing a letter to my brother. I really don't want him to be a part of this, because he is not all there himself. But this is the only way that I know that my child would be safe._

 _End of Flash Back_

Kyo comes into the room where I am sitting, watching me look at old pictures. There is only a matter of time before he finds out what happen with his first wife and now Phoebe. He walks up to me and massages my shoulders. "You are so tense, what's wrong?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned about, just stuff at the warehouse." I feel him squeeze my shoulders tighter than necessary. "You are squeezing really hard."

He ignored me and squeezed tighter, "something is wrong and it has nothing to do with the warehouse. Do you want to tell me?" He started squeezing harder and closer around my neck.

"I told you just stuff at the warehouse." He continues to squeeze closer to my neck, that's when I realize that he knows something. I start moving papers and pictures around on my desk, looking for my knife.

"So you don't want to tell me about you shooting up someone's house, as my child was inside." That's when he picked me up by my neck, turns me around to face him and started squeezing the life out of me. I put my hands around his wrist to try to stop him, but I can't. I put my right hand on the desk and start moving around the papers to try and find my knife. He takes his left hand and continues to squeeze my neck, as the right hand pulls out my knife. "Looking for this?" I look at the knife in his right hand and back at him. I heard someone walk into the room with us, I looked over Kyo shoulder and Bob Pataki walked in. I turn my head to Kyo and looked into his eyes, before everything goes black.

 **Timberly P.O.V**

I am lying on my bed in this metal cell looking up at the ceiling, when I hear Iggy's voice. "You did not have to take care of me." I turn to look at him in his cell, when he continue to speak, "they are only going to continue to torture me, what is the point in taking care of my wounds when they are just going to get worse."

"Because, there is still hope in surviving…"

"Surviving? Really, look around you we are in HELL. No one is coming to save us." He yelled out in angry.

"That is not true; Gerald knows that we are here…"

"Your brother is a fucking traitor. He sold everyone down the river. No one is coming."

Gerald is not a traitor; he did what he did to protect me. He would never let anything happen to me. "If you really believe that no one is coming, why don't you do something about it?"

"Like what?" I could hear him moving around in his cell.

"Like help me get out of here." I turn on my right side to look out towards his cell.

He started laughing at me. "How do you except to get out of here? We are in a metal cell underground."

"I don't know." He shakes his head at me. "At least I am trying to think of something. You worked here, so you know this place. Help me get out of here." It was quiet for a couple of minutes before I started talking again. "I can't watch them torture you anymore, please help me."

I heard him sigh, "Alright, I will help you. What do you have in mind?"


	40. Chapter 40 Trust Issues

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 39: Trust Issues

 **Wolfgang P.O.V**

"I have a plan." I said, I turned to Nadine, "give me your phone." She hands me her phone and I dial Sid. "We have something you want."

"Hahah, Wolfgang it's been a long time. What do I owe this surprise phone call?" Sid said into the phone.

"Meet me tomorrow night at the pier at 11." And I hung up the phone. I turn to Nadine and said, "You have a choice that you need to make. Because the next move is up to you." I don't trust her. I don't know what kind of game she is trying to play, but I want to be one step ahead. I turn around to the group and said, "Half of us are going to meet him at the pier and the other half is going to the warehouse to get Timberly. I think it is best for us to discuss the plan tomorrow morning with everyone else. Being that Arnold and Curly were injuried tonight." I turned my head to Gerald, making sure he knows that I am still blaming him for what happened tonight. I turn back towards the group and said, "We just need to get some sleep tonight, before the big day tomorrow."

"What should we do about Nadine?" Stinky looked at her with hatred and disgust. "We don't want her running and reporting things back to her 'friends'?"

Everyone turned to Nadine and looked at her with mixed emotions. "I am not going to run away. I really feel bad about this Stinky, about everything."

"How can we trust you?" Stinky said doubtful.

"I made a mistake and I want to help you guys, that's why I called Sid to buy us some more time." Nadine tried pleading her case. Everyone looked at her skeptically. "Look, I did the same thing Gerald did..."

Sheena cut her off from speaking, "No, we know Gerald's reasons, but what is yours? What are you getting out of this?" Sheena said with rage.

"It does not matter what I am getting out of this, what matters is me helping you guys." Nadine said in a beseeching manner. I don't know what her angle is but I still don't trust her. I looked around the room at everyone and their faces read the same thing.

"We can put her in the pit and someone watch her for the night." Stinky suggested.

"What?" Nadine yelled.

"Nadine it is obvious that everyone does not trust you, because of what happened..." Park started to speak, but Nadine cuts him off.

"And you trust Gerald?" Nadine asked curiously.

We looked at Gerald and Park said "yes, we do. He had a reason behind what he did. You don't, that makes you dangerous."

"I would think that it would make him dangerous, being that his sister is in the hands of a psycho. But that's just me." Nadine said sarcastically.

Phoebe stepped in front of Nadine, she looked at her neck and back at her eyes before speaking, "since Gerald is so dangerous, why don't we let Gerald watch you for the night?" Phoebe looks at Gerald standing behind Nadine and says, "You don't have a problem with that, Gerald?"

Gerald looks at Phoebe with confusion, nodded his head and said, "No problem at all."

"Good." Phoebe turns away from them and looks at me with an unreadable expression. "That's settled, I think it is best for everyone to get some sleep." She turns towards the group and says, "We are all tired and we have a busy day tomorrow. Gerald is going to take care of Nadine for the night." She turns back to Gerald and says, "After all we can trust him now." What the hell does that mean? We can trust him now. Now that he apologized to her, does she want to get back with him. She turned to look at my face, no there is something else happening here. What is she planning?

"Yeah, your right. We have a long day tomorrow." Gloria said tiredly.

"Come on Gloria, let's go." Stinky grabs Gloria's hand and guides her to their room.

Phoebe turned to Sheena and Park and said, "Get some rest guys." Park nodded his head and guided Sheena upstairs to their room, before Sheena can do anymore damage to Nadine. Phoebe turned to Nadine and Gerald, "I would advise you guys to go to sleep as well. Because it's going to be along day for YOU, Nadine." She turned away from Gerald and Nadine, started walking up the stairs, but stopped and turned to me. "Are you coming?" I stood there dumbfounded for a second or two before following her up the stairs.

We walked up the stairs and made it to the roof, without speaking a word. We walked through the door and towards our spot. She kept walking back and forth in front of me. She looked like she was trying to piece together something in her head. I waited patiently for her to say something to me, but patients is not my strong suit. She is making me anxious, just watching her walk back and forth without saying a word. "Phoebe?"

She stops walking and looks at me, "yes."

"Talk to me." She looks at me for a minute and looks down at herself, before looking back at me. I guess she did not realized that she was pacing in front of me. "Is this about what Gerald told you? About him apologizing and him saying that he cares about you?" She looks at me surprised that I can read her so well.

"Yes and no." She starts biting her lip, nervously. I guess she does not know how I would feel about her answer. I would be upset if she chose to go back to Gerald, but I would also be understanding because they been together for so long. What do I care; we are not even together. So what if we shared a kiss and made out tonight. I shake my head. I care a lot about her and if she is happy going back to Gerald, then I am happy for her. I wait for her to continue; she takes a deep breath and says, "No, because I was thinking about Nadine and Gerald situation. Nadine had bruises around her neck and Sheena could not have done it because she was punching Nadine in the face. Gerald said earlier that Nadine is the traitor in the camp and he just found out."

I nod my head yes and responds. "That's true, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Because, Gerald has to be the one that put those brusies around Nadines neck. The way Gerald was holding on to Nadine's arms, he was brusing them. I think Nadine did not just come up to Gerald and told him that she is a traitor, but she has been talking to Gerald for along time. I believe that Gerald was feeding Nadine information and Nadine passing it along to someone else without Sid knowing. My question is : why would Sid need Gerald to contact Nadine, when he has been talking to Gerald himself?"

"We know that Scheck is the first person in charge and he is running everything. What is Nadine getting out of this?

" I am not sure, but my next questions is : Is Nadine working with just Sid or is she working with someone else?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders.

"That's why I wanted Gerald to stay with Nadine tonight. He has been talking to her all along and he would be able to get any type of information out of her."

"Would you be okay with that?" She looked at me questionly. "With Gerald staying the night with another woman?" I feel like I am holding my breath. What is wrong with me? I usually don't care what happens when it comes to another woman and her boyfriend. Now look at me, waiting anxiuosly for an answer.

She waits a couple of seconds to gather her thoughts, before answering my questions. "Yes, because I believe that he cares about me and he may love me, but he does not trust me. He does not trust me enough to tell me what is going on with him. He would rather push me away, than talk to me about something personal in his life. Gerald would warn me first about what is going on with Nadine, just like he did tonight, but he would never be comfortable with telling me his problems. And that is not a relationship that I would want to be in. " She looks at me, really looks at me; like she just realized something. She takes a step towards me and says, "I want someone that I can talk to and be myself with, someone who can not just listen to me, but be there for me when I really need them. Someone that can comfort me in my time of need and I do the same for them. Someone who can me honest with me and never lie to me." Her eyes was locked on mine and I took at step towards her. She no longer ware her glasses that she had when she was younger, I could see her brown eyes spinkling in the moon light. She took the last step towards me closing the distances and said, "Someone like you." I could not take it anymore; I touch my lips with hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pull her close. Losing myself again with her soft lips.


	41. Chapter 41 Whore of Hillwood High

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 40: Whore of Hillwood High

 **Nadine P.O.V**

Phoebe turned to Sheena and Park and said, "Get some rest guys." Park nodded his head and guided Sheena upstairs to their room, before Sheena can attack me again. Phoebe turned to Gerald and I, "I would advise you guys to go to sleep as well. Because it's going to be along day for **YOU** , Nadine." She turned away from us, started walking up the stairs, but stopped and turned to Wolfgang. "Are you coming?" He looked like he was debating for a second or two before following her up the stairs.

I turned around to face Gerald, "well it's just you and me." I looked into his face and his eyes was cast towards the stairwell. The expression on his face was hurt and confusions. I guess he realized that he is too late; serves him right for trying to choke the crap out of me.

His eyes moved away from the stairwell and looked at me with animosity. "Let's go." He grabbed my arm and started pulling me upstairs to his room.

"Someone is excited about getting me in his room." I laughed out loud. "It must have been a while. Do you need me to take care of your needs again?"

We were coming out of the stairwell of the second floor, when he turned me around to look at him. "Last year, never happened between us. We were both drunk, so stop bringing it up." He started digging me down the hall towards his room.

He was about to open the door for me, when I said, "That's what your mother said." I snatched my arm away from him and open the door myself. He walked into the room behind me and slammed the door shut. I love getting under his skin; he deserves everything that's coming to him for playing me like a fool. "We were not that drunk and you know it."

He walks over to me, crosses his arms over his chest and stares me down like a dog. "Last year does not matter, what..."

I cut him off from speaking, "Yes it does!" I started to yell. I am so tired of keeping this secret. "Do you know why I started spying on everyone? Why I started sending messages to everyones phone, because I knew that it would hurt them? Why I distance myself from everybody?" It's funny that no one asked me about my absents or tried to find me. Rhonda is the only one that had my back. I started to blink back tears, remembering everything that I went through last year. Why I started working for the Mob and why I need money to get out of town, not just out of town, but out of the state? "It is all because of last year at Rhonda's party."

 _Flash Back last year_

 _I was checking myself out in one of Rhonda's many bathrooms. I don't know why I straightened my hair for this party, as soon as I walk out this door into the mass of people, my hair is going to draw up. I open the door and walk out of the bathroom; I see people dancing, drunking, and making out everywhere. Every grade was at this party, from freshman to seniors. I walk further into the room, I see Arnold and Helga in the corner laughing about something, Patty and Harald talking to Wolfgang and some brunette, Curly and Rhonda walking upstairs, Stinky, Gloria, Park and Sheena talking at the snack table, Sid in the corner grilling Arnold and Helga and Gerald talking to Brainy and Lila at the punch table. I wonder where Phoebe is, so I start looking around the room and I could not find her._

 _Gerald ended his converstaion with Brainy and Lila and started walking towards me. He hands me a cup and says, "You look lonely tonight."_

 _I grab the drink out of his hands and smile up at him. " I was wondering where Phoebe was tonight. You two never leave each other side." I put the cup to my lips and it tasted like alcohol._

 _He rolled his eyes at me and said, "Phoebe is at home, being a perfect student."_

 _"Sounds like trouble in paradise." The next couple of hours was Gerald and I was drinking and talking about anything and everything. It felt good to finally have someone to talk to and not be a third wheel._

 _He looked at me seductively and said, "you might need another drink."_

 _"Gerald, are you trying to seduce me?" I smirked up at him._

 _He lean down in my neck and said, "maybe I am." We snuck upstairs to one of Rhonda's guest rooms. He had his hands wrapped around my waist as I opened the door to the room. We stepped into the room and Gerald did not waste anytime before his lips was on mine. He kissed me long and hard, before he pulled back and said "I think I am drunk, because your not Phoebe and I think I like it." He pulled me back to him and kissed me again._

 _I should have pushed him away from me, I should have left the room and walked down the stairs. Why is my brain not working? Why can't I stop this before it goes to far? I guess because I am tired of being the last girl to be picked. I want a guy to make me feel good about myself, give me attention and tonight that is what I am going to get. Tonight is about me and my needs._

 _The next morning, I rolled over to the other side of the bed and felt that the bed was empty. I opened my eyes and my head started to spin, I feel like I was hit by a truck. Someone started knocking on the door, "Nadine are you in there?" It sounded like Rhonda, so I started pulling the sheets up around me. When she open the door and walked into the room. "Oh my...Nadine." She puts my clothes on the bed for me to grab and turned around to wait for me to get dress. I got dressed and walked to the bathroom as Rhonda followed behind me. I washed my face and dryed it with a towel. I looked at her in the mirror; she was waiting me for to tell her who I was with last night."It does not matter Rhonda, he is long gone."_

 _"Are you going to be okay?" she ask concerned._

 _"Yeah, it was a one night stand." I started walking into the room to gather the rest of my things._

 _"Gerald is an ass." I whip my head around so fast to face Rhonda, that I thought I give myself whipflash. "Don't be surprised, he tried snucking out about in hour ago. He left with Curly." I shake my head, fall down on the bed and laugh. Rhonda comes over to me and was about to sit down on the bed, but stops and stays standing._

 _"I feel guilt, Phoebe been in love with him since the fouth grade and he cheated on her with me." I looked up at Rhonda, "Why me?" I stand up from the bed, "Now, I am going to have this name on my back, 'Whore of Hillwood High.' You can't tell anyone Rhonda, please." It is bad enough that he left me without saying anything to me. I feel embarrassed and ashamed of myself. I am not this girl or am I?_

 _"You are not going to have 'Whore of Hillwood High' written on your back. Your my best friend and my sister, I am not going to let anything happen to you. This stays between us, not even Curly is going to know."_

 _End of Flash Back_

"I am sorry I was a jerk to you, but I am with Phoebe and I love her." Gerald said. "I still don't understand why that night was so important..."

I shake my head and frustration, "First of all Gerald, you are not sorry for what you did to me. You got what you wanted, because Phoebe was not putting out and you became frustrated. Then you turned around and shut me out from everyone in the group, making me become a villain in everyone's eyes." Tears started falling down my face, thank God, Rhonda was there for me, I don't know what I would do with out her. "I don't know what you told Phoebe or everyone else in the group about me, but they can easily forgive you, but can't me." I took a deep breath and said, "You may love Phoebe, but your not with her anymore." I want to bring him pain, just like he did me. "You pushed her away into the arms of another man, who can and have been there for her. Someone who can love her better then you **EVER** can."

He was becoming angrier and angrier, "You have no right to tell me about my relationship with Phoebe..."

"I have every right, because it was not just a one night stand Gerald. You cheated on Phoebe a couple of times and made me out to be the villian."

"I only cheated on Phoebe once with you..."

"But you also cheated on her with Connie and Marie." He was shock that I known about those two girls. "Let's face it Gerald, your not the golden boy that everyone makes you out to be. Everyone thinks that you made one mistake, but I know the truth."

"My relationships does not have anything to do with what is going on here. Whatever happened between us last year, as nothing to do with why you are spying on everyone."

"Yes it does, Gerald. I got pregnant by you!" I screamed out in frustration. Finally, it is off my chest.

"What?" Gerald said in shock.

"Eveything I did and everything I am doing is to protect my son."


	42. Chapter 42 I'm Gonna Love You

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 41: I'm Gonna Love You

 **Nadine P.O.V**

"My relationships does not have anything to do with what is going on here. Whatever happened between us last year, as nothing to do with why you are spying on everyone." Gerald said matter-of-factly.

"Yes it does, Gerald. I got pregnant by you!" I screamed out in frustration. Finally, it is off my chest.

"What?" Gerald said in shock.

"Eveything I did and everything I am doing is to protect my son."

He shakes his head, "you got...you are...wait...what?" He could not even form a complete sentence.

"Like I said, I got knock up." Maybe if I say it this way, he would understand.

"What do you mean, you got pregnant by me?" Gerald pointed his finger at me, demanding to know the truth.

"Gerald I had a child, what don't you understand?"

"You're lying!" He said in denial. I pulled out my phone and scrolled to a recent picture of me and my son laying on a bed. I look down at the picture and smile to myself. He has the biggest brown eyes you ever want to see and a full set of hair. I look up from my phone and turn it to Gerald and right away, Gerald knows that he is the father. He grabs my phone and holds it closer to his face so he can see. "That's my son." He says it to himself to make sure that it is real.

"No, he is MY son! You just helped create him." He is not taking my child away from me. I worked to hard to make sure that no one knows that I have a baby. Only two people know and now Gerald, and I plan to keep it that way. "The whole time that I was pregnant, until I gave birth to him 3 months ago, I did everything I could for him. You were with Phoebe or cheating on her with Connie and Marie. He is MY son!" I take my phone out of his hand and put it in my pocket.

Gerald looked at me like I stole his toy. "You never told me! He is mine as much as he is yours! How could you not tell me?" He started to scream.

"Tell you what? The way you treated me last year was like garbage. Someone's left over trash that no one wants anymore." Thinking back to what happened last year and everyone turning their back on me.

"Don't turn this on me, about what happen last year. You lied to me and stole my child!"

"I did not, I did what was best for him! He is my son and I am keeping him protected from..."

He cuts me off from what I want to say, "Don't you dare." He put his hand up in my face. "I don't care what I did to you, I have every right! He is MY SON TOO DAMNIT!"

"He is..."

"Don't say a word to me." He shake his head, "I don't want to even look at your face." He walked to the door, opened it and slammed the door behind him. I walked over to the bed and set down. I pulled out my phone and scrolled down to my pictures. I clicked on the most recent picture again and looked at me and George. He is the best thing that has every happened to me, but he scares me too. He scares me so much I don't want to lose him. I lay down on the bed and continue to look at the picture.

 **I found myself dreaming in silver and gold  
Like a scene from a movie that every broken heart knows  
We were walking on moonlight, you pulled me close**

 **Wolfgang P.O.V**

Tonight it's really chilly and breeze out. I looked down at Phoebe, laying fast asleep in my arms. I pull her closer to me and move the covers over us. I don't want her to catch a cold, she is special to me and I don't want to lose her. I move a piece of hair and look into her beautiful face. I want to remember every detail, because I don't know what tomorrow will bring.

 **Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone  
Woke up in tears with you by my side  
Breath of a leave and I realized,  
No one will promise tomorrow  
**

 **Arnold P.O.V**

I heard someone mumbling and I turned around to my right side and Helga was laying next to me. "No...please...I can't lose you." Helga was shaking her head. "No." She screamed out and jumped up out of her sleep.

"Helga?" I spoke her name gently. "Are you alright?"

She turn to me and realized that she was dreaming. "Oh Arnold," I grabbed her to me and held her in my arms. "I thought...I thought I lost you." She sobbed in my neck. "I can't...I can't..."

"Shh...I am right here." I rubbed her back up and down. I guess she is still worried about what happened tonight with Sid. "Nothing is going to happen."

 **So, I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you,  
I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Forever will stay in, I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know it when we'll run out of time  
So, I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you,  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**

 **Brainy P.O.V**

I guided Lila upstairs to our room that we are going to be sharing. We walked down the hall and I opened the door for her. She walked into the room and laid down on the bed. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the bed to cuddle with her. I put my right arm around her waist and watch her close her eyes. I could not sleep last night, because I almost lost her and I don't want to take that chance again. I feel my eyes closing and I can finally rest because I know that she is right next to me.

 **In a blink of an eye,  
Just a whisper of smoke  
You could lose everything  
The truth is you're never alone**

 **Stinky P.O.V**

My arms are wrapped around Gloria tightly. I already lost my house and my family. I don't want to lose anyone else that I care about. I look down at Gloria and smile to myself. I may have lost my family, but I am not alone.

 **So, I'll kiss you longer baby  
Any chance that I get  
I'll make the most of the minutes  
So long with no regret  
Let's take our time to say what we want  
Here's what we've got  
Before it's all gone  
'Cause no one will promise tomorrow**

 **Curly P.O.V**

Rhonda finally went to sleep, after I kept telling her that I am fine. I am looking out the window, watching the moon and thinking about the deal that I made with Rhonda's father. How my life would be different if I never took the deal. Then I turn and look at the bed, watching Rhonda sleep. I walk over to the bed and climb under the cover with her, I pull her close to me and kiss her forehead. I don't regret it.

 **So, I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you,  
I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Forever will stay in, I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know it when we'll run out of time  
So, I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you,  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
**

 **Park P.O.V**

"Sheena." She was laying on the bed, facing the wall cryng her eyes out. I gently touched her arm and she turned around to face me. Her eyes were puffy and red. I moved my hand to her cheek and wiped the tears from her face.

"I...I...I can't take it. Everyone lost someone, or something happened to them...I...I can't..." Sheena broke down crying. She could not even finish her sentence.

"Shh..." I grabbed her to me and she cried into my chest. "We will get through this, you just have to have a little faith. No matter what happens we have each other and the others."

 **I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you,  
I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye **

**Harold P.O.V**

I am standing in the doorway watching Patty check on Justin. I don't understand what is going on with everyone, but I know that I would do anything for Patty. Patty looks up from checking Justin's bandage on his chest and looks at me and smiles. Everytime I look at her smile, my heart pounds against my chest. I just love her to much. Whatever is going on I don't want to lose her.

 **Forever will stay in, I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know it when we'll run out of time  
So, I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you,  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**

 **Gerald P.O.V**

I am walking up and down the hallway talking to myself. **"** I have a son." I keep repeating over and over again. What's his name? When was he born? She said three months ago. Where is he now? I come to the door of my room and stop in front of it. I know she is in there, but am I ready for this? Am I ready to be a father? I can't even get my sister out of trouble, how can I handle fatherhood? I put my hand on the door handle and open the door, "Nadine."

Nadine was sleep on the bed with her phone in her hand. I walk over to the bed and take her phone out of her hand. I use her indexs finger to unlock her phone, since hers is touch. I walk over to a black chair in the room and sit down. The phone unlocks and the picture of Nadine and my son laying on a bed together comes right up. I smile to myself, he looks just like me. I look up from the phone and look at Nadine sleeping on the bed. "Why did you hide my son from me? Why did you not tell me?" Then I think to myself about how I treated her last year and I feel sick to the stomach. I look back at the picture on her phone. Now that I know you are mine, I am going to do anything I can to protect you, if only she gives me that chances. I just hope I am not to late.

 **A/N – The song that I used is "Like I'm Gonna Lose You", by Meghan Trainor ft John Legend. I love this song.**


	43. Chapter 43 Deception

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 42: Deception

 **Wolfgang P.O.V**

 **(Flash Back 9 months ago)**

It was a warm spring afternoon, Edward and I was walking down the street to my house. We just got finish playing a game of basketball with Football face and Tall Head boy. Everyone was down at the court, watching us play, it was an ongoing rivalry that we had between us. Ever since we were in elementary school, we also settled our differences on the court or some type of sport. I had to omit that it helped solve a lot of our problems over the years.

"Yo man, we crushed them." Edward said enthusiastically. "It's funny how the ball started to deflate after a while." I shake my head at him, I thought that I was the dishonest one in the group, when did I start becoming soft. Now that I think about it Edward started doing a lot of shady things. What's going on with him?

We make it to my house and walk up the stairs. "Mom, I'm home." I yelled into the house. We walked into the kitchen, I opened the refrigerator and pulled out two ginger ales sodas. I handed one to Edward and walked to the kitchen table to sit down. When I notice bills and statements all over the table and an eviction notice. I picked it up and read the first line, "You have 30 days to vacate the premises." What? I turned to Edward shocked and looked back at the letter. "Mom." I yelled again.

We heard footsteps coming into the kitchen, when I looked up from the letter and saw a red headed woman walk into the room and sit down at the table. "You must be Wolfgang."

"Who the F*** are you?" I yelled angrily.

She started laughing and turned her head towards Edward. "You did not tell him that I was coming by." She turned back to me and said, "I am here to help you, with all of your problems." She looks at the eviction letter in my hand, then back into my eyes, "I see that you and your mother have some problems and I can make all of this go away for you."

"This letter in my hand is a lie." We pay our rent on time every month; I am the one that brings it down to the property office every month. I make sure that everything is in order in this house and the bills are paid **EVERY** month, so this is a lie.

She shakes her head at me, picks up a statement letter from the bank, and reads it. "You have negative $548.78 in your checking account and nothing in your savings." She puts down the statement and picks up another letter and starts to read again, "You have not paid your rent in over 6 months, the court mandated you to vacate the premises and I believe that's what your mother is doing now." You can hear the venom in her mouth. She looked behind me out the window and I turned my head. I saw my mom with two men, begging to stop throwing our property in the backyard. I started to go outside but her voice stopped me. "Now, if you want this to end, I can help you with that, you just need to help me for a couple of months until your debt is paid." I keep looking out the window watching my mother and those two men.

That's when Edward spoke up, "I would do it man. It is only for a couple of months."

I turned to him with so much hatred and disappointment, how could he bring someone like this into my house and set me up? I never thought that he would be capable of something like this. My brother and best friend turned against me and for what? What is he getting out of this deal? I turned to the woman sitting at my kitchen table; who are you? I guess there is no way out of this. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just some business transactions." She gets up from the table and says, "Plus you can put this on your college applications, you're going to be helping manage money." She smirks at me and hands me a card. "Be there tomorrow at 2, we have a lot of work to do." She turns to Edward and says, "Come on I will give you a ride home." They walk out of the kitchen and outside to the two men. The four of them walked to the front of the house and got into the car and rode off.

I took a deep breath, walked outside to my mother and helped her pick up our stuff. She was picking up some of our clothes and crying her eyes out. She look up at me and with tears running down her face as I approached her. I put my arms around her and listened to her cry harder and harder against my chest. My mother has not cried like this since my father was around and I never want her to go through his again. What did Edward get me into?

End of Flash Back

The sun was shining bright in my face, I touched the spot next to me and it was empty. I open my eyes and looked around and saw that Phoebe was standing against the edge of the roof. I got up from my spot and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and she leaned into me. "Good morning," I whisper next to her right ear.

"Good morning," she whisper back to me. "How did you sleep?"

"Good." This is so new for me, I was never serious about any other girl, and it was always a hit it and quite it type of deal. But with Phoebe, it is different, even though we just kissed last night, I would never disrespect her. I have this protective mode, just like with my mother. "What about you?"

I can feel her smiling, "good." No words need to be spoken, the only thing that matters right now is us. We continue to look out towards the morning sky, because we both know that it is going to be a long day and night.

 **Helga P.O.V**

I am looking down at Arnold's face, studying every detail, from his eyes to his round nose and his soft beautiful lips. I feel his chest rise and fall and his breathing start to pick up. I look at his soft lips and watch as he starts to smile, "Good morning," he speak husky. He opened his eyes and continue to smile at me, "how are you feeling?"

"I should be asking you that. You're the one that got stabbed." I still can't get it out of my head, watching Nadine, Patty and Sheena pull Arnold out of the van last night. Then having that nightmare. I can't lose him.

"Hey," he touched my cheek, "I'm right here. I am not going anywhere." I nod my head and lean into his hand. My phone started going off, that's weird, and everyone I know that has my number is here. I move away from Arnold and grab my phone off the desk across the room. I looked at the number on the phone and it was my house. I looked at Arnold and back at the phone. "Who is it?"

"My house." I looked down at the phone again and answered, "Hello?"

"Helga, are you safe?"The man on the phone spoke to me.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, are you safe?" He sounds so worried, able me.

"Yes, dad what's going on?" I walked over to the bed and sit down next to Arnold.

"Scheck is back and he is going to come after you."

"Wait, what? I though Reba was coming after me, because of the fight." Arnold mouths, what happened?" So I tell mouth back, 'Scheck is back'. He looked at me in shock.

"What? Who is Reba?"

"Phoebe's mother..."

"That B****, how do you know about the fight?" I guess Bob does not knows about Reba, but how does he know about Scheck?

"Because she blackmailed me into being part of this Mob."

"Hillwood Mob?"

"Yeah, how do you know this?"

"There is a lot of stuff I know about. I just never knew Scheck would take it this far."

"Dad, what are you talking about?"

"Never mind that, I know you are with that football head kid, Alfred and Phoebe, right?"

"Yeah Arnold and Phoebe. And a couple of our school mates..."

"Don't tell me where you are. I just want to make sure you are safe. Now that I know Reba is part of this, I have to make a couple of phone calls. I will call you later today."

"Okay."

"Be safe Helga."

"Will do, Dad." And he hung up the phone. I looked at Arnold, before staying up, "I need to talk to Phoebe. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I am going to check on Curly to see how he is feeling this morning."


	44. Chapter 44 Business

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 43: Business

 **Bob Pataki P.O.V**

 **"** Be safe Helga." I hung up the phone in put my hand on my head. Okay, Helga is with Alfred and Phoebe. Reba is working with Scheck, I wonder if Kyo knows about it. Reba and Scheck wants Helga in the ring to fight. Who is she going to be fighting and why? I looked at my watch, great I was suppose to meet the old man at the country club in a hour. I pick up the phone again and dial the Sunset Arms and wait for the old man to answer.

"Hello Sunset Arms."

"Phil, it's me Bob."

"Pataki, cancelling on our game of tennis." He laughed into the phone. "Scare I'll beat you like last time." We been playing different sports games with each other on Saturdays for years. I though it was going to stop since Mile came back with his wife a few years ago. But that same Saturday, Phil showed up and we continued our tradition ever since.

"Listen here prune face, today is not tennis, today is backgammon. And we have more important business to take care of today.

"Like what?"

"Scheck is back."

"WHAT?" Phil yelled into the phone.

"Meet me at the place in a hour and bring the boys." I hung up the phone and dial another number.

"Bob Pataki, what do I owe this phone call." The man on the line spoke.

"Richard Peterson the III, we made a deal seven years ago with your company. And I believe that you know that Scheck is back and as been for along time. You moved to England five years ago with some propety and we want it back."

"Yeah, I know Scheck is back. I have eyes everywhere, remember that's why you were paying me. What makes you think that we have it?"

"Because we entrusted you with the deal..."

He cuts me off. "Bob, last year we gave the property back to the Lloyd's. Buckely flew to England last year demanding we give it back, which we did. So I assume that you had it and you did not want to do business anymore."

"What?"

"Buckely and this red-head woman came into my office demanding we give back the property to them. They had all the right paperwork and everything."

"Wait, did you just say red-head woman?"

"Yes, I believe her name was Reba. Why?"

"Because she is working with Scheck. If Scheck does not have the property, then that B**** has it."

"Buckely is coming here today for business with the General."

"Keep him there. I am going to have a little meeting this afternoon, with his 'friend' Reba." I hung up the phone and dial two more people. Time to start handling business.

 **Rhonda P.O.V**

 **(Flash Back last year)**

It's been two months since my last party. I am driving downtown to a local drug store with Nadine. We were both silent with fear with what was about to happen. I parked the car and we both get out and walk into the drug store. We walked down the health and beauty aisle and looked for pregnancy test. Nadine kept looking at the boxes debating in her head which one to buy. She reached her right hand out in took one of the boxes. She walked over to the candy section and stopped. "What are you looking for?"

"I need some candy to calm my nervous." She picked up gummy worms and headed towards the cashier. We paid for the items and walked out towards the car. We reached the car and she said, "Thank you." Before opening the door and getting in. I smile to myself, because I know she would be doing the same thing for me. I get into the car and drive back to my place.

"Whatever happens, I will aways be there for you." I told her as we pulled up in front of my house. We get out of the car and head upstairs towards my room, when my father comes out of the study with a red-head woman and two gentlemen. We stop on the stairs and look down at them speaking.

"Buckely, it was nice doing business with you." She smirked at my father. "I will be expecting you tomorrow night at the club, to celebrate this merger of our business." She looked up at Nadine and I on the stairs and back towards my father. She gave my father a knowing look, turned on her heels and walked out the door with both men carrying a briefcase in each hand.

My father shakes his head disappointingly and walked back into his study. I was going to walk down the stairs toward my father, but I looked at Nadine and realized that we have more pressing matters to attend to. We contine to walk up the stairs and into my room. "Is everything okay? We can do this another time and you check on your dad." Nadine asked worried.

"No, I can find out later. You can use the bathroom and I wait here." I set down on the bed and watched her walk into my bathroom. I heard the toilet bowl flush and the sink turn on. She opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. "What does it say?"

"I have to wait two minutes." She sit down on the bed and we both looked at the bathroom door. "I don't know what I would do, if I am pregnant. My parents will most likely kick me out."

I touched her hand and smiled to her, "we will get to that point once we know." She nods her head and stands up from the bed. She walks into the bathroom for a couple of minutes. "Nadine." I yell out to her.

She walks out of the bathroom in shock. "I'm pregnant." She shakes her head and sits on the bed. Her phone starts to go off. She looks at the phone and it is Peapod Kid. "I can't answer it right now. I can't face him. I don't understand why he keeps calling."

"He still cares about you, ever though he moved to England."

"That was 5 years ago." She shakes her head. "I don't know what I am going to do with this baby." She breaks down crying and I grab her to me.

(End of Flash Back)

 **Nadine P.O.V**

I heard a phone going off across the room. I open my eyes and look at my left hand to see that my phone is missing. The phone continue to go off, when I look across the room and see Gerald in a chair looking at my phone. He turned to me and said, "Why is Peapod Kid calling you? And why do you have a picutre with him with **MY SON**?" I threw my head back on the pillow and sighed. It is to early in the morning for Gerald's questions.


	45. Chapter 45 New Friends

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 44: New Friends

 **Helga P.O.V**

 **(Flash Back 3 months ago)**

It's been two weeks since Sid and Reba blackmailed me into dating Sid. For the last two weeks, I've been coming to the warehouse after school to learn 'the business' as Sid calls it. Lila and I are waiting outside the warehouse for Sid and Curly, so we can head to the club. Sid took me shopping the other day and made me put on this one shoulder satin short red cocktail dress, with red lipstick for the night. My hair is up in a tight bun and I was wearing black heels. Lila is standing next to me, wearing a green lace overlay sleeveless fare cocktail dress, black heels and her hair is down wrapped around her shoulders. We are both nervous, because we don't know what to expect.

Tonight is going to be our first time watching Curly fight. From what Curly told me it is nothing like Wrestlemania, he said that he never killed anyone yet, but only knocked them out. I start thinking about how the Mob is run. From what Curly and Iggy told me earlier, there is gambling and fighting, and that the Mob controls the banks and schools. Curly, Iggy and Edward have to fight in the ring and kill that person in order to win. If they only knock them out, they only get a third of that money. When fighters come to the club with their sponsor, there are not only here for the money, but also to gain control of certain areas. Reba has Wolfgang moving the money to different banks and collecting property in between the deals. I never pictured Wolfgang as the accountant type, but whatever he does for Reba, he is good at it.

Lila looks at me with her green eyes and whispers to me, "Helga, I'm ever so worried."

I turn my attention to Lila, "about what?" I spoke softly to her.

"I overheard Sid and Reba talking, they want Curly to kill this guy tonight. The guy that is going to be fighting Curley's tonight, well his sponsor is part of the British intelligence." Lila looked around the parking lot to make sure that no one heard us. "They said that Curly is starting to hold back with his fighting skills. They said that Curly needs to kill this guy tonight, so they can take over a certain area and if he does not kill him, Mr. Lloyd is going to pay the price."

"Mr. Lloyd, Rhonda's father?" I asked concerned.

"Yes." Lila nods her head.

"Why would Mr. Lloyd pay the price for Curly not killing this guy?"

"Because I am Mr. Lloyd's fighter and he is my sponsor." Curly came out of nowhere towards Lila and I. "I am doing this for Rhonda, the same way you are doing this for Arnold and Phoebe."

"Curly." Both Lila and I said at the same time.

"No more talking about this, Sid is coming." Curly grabs Lila's left arm, motioned for me to follow him and started leading us to the car. I guess he knew not to touch me or Sid would have a cow. "Whatever happens tonight, I am still Curly." He tried to hide it, but he was scared to death. He started speaking softly for only Lila and me to hear. "Tonight, before I start fighting come to the dressing room so we can talk, there is something important I need to tell you both."

We heard footsteps coming towards the car. I turned around to see who was coming towards us and it was Sid. "Hello my angel, you look breath taken." Sid smirks at me. He grabs my chin and lean down to put his mouth on mine.

I turn my head towards the right so, he can kiss my cheek. "Don't want to mess up my lipstick."

He started laughing, "You're so right." He moved his head away from me, turned to Curly and Lila and said, "Let's get this show on the road." He opened the left side of the car door for me and I sit in the back with Lila as Curly sit in the front with Sid. Sid started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He turned to Curly and gives him a devilish smile, "you ready for them?" Curly did not say anything; he just turned his head towards the window. "We are counting on you and you know what you need to do. So don't fuck it up." Curly just continue to stare out the window, without speaking a word. We finally made it to the club and parked the car. Curly opened the door for Lila, as Sid did the same for me. Curly and Sid escorted Lila and I into the club area, we kept walking until we were in a room area, where we can see the fight. Sid turned to me and said, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Surprise me." I learned with Sid to just except anything that he gives you, because he is only going to bring it to you anyway. No matter, how many times you say NO, he is still going to bring you what you don't want. I turned to the couch in the room and sit down on it. Lila follows my lead and sits down next to me. Curly followed Sid to the bar area quietly. I was looking around the club area, when I felt Lila's hand grab my wrist. I turned to her and said, "What's wrong?"

Lila was staring straight ahead of us. I turned my head to see what she was looking at and Peapod Kid and his father walked into the club with five other gentlemen. "Is that Peapod Kid with his father? I though he moved to England."

"Yeah, me too," I agreed with Lila. We watched Peapod Kid and his father walk into another room across from us, so they can watch the fight. Peapod Kid kept looking at his phone anxiously and ignoring what his father was saying to him.

Curly and Sid came back to the room with our drinks. Curly was about to sit down next Lila, when Reba, Mr. Lloyd and five other gentlemen walked into the room. Mr. Lloyd walked up to Curly and ignored Lila, Sid and I, before speaking, "Are you ready for this?" He put his hands on Curly shoulders and I could tell that Curly was tension. Curly just nodded his head and walked away from Mr. Lloyd. Mr. Lloyd put his head down for a second and shakes his head before looking back up at everyone.

Reba smile at everyone and said, "That's great, we have people here from England that is looking to expand their business, with our property. And we are not going to let them, right Curly." She gives him a smirk, walk up to him and continue what she was saying, "You're going to show them what Hillwood Mob is all about. Just remember who you work for." She said threateningly to Curly. Curly give her a blank stare and she took a step back. "Go get dress." Curly walked past her in headed for the dressing room. Lila and I stood up and started to follow after Curly, when Reba voice stopped us. "Where are you two going?"

Lila spoke for the both of us, "I am going to check on Curly, to wish him oh so best of luck and Helga is going to the bathroom since it is in the same direction, right?" I nod my head and agreement.

Reba accepted what Lila said to her and said, "Hurry back."

We quickly walked to the back dressing area to find Curly. We knocked on the door, waiting patiently for him to open. He opens the door and looks at both Lila and I and motions for us to come into the room. We walk into the room and Curly close and lock the door. "Are you okay?" Lila walks up to him and touches his left shoulder, Curly as not spoke a single word since the parking lot. Curly just keep giving Lila a blank stare, until I walk up to him and touch his right shoulder. He looked down to the ground and tears started falling from his eyes. Both Lila and I grab Curly to us and the three of us held each other. After some time has passed by, we pulled away from each other.

Curly walked to the sink area in the room and washed his face, then dried it with a towel. Curly turned to Lila and me and said, "Peapod Kid and his father, is out there. Do you guys know who Peapod Kid's father is?"

"Yeah, he is Richard Peterson the III. He helps my father and a couple of other people in Hillwood with finances. If you cross him, he makes you disappear for good. What is he doing in Hillwood, I through he moved to England?"

"I don't know, but Wolfgang and I was talking yesterday and he found paperwork with Peterson's company."

"What kind of paperwork?" I asked.

"He found a deed and private accounts that are linked to Peterson company. I don't think he knews about it. I think Reba and Mr. Lloyd stole his property and he wants it back. I think that they are going to go after Reba, not just with this fight, but with everything. Whatever Wolfgang found out, it's not good, because she has Richard Peterson the III, sitting across from her."

"Is he a sponsor too?" Lila asked curiously.

"No, but his friend is a sponsor." Curly looked at the clock on the wall, took a deep breath and said, "look, whatever happens tonight..."

"Don't say it. You need your head in the ring." I said firmly.

"Rhonda would always love you, no matter what you do." Lila reassured Curly. We heard a knock on the door and Lila walked to the door and opened it for Mr. Lloyd.

Mr. Lloyd looked around the room at the three of us and said, "are you ready?" Curly nods his head and walked pass Mr. Lloyd out the door into the club area, where the fight was going to be handle. Mr. Lloyd shakes his head follows Curly to the ring.

Lila and I follow behind Mr. Lloyd, we walk back to the VIP area that we are going to be sitting. We ignore Reba and the five genlemen and sit down on the couch to watch the fight. We watch Curly enter the ring and some guy close the gates behind Curly. The bell rings meaning that it is time to start fighting. Curly starts punching the guy in the face repeatedly. The guy pushes Curly off him and kicks Curly in the head. Curly falls down on the matt and the guy lifts his foot in the air and bring it down on Curly stomach. Lila grabs my wrist tightly, and makes a screech sound. Sid comes over to the couch and sits next to me. Sid leans into my left shoulder and whispers into my ear, "Isn't this great?" I turned to him sick to my stomach. He looks at me and smile, "I get to be with you and watch a free show." Lila tighens her hand around my wrist, digging her nails into my skin. I turned to Lila, she looked like she was going to be sick. I turned back to the ring and saw that it was so much blood, coming from Curly and his opponent, I was going to be sick myself.

I looked across the ring and saw Peapod Kid run out of the room and into the hallway with his phone to his ear. I turned back to Lila and she looked like she was going to pass out. I turned back to Sid, "I am going to take her to the bathroom. We will be right back." I stood up and lead Lila to the back, where Peapod Kid just ran out.

I put my hand on Lila's upper back and walked her to the bathroom door. Peapod Kid was pacing back in forth on the phone. "How is she now?...How far apart are the contractions?...Okay, I am on my way." He hang up the phone and run out of the club without noticing Lila and I walking into the bathroom.

I wonder what that was about, but Lila just vomit all over the floor. I don't know how long Lila's head was in the towel bowl, but there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Helga, Lila, are you guys alright?" Curly spoke outside of the door.

"Curly is a life." Lila choked out.

I patted her back and say, "it sounds like it. Curly just open the door and come in." I heard the door open in Curly walked into the bathroom. His left eye was black and blue, his lip was cut open and his cheek was blooding. Curly shakes his head at Lila with her head in the towel bowl.

"Is the fight over?" Lila said not looking up from her spot.

"Yes." Lila finally turns her head away from the towel and looks at Curly. "Come on let me take you home." Curly bends down and picks Lila up, "both of you."

"Where is Sid?" I asked.

"Handling the rest of the deal."

"Did you...?" I looked into Curly's eyes and everything I needed to know he told me. Lila lean her head into his chest and closed her eyes as tears fall down.

"Let's just go home." Curly carried Lila out of the bathroom, as I followed behind. We walked out into the club area and everyones eye was on us, as we passed them. No one dare to speak to us, they just moved out of our way. I looked over to the VIP rooms and Reba, Mr. Lloyd, Sid and Richard Peterson the III was all in one room in deep conversation. I just hope I am far away from the bomb that is going to go off.


	46. Chapter 46 Research and Report

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 45: Research and Report

 **Nadine P.O.V**

I heard a phone going off across the room. I open my eyes and look at my left hand to see that my phone is missing. The phone continue to go off, when I look across the room and see Gerald in a chair looking at my phone. He turned to me and said, "Why is Peapod Kid calling you? And why do you have a picutre with him with **MY SON**?" I threw my head back on the pillow and sighed. It is to early in the morning for Gerald's questions.

"Gerald, give me my phone back." I said with my head on the pillow. I am to tired to fight with him this morning.

He stands up and walks over to the bed. "You did not answer my question." He hands me my phone, not letting go of the phone and looks down into my face.

"Let go." I said firmly. He lets go of the phone and waits for me to answer his question. "What?" I look up into his face. He is standing over me with mix emotions on his face.

"You know what. Where is my son and why is Peapod Kid holding him?

"Gerald, it is to early for this. Please leave me alone."

"No, I want answers." I sit up on the bed, put my hands on my head and use my hands as a brush, to flaten my hair. I stand up from the bed and start to walk to the door, when Gerald grabs my arm. "Where are you going?"

I looked at his hand around my arm, then back up to him. I am not a morning person and he is pushing my buttons. "To the bathroom, now let go." He lets go of my arm, I turned to the door, grab the door handle, open the door and start to walk out the room, when I noticed that he was going to follow me. "Where are you going?"

"With you." He said it like it was obivous. "I am not leaving your side until you tell me everything I need to know."

I slam the door shut and turn my attention to Gerald. "Listen up Gerald, and listen good. You are not going to bug the hell out of me about any type of questions. I will tell you everything you need to know and do time. You are not going to harass me, threaten me or choke me again. Because if you do, I will make sure you will never see or hear from George again." Every word I spoke to Gerald, I pointed a finger into his chest.

"So that's his name, George."

I shake my head, grab the door, open it and walk out into the hallway. I walk down the hallway to the bathroom. I close and lock the door behind me. I reach into my pant pocket and pull out my phone. Peapod Kid called me twice. I hit the call button and wait for him to answer the phone.

 _(Flash Back 8 months ago)_

 _I looked out the window watching the clouds go by, as tears fell from my eyes. I can't breathe, I can't think, I just know my life really stinks. My phone starts to ring over and over again. I refused to answer it, I refuse to hear him reject me, for what I did. Who I was with? It's been four months since that night, two months of knowing and two months of running. Running away from his call, running away from the pain and the shame that I been put through and running from love. My alarms starts going off, indicating that it is time for school. I stand up walk toward the alarm and shut it off. I walk out of my room, down the hall, down the stairs and out the front door. I walk down the street, like a zombie._

 _I did not realize that a car pulled up along the side of me, until I heard a woman's voice. "Nadine." I turned my head toward the direction that the voice came from it was the red-headed woman that was at the Lloyd's house a couple of months ago. She rolled down her window and said, "I would like to talk to you about a job opportunity, why don't you get in the car so we can talk. I can drop you off to school."_

 _What could she want from me? How does she know my name? "How do you know me?"_

 _"Why don't you get in the car and find out?" She smirked to me._

 _"No thanks, if you want to talk. You can get out of the car and talk to me." She nodded her head, parked the car and got out of the car. She walked over to me and stands right in front of me. "What do you want?" I said not backing down._

 _"I want to offer you a position with my company. Buckely said that you would be great for the job."_

 _"Buckely?"_

 _"Excuse me, Mr. Lloyd."_

 _"What is the name of your company? What is the job description and why would Mr. Lloyd recommend me for the job?"_

 _"You're a smart girl. You was rasied with Rhonda, so you are just like Buckely's daughter and he said that you would be perfect for the job. You will research and report recent activities to me or one of your classmate and the pay is to die for. I can see that you really need the money, under certain circumstances." She looked down at my stomach and back up at my eyes. "I would take the job." She pulls out a card and hands it to me. "I will give you a day to think about it, so call me tomorrow and we can set up a meeting, just you and me."_

 _She turned around to her car and was about to get in, when my statement stopped her. "You never told me the name of your company."_

 _She turned around to me and smile, "The Hillwood Mob," before getting into her car and driving away._

 _I looked down at the card she give me, it said, Jane Cafe downtown at 2. What makes her think that I want to join some Mob, I thought to myself, before my cell phone starts going off again. I look at the number and it's Peapod Kid. I was about to hit ignore, before I heard a voice behind me. "Please stop ignoring me."_

 _I turned around and Peapod Kid was in front of me. I stood frozen, frozen with fear, frozen with shame and what surprised me the most was I stood frozen with lust. Lust of him being gone for 5 years of my life. I saw his eye travel my body and stop at my stomach. I saw him step back and tears fall from my eyes. I saw confusion and hurt in his eyes. I wanted to go to him, but I knew that he would reject me, so I turned around and started to walk away. I did not know my feet was moving faster and faster until I made it to the park and someone grab my arm. I could not see from the tears that were leaving my eyes, until I was embrace with loving arms around me. I continue to cry into the person's arms. "Please talk to me, please." He begged._

 _"Why are you here? Why?" I choke out. "You can't see me like this."_

 _"You have not talk to me in over two months. I needed to see you, I needed to hear your voice. Please talk to me."_

 _I pulled away from his embrace and started hugging myself. "What do you want to hear? That I had a one night stand with Gerald, who knocked me up. Or do you want to hear that the gang does not talk to me, because of Gerald starting a rumor about me to cover up that we sleep together. Because he is afriad that it will get back to Phoebe. Do you want to hear that I am afraid to tell my parents that I am pregnant, because I know that they would kick me out. Or that Rhonda is the only one that knows that I am pregnant and is willing to have my back, because it happened at her party."_

 _"Why did you not come to me about it?"_

 _"Because I was afraid and shamed of myself. I was afriad because I though you would reject me, turn your back on me, like everyone else."_

 _"You should know by now that I am not like everyone else. I care about you, more than you ever know." He grabbed both my arms and pulled me to him. I layed my head into his chest and listen to his heart beat. "Why was Reba talking to you?" I pulled my head back and looked up at him. "The red-head woman, she handed you a card before walking to her car."_

 _"Mr. Lloyd told her that I needed money and that she has this job opportunity for me. She wants me to join the Hillwood Mob." I felt his hands move from my back to my arms and tighten around them. He pulled me away from him, so he can look into my face._

 _"What do you mean by join the Mob?"_

 _"I don't know..."_

 _"What did she say Nadine?"_

 _"I just told you, she said the job description is research and report and that I report to herself or a classmate, which I am not sure about."_

 _"Meaning she wants you to spy on people and report what you saw back to her. What did she say if you don't do it?"_

 _"She knows that I am pregnant, but she said that she is going to give me a day to think about it." He was really quiet for a while. "What's wrong?"_

 _"You said Mr. Lloyd sent her to you." I nodded my head an agreement._

 _"How do you know her?" I asked, realizing that he called her by name._

 _"She came to England a couple of months ago with Mr. Lloyd to speak to my father. I am afriad if you don't do what she ask, then she is going to hurt you or worse the baby." He took my hand and said, "Come on, let's go somewhere to talk." I follow Peapod Kid out of the park, knowing that he would do anything to protect me._

 _(End of flash back)_

I put the phone to my ear and wait for him to pick up. "Hello, Nadine."

"Hey, how is George?"

"He is doing good. Looking just like his beautiful mother." I smile to myself, thinking about my two boys. "How is everyone doing?"

"They found out that I've been working with the Mob, but they don't know about you and your father."

"Good, because we can't take that chance when we stop Reba and Scheck."

"They have Timberly, Gerald's sister. Wolfgang is meeting with Sid tonight at the pier and some of the gang is going to the warehouse to get Timberly out."

"What time are they going to be meeting?"

"11, why?"

"Because they might need some back up and I don't want anything happening to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me."

"George needs both of his parents, so I am sending help."

"Gerald knows about George." There was complete silents on the phone for a minute or two. "Peapod, did you hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you." More silents was followed.

"Look Peapod..."

"He is George's father. He has a right to know that he has a son. Look, I am going to call you later."

"Peapod..."

"I will call you later. I promise, George says hi."

"Give him a big kiss for me."

"I will...I love you, Nadine...I will call you back." And he hang up the phone. I move the phone from my ear, end the call and put my cell in my pants pocket. I look in the mirror at myself, before heading to the door. I open the door and Sheena is standing at the door.

"Were you just talking to Peapod Kid?" Sheena asked curiously.


	47. Chapter 47 Make Him Sign!

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 46: Make Him Sign!

 **Curly P.O.V**

 **(Flash Back 3 months ago)**

I am walking down the hallway, Monday morning, with Lila. I was wearing black sunglasses to block out the black eye I got Saturday night. My lip was still slit open and my cheek was cut. I felt Lila's hand squeeze my right hand tightly. I turn my head to her and she gave me an encouraging smile, which was mixed with fear. She turned her head straight ahead of us and we saw Helga and Sid. Sid had Helga against the locker forcing his tongue down her throat. Helga had her hands on Sid's shoulders, trying to push him away from her, but also trying to act like she likes it. Lila release my hand and was about to run over to Helga to help her, but I grabbed her hand back, pulling her against me. She looked at me confused and I shake my head at her, "don't make a scene. Remember what we are doing." I whisper in her ear.

She looked up at me with sadness and said, "How can you stand by and watch him? Helga does not deserve this."

"I can't, but I refuse to let something like this get in my way from protecting the people I care about." I turned my head away from her and watched Helga push Sid away completely and say something to him, which Sid accepted. "Helga is a big girl and she can take of herself." I turned my eyes towards Lila, making sure she understands the hidden meaning behind what I am going to say next. "Unlike some people I know." She looked at me with hurt in her eyes. "Put a smile on, they are walking towards us."

Sid practically pulled Helga down the hallway towards us. Helga turned her head towards Phoebe, Gerald and Arnold, with sadness in her eyes, but quickly changed her expression to happiness. I looked at Arnold, he had his head toward the ground after he watched Helga, pass by with Sid. Gerald started patting Arnold's back, trying to speak encouraging words to him. After a while, Arnold brushed Gerald's hand off his back and walked down the hallway alone. Helga and Sid finally made it to Lila and I. Sid punched my shoulder and said, "Crazy fight Saturday night. What, are you trying to hide your beauty mark?" He pointed to my sunglasses.

"Something like that." I put on a fake smile.

He gave me a smile and laughs, "We need to celebrate with our women tonight." He leans forward to whisper so that only I could hear, "Plus, we are going to need them to handle some business tonight." I don't like the way he said that. He pulls back from me and smirks. "We are going to meet up at the warehouse at seven tonight." He turned to Lila and said, "Try not to get sick again, it's not a good look." He walked around Lila and me, pulling Helga with him and started walking down the hallway again. He pulled Helga against him and wrapped his arm around her waist.

I turned my attention back to Lila and she looked deep in thought as she watched Sid and Helga walk down the hallway together. "Lila." I said her name concerned. She looked at me bewildered, "You need to stop showing your emotions in front of Sid…"

"How?" She cuts me off from what I wanted to say. "How can I not show emotions when everything is ever so wrong? Look at your face Curly, look what…"

I grabbed her arm tightly, pulled her into an empty classroom and closed the door. It is time for Lila to learn a lesson that she is never going to forget. "Do you want to die? Do you want your friends and family to die?" She shakes her head at me. "Because that's what is going to happen if you keep showing your emotions. Your actions are going to get us killed! I told you two weeks ago that you have to become someone else to survive." I looked into her face and tears started falling from her eyes. Her lower lip was trembling, so she started to bite her lip to stop it, but it was not working. I took a deep breath and counted to ten to stop my anger from coming out, before speaking again. "I'm sorry Lila." I moved to her and put my arms around her. "I did not mean to make you cry. I am just frustrated from everything that is happening right now."

She buried her head into my chest, "I am…ever so…sorry…I…I…I am trying, but I can't…help it." She said sobbingly. "Saturday was a lot for me."

I rubbed her back, "I know, look at my face. It's easier to run from the cops, when I am trying to set the animals at the zoo free, then to do what I did in the ring Saturday night." She finally stopped crying, "Come on, the bell is going to ring, let's get to class. We still have to meet up at the warehouse tonight." She nodded her head and pulled away from me.

She wiped her eyes and walked towards the door. She put her right hand on the door and turned to me, "I really am trying."

I nodded my head, "I know." She opened the door, for the both of us and we walked out into the hallway. We walked to class dreading for what tonight is going to bring us. We both went throughout the day like a zombie. The final bell ring indicating that school was out and everyone can go home. Lila and I was walking out of the school and down the stairs, when Helga appeared in front of the stairs. She motioned her head to follow her, so we all walked down the street, until we were clear from everyone. We turned into an alleyway and I finally broke the silence. "Where's Sid?" I asked, knowing that he would never leave Helga's side unless he is planning something.

"He is going to meet us at the warehouse." She turned to Lila and said, "Sid and Reba is going to make us do something tonight. I don't know what it is, but Sid said that it has to do with finishing up the business deal from Saturday."

"I don't have to fight anyone?" Lila started to panic.

"No, but I have a good idea, what he wants you guys to do. You are going to have to use your ever so sweet personality." I smirked at Lila.

"What?" She looked at both Helga and I panicky.

"Don't worry, I am not going to let anything happen to you tonight, no matter what." We headed out of the alleyway and down the street. "We have a couple of hours before we have to meet downtown, so get dress and head to the warehouse. We don't want to be late." I dropped both Helga and Lila off at their house's and started to head home.

My mind starts to race about Saturday night, what did I do? I killed a man, fighting. Fighting for what? What was I fighting for? For Rhonda, but it has to be more. Why did they really need me to kill him? What property is so important that their wanted me to kill him? I feel like an animal trapped in a cage, waiting to be let out. I could not think or sleep, I am just there. Walking and thinking, just like a zombie, but a zombie does not think. Would Rhonda still care about me? Would she still love me, if she knew everything that I've been doing?

Hours passed by of me thinking to myself. I found myself at the warehouse with Lila and Helga. We walked into the warehouse and it was full of people standing around in a circle. We walked closer to the circle and saw Edward fighting some man. I looked around and Reba and Sid are standing on the stairs, overlooking the fight. They act like gods, judging us from up there and like they are the ones that can choose who lives or who dies. I turn back toward the fight and Edward kick his opponent in the throat, knocking the wind out of him. His opponent drops to the floor on his knee and holds his throat with his hands. Edward looks up to Reba and Reba nods her head before yelling, "finish him." Edward walks up to his opponent and cracks his neck. His opponent lays emotionless. Everyone starts to cheer for Edward, I looked at Helga, she looked around the room at everything else, but what was in front of her. I looked at Lila and she had her head to the ground, I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me with determination in her face.

"Curly, Lila and Helga come with me." I did not realized it but Iggy came up behind us. "Sid and Reba wants to see you guys in the 'office'." Iggy leads us back towards the 'office' doors. We walk into the room and Iggy closed the door behind him. Reba and Sid walked into the room a couple of second after we did.

Sid walked around Helga, pulled her into him before kissing her on the cheek. Helga continue to look forward, as Sid rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. He pulled away turned to the group and said, "We will be back." He give us a smirk, before pulling Helga out of the room.

"I'm glad you can make it." Reba said as she walked behind her desk. "You did a beautiful job Saturday night Curly and I want to thank you." She sit down before continuing, "As you may know, the job is not done and I am going to need both of you to finish something for me." She looked at Lila and I with a devilish smile. She picked up some papers and motioned for Lila to take them. "I need you to get this sign for me."

Lila took the papers out of Reba's hand and looked down at the papers. "That's it?" Lila asked curiously.

Reba sit back in her chair and said, "No, this person you have to _make_ them sign the papers and Curly is going to help you do that."

"Who has to sign?" I asked

"The General, Rex Smythe-Higgins. I don't care how you do it, but you are going to get him to sign these papers, by tomorrow night." Reba looked at Lila and smiled to her, "Think of it this way, your not fighting in the ring, I just want to see where your loyality lies. You can go now."

We walked out of the 'office' door and out towards the people in the warehouse. Lila keep looking at the paper in her hand, as we walked. I pulled her into a corner of the warehouse, where no one could see us. "The General, Curly. The General...she wants me...to make him sign papers...She is ...EVER SO CRAZY." Lila yelled to me.

I grabbed her shoulder tight, "calm down, and don't make a scene. Let's find Helga and get out of here." She nodded her head and tried to calm herself down. I let go of her shoulders, grabbed her wrist and turned around to find Helga. Helga is not going to like this.

 **A/N: This is going to be a two part scene. Thanks to Historia70 for giving me an idea on this last part. Thanks for the reviews, I am going to try and post the second part sometime with week.**


	48. Chapter 48 Into Deep

Protecting the Ones, You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 47: Into Deep

 **Curly P.O.V**

 **(Flash Back 3 months ago)**

We walked out of the 'office' door and out towards the people in the warehouse. Lila kept looking at the papers in her hand, as we walked. I pulled her into a corner of the warehouse, where no one could see us. "The General, Curly. The General...she wants me...to make him sign papers...She is ...EVER SO CRAZY." Lila yelled to me.

I grabbed her shoulders tight, "calm down, and don't make a scene. Let's find Helga and get out of here." She nodded her head and tried to calm herself down. I let go of her shoulders, grabbed her wrist and turned around to find Helga. Helga is not going to like this.

We walked out of the corner, towards the sound of music being played. People were dancing around and cheering. I heard someone call my name, so I turned around and it was Iggy and this girl, Jessica. Why the hell is she here? She had Iggy and I follow her to the club, knowing that Iggy liked her. What is she doing here now? I know something was wrong with her when I first saw her. "Curly, you remember Jessica." Iggy introduce her like she was something special, but I could tell by the way she looked, she was up to something. I nodded my head in agreement. "Jessica, this is Lila. Curly's girlfriend."

"It's ever so nice to meet you." Lila said politely.

Jessica turned to Lila, looked her up and down and said, "Reba said that you might need some help with your assignment that she gave you."

"That's ever so sweet of you, but Curly is going to help me." Lila said politely.

She started to laugh, "Curly the boyfriend." She looked at me and turned back to Lila, "This is a woman's job. That's why Reba insisted that I helped you."

"Well that's why she has me for that." Helga said as she came out of nowhere. We all turned our attention to Helga.

"Who are you?" Jessica asked conspicuously.

"The name is Helga."

Jessica gave Helga a smile and turn to Lila, "I guess you don't need my help after all, but if you do, Iggy knows how to find me." She turned to Iggy, "let's go get a drink." She walked away from the group, as Iggy followed after her like a lost puppy.

"Who was the bimbo?" Helga asked nonchalant.

"Some chick that got Iggy and I, into this mess." Helga and Lila looked at me curious. "I will explain later, let's get out of here."

"We can't. Sid said there is going to be a 'special show' happening tonight that he does not want us to miss." Helga said as she looked around the room.

"What kind of show?" Lila asked worried.

Helga turned back to face Lila and I and said, "I don't know, we can only wait and see."

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming out tonight." Helga, Lila and I turned towards the staircase, where once again Reba and Sid were back standing on. "As you all might know that we been having some trouble with the British Mob, trying to come into our territory and steal our property. And Saturday night, they tried again, but we had to teach them a lesson and Curly proved that lesson." Reba pointed in my direction, so everyone turned to look at Helga Lila and I as she spoke. "But it's not enough, they want to start a war and we are going to give them a war. We are going to take what is theirs, the other half of Elk Island."

Lila and Helga looked at each other with wide eyes and then turned to me. I was shock myself; has Reba lost her mind. That's not starting a war that starting World War III. How is she going to take the British property from them? I understand if the Mob she was stealing from was in this state or even in this country, but no she wants to start a war with the British. Please don't tell me she is going to war with Richard Peterson the III. I am crazy, but not that crazy.

"Yes, Elk Island. And since Curly did a wonderful job Saturday night, he and his beautiful girlfriend is going to help with the plans." I felt so sick as she told everyone about this. I turned to Lila, she looked down at the papers in her hand and started to shake. She flipped one of the pages over and started reading it. "Of course, Helga will accompany them as well along with Wolfgang. By tomorrow night, Elk Island should be ours." Reba gave the crowd a devilish smile. What is she planning?

"So now that business is over, we have a special surprise for you guys." Sid said with a cheesy smile. I looked at both Helga and Lila, Helga looked like she was in a state of shock, and Lila looked like she was ready to faint. I was not doing so well myself. "Since we are going after the British Mob, why not celebrate with a show." Sid pointed across the room, where everyone turned their heads. There was Edward and this guy name James from school holding down some man. The man started to scream out in pain as Edward took a knife to the man's skin. Lila grabbed my hand and squeeze it tight, she looked down towards the ground and waited patiently for the 'show' to be over with. What I did Saturday night was nothing compared to what we had to witness right now. I understand why Lila got so sick, watching me fight, but this is torture. I turned to Helga and she kept looking in the opposite direction, toward the shadow area of the warehouse. What is she looking at? But then I saw it, a small red light in the shadows watching the scene unfold in front of us. Someone was smoking a cigarette and the dark corner of the warehouse. Who are you and why are you hidden from everyone? After a few minutes the light disappeared and the figure was gone from their spot.

Helga turned to me and was about to open her mouth to speak, but the man in front of us was screaming to loud that she forgot what she wanted to say. Helga turned her head to the front and almost passed out from the scene in front of us. She looked at Lila and said, "we need to get her out of here." Lila was getting sick again from all the blood and screaming. Helga walked towards Lila and said, "Lila, let's go, we can sneak out without anyone seeing us." Lila nodded her head, held tight to my hand and the papers that she was holding and Helga and I guided Lila from the crowd.

We were almost to the exit of the warehouse, when Jessica stopped in front of us. "Where are you three going? The show is not over with."

Helga stepped in front of both Lila and I and said, "None of your business, now move."

Jessica gave Helga a smirk and took a step towards her. "You should watch how you speak to people; it might hurt you in the long run."

"And you should not threaten people you don't even know, because they can surprise you."

"You might be Sid girl for the moment, but that won't last forever." She walked around Helga and stopped at Lila and I, "Just like this relationship." She started walking away, as she speaks the next couple of words, "Fair warning, don't fuck up, or it is going to be your heads." She disappeared into the crowd, like a snake hidden in a tree. We all looked at each other with mixed emotions. I pulled Lila towards Helga and grabbed her hand and guided both of them out of the warehouse.

We kept walking until we reached the bus stop a few blocks away from the warehouse. We sit down on the bench and waited for the bus to come. My head is spinning from all the excitement from tonight. I looked at both Lila and Helga and they are both mentally drained from everything that has happened. Lila broke the silence by asking, "These papers that are in my hand is a deed to Elk Island. The General owns 50 percent of Elk Island, how are we going to get this papers signed?"

"I don't know, but does this mean that Reba owns the other half of Elk Island?" Helga asked curiously.

"No, I was reading the deed and it does not make sense. It says that R A.P and K.H owns the other 50 percent of Elk Island?" Lila kept looking at the papers in her hand, before she lets out a screech sound. "Oh My God, Helga that's your address for R.A.P and Phoebe's address for K.H, does this mean…"

Helga cut off Lila, "R.A.P is my father, Robert Anthony Pataki and K.H is Phoebe's father." Everything just got real quiet, until the bus pulled in front of us. We boarded the bus and I paid for our fare. "Let's go back to Lila's house and talk." Helga suggested. We sit on the bus, waiting patiently, until it was time to get off the bus. I just want to go home in get in my bed and pretend that this never happened, but I can't, we are into deep.

 **A/N – Sorry guys, I have not updated in a long time. I've been busy with work and personal issues. I have not forgot about this story. Thank you guys for your patients with me and thanks for the reviews. I will try to update soon.**


	49. Chapter 49 The Guys!

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 48: The Guys!

 **Bob Pataki P.O.V**

I pulled up to Green's Meat, got out of the car and walk around back. I walked to the side of the building and knocked on the door three times. Marty opens the door and moves out of the way to let me in. "Hey Bob, the boys are in the back."

I nod my head and walk down the hallway where I hear a munch of voices coming from the other room. I stand in front of the doorway listening to the men yell about the events that's been happening around town. That's when Phil stands up and yells, "Quiet you munch of jarheads; the kids are missing. We need to know if they are alright."

"I talked to Helga, she is with Alfred and Phoebe and some of her other classmates." I said as I walked in front of the group of men.

"Who the heck is Alfred?" Phil asked confused.

I shake my head; I can't believe he does not know what his own grandson's name is. "Your grandson, Phil."

"You mean Arnold." That's what his name is? "You need to start getting his name right, one day he is going to be your son in-law."

"As long as he knows his own name and he treats my daughter right that's all that matters."

"Bob, where are the kids?" Miles asked annoyed.

"I told Helga not to tell me, because of everything that is going on, but they are safe and I will call her later on today." I looked around the room at the men and saw so many different expressions, but only one stood out and that was rage.

"Phil was telling us that Scheck is back." Harvey said concerned.

"I though he went to jail?" Oscar asked.

"I don't know how he got out of prison, but Marty can you find out some information about that since you are still the Councilman?" I asked Marty.

"Sure, give me a couple of minutes to go to the other room and look it up on the computer." Marty walked out of the room, to do his research.

"I have bad news; Richard does not have the property anymore." I informed the group of men.

"What do you mean he does not have the property? Who has the property? Did he lost it? All that money gone. Where is it?" Everyone started yelling different questions at me.

"Shut up, you idiots. Let Bob speak." Phil yelled to the group of men.

"Reba has it and she is working with Scheck. Scheck called me this morning saying that he wants his property back, but if I don't give it back to him, he is going to have Helga fight in the ring." I explained to everyone.

"The fighting ring?" Phil asked curiously. "Do you mean with the Hillwood Mob?"

"Yeah, Hillwood Mob at the downtown night club, that Buckley been hanging at." I confirmed.

"So if he wants Helga to fight, that means he is going to use Helga for the Elk Island property, since your name is on the deed." Harvey said.

"But that does not make sense, if Reba is working with Scheck. Scheck should have the property. Why is he asking for the property if Reba is working with him?" Miles asked.

"I don't know, but that's what I want to find out." I said determine.

"Does Kyo know what his wife is doing?" Hyunh asked.

"I don't know, but I want a meeting with Reba." A personal meeting, I could see it right now.

"Fellas, I have bad news." Marty came running back into the room, with papers in his hand. "Scheck never went to prison, he never even had a trial."

"What?" Everyone yelled out.

Marty continued to explain. "Scheck is married to the Mayor. She made sure that he never even seen a judge. The crazy part about this is that Scheck been buying property all over town and these papers in my hand are the latest deal that he made. Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck owns 25 percent of the Lloyd's property, but Reba owns 51 percent, leaving Buckley with only 24 percent of his own property."

"If that's the case, that mean, Reba and Scheck owns a quarter of the Elk Island property and all of downtown, they can take over Hillwood. We will not just be losing a small part of Hillwood, but the whole DAMN city!" Ernie yelled.

"We need to find Buckley." Miles demanded.

"He is heading to England to meet with Richard and the General. I told Richard to keep him there." I said not to worry, because if I know Richard the way I think I do. He is going to handle Buckley in his own 'special' way.

"The General, Rex Smythe-Higgins?" Phil requested.

"Yeah." I nodded my head.

"Oh, I can't wait to I see him again." Phil rubbed his hands together. I guess they have some unfinished business.

"Dad, we don't know if he is behind Reba or not." Miles said to his father. "We don't even know if Reba is working with the British or not.

"Well, if he is, I want to personally teach him a lesson." Phil said to Miles. "He still owes me money from 1953 and I want it back with interest."

"Does those papers say anything about the British property?" Miles asked Marty.

"Wait, let me look." Marty said as he scans the papers in his hand. "Oh My God. The General does not own the British side of Elk Island anymore, Dan Sawyer, does. The General has not owned it for the last three months."

"Who the hell is Dan Sawyer?" Ernie asked.

"You know, the red haired girl's father, that says 'ever so', she hangs out with the kids." Phil said, like it was obvious.

"How do you know this dad?" Miles asked.

"Because, I am hop to everything that is going on with our kids today."

"Well since you are so hop, where does he live?" Ernie challenged.

"Not too far from the high school." Phil challenged back.

"Okay, here is the plan, Marty and Harvey you guys are going to talk to the Mayor. Ernie, Oscar, Hyunh and Dad you guys go talk to Dan Sawyer. And Bob and I will go talk to Reba." Miles told everyone the plan.

"I don't need you to come with me." I declared to Miles.

"Yes, you do. Everyone needs back up, just in case something goes down." Miles stated with a smile. "Plus, Helga is like family. I don't want to see anything happen to her. She might be my future daughter in-law one day."

"What do you mean might?" Phil asked. "She _is_ going to be your future daughter in-law."

"See," Miles said pointing to his father. "Plus, we need to know who is she going to be fighting in the ring and why?"

"Okay, let's go. We should meet back here at 7 and compare important." I said to everyone. We all headed towards the exit to start on our research. I can't wait until I see Reba!


	50. Chapter 50 Your Father!

Protecting the Ones You Love

Something is going on in Hillwood and everyone is keeping a secret to protect their love ones. What would you do if you had to lie to the love of your life, just to protect them from danger?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.

Chapter 49: Your Father!

 **Rhonda P.O.V**

I feel a weight around my waist as I open my left eye. I looked down to see an arm around me as I open my right eye. I turned around to face Thad, who was still sleeping. I smile to myself as I studied his long eyelashes, to his round nose and his soft lips. I feel his arms tighten around me and pull me closer into him. "Thad," I speak softly. He does not response to me, instead he pulls me closer to him. My forehead is leaning against his jawline, as I close my eyes and call his name again, "Thad."

"Yes, Princess" he speaks into my hair, half asleep.

I open my eyes again as I placed my hands on his chest and moved my left hand up towards his shoulder. His right shoulder was bandaged from the injury from last night, so I moved my hand quickly away from the area and pulled back from him, making sure I did not hurt him. I looked up at him to meet his worried eyes. Last night, I tossed and turned, thinking about what happened to him, what happened to everyone, but most importantly, what are we going to do now. So I asked him, "What are we going to do?"

I feel his hand start to move up and down on the side of my waist, before moving to my lower back to trace small circles. "I don't know yet; we need to talk to the others first." We kept staring into each other's eyes intensely. I don't want nothing to happen to him or the others again, so much has happened and I feel like it is not over yet. Maybe I should call my father, to help us.

"Maybe I should call my dad. He can fix this; he can fix everything. He would not…"

Thad stops tracing circles on my lower back and moves his hands away from me before speaking. "We can't do that." What does he mean we can't do that? He moves the covers off of him before getting up out of bed.

"Why not? My father…"

He shakes his head and moves across the room to get his shirt. "Your father is the reason…" He starts his sentences, but stops. He looks at the bloody shirt from last night in his hand and throws it across the room. He moves over to the bag of clothes I brought yesterday afternoon with Gloria and Sheena and looks through them.

"Thad," I move the covers away from me and stood up in walk towards him. I was shocked by his attitude towards my father. What does my father have to do with anything? "My father is the reason for what?"

"Rhonda leave it alone." He moves the bag of clothes to the bed, starts pulling clothes out of the bag and throws them on the bed forcefully.

"My father is the reason for what?" I asked him again. He can't start something and then stop. I move toward the bed again.

"And I said leave it alone." He turned to me with bitterness in his eyes, before turning to the clothes on the bed.

"Curly," I moved towards him, determined to get an answer out of him. "What did my father do? Tell me, please." I places my right hand on his back and I felt him tense up. "If my father is a part of what is going on here. I have the right to know."

Curly turned his head towards me and say, "He is the reason, why I am here. Why I started working for the Mob."

I am confused. What would my father be in contact with Thad in the first place? "I don't understand. Why would my father be the reason you were in the Mob?" I asked. I don't like where this is going.

"He needed me to do something and exchange I could not be with you." He looked down at the bed and stared at the clothes on the bed.

"You are being vague. What did my father need you to do? And why could you not be with me?"

"I did it to protect you. I did not want anything to happen to you. I love you, so much. I…I" I saw tears fall from his eyes and rolled down his cheek. He turned his body towards me, as I reached my hand to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Please forgive me. I did it for you. Everything I did, was for you and no one else." His body started to tremble as more and more tears fell from his eyes. I pulled him to me, as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What did my father need you to do Thad?" He buried his head into my neck as he continues to cry.

"I…I killed a couple of men." He mumbled into my neck.

Wait, did he say what I think he just said. I pulled back from him and placed my hands on his forearms. I don't think I heard him right. "What?"

He looked at me worried and then his expression turned to lukewarm. He pulled away from me completely and wiped his eye with the back of his hand. "I killed a couple of men." He repeated.

"Do you mean from two nights ago, when they were shooting up Park's house? Because you were defensing…"

"Rhonda, your father had me do things that I could never come back from."

"You killed people on purpose?"

He nodded his head before speaking, "I can understand if you never want anything to do with me again. But I just want to let you know, that I did it for you."

"You keep saying that you did it for me. But why? Why would my father have you do something like this?"

"Because he is into deep with the Mob and he needed someone to bail him out."

"Curly, why would my father come to you for help? But most importantly, why would he be mixed up in the Mob? My father is not the type of man who…"

"Your father is not the man you think he is." He yelled at me. "He did a lot of shady shit to Helga, Lila and I. The only thing right he did was to try to protect you."

"Curly…" There was a knock at the door, we both turned in looked at the door, then back at each other. Curly looked down at the clothes on the bed as I walked to the door to answer it. I opened the door and Arnold was standing there waiting patiently. I was surprised that he was able to walk around, since what happened last night to him and Curly. "Arnold, how are you feeling?"

"Good, I came to check on Curly to see how he was doing?" I opened the door wider for Arnold to come in and turned around to see Curly putting on a shirt. "How are you doing Curly?"

Curly finished pulling the shirt over his head and said, "I am good. I should be asking you that since you were worse than me. What are you doing up walking around? Where is Helga?" Curly asked concerned. I don't know what happened between Helga, Lila and Curly, but he has this fear about losing them both.

"I'm fine. Helga went to talk to Phoebe, she got a phone call from her father this morning. He told her that Scheck is back in town." Arnold explained.

"Scheck, the guy that tried to destroy the neighborhood seven years ago?" I asked. "I thought he was in prison?"

"He is not. He never went to prison." Curly said, as he moved to sit on the bed. He put his head in his hands.

"How do you know this?" Arnold asked concerned.

"Because Wolfgang found out before he moved here to live. They tried to kill him, because of the information that he found out. We told everyone that he moved away, but the Mob, thought he was died. I never told Helga and Lila, because they were under enough stress."

"How does Helga's father know about Scheck?" I wondered.

"I don't know…" Arnold started to speak but Curly cut him off.

"Because Helga's father and Phoebe's father made a deal together seven years ago, after Scheck went to 'prison'." He stood up, like he realized something. "Where did you say Helga went?"

"To go speak to Phoebe. Why, what's wrong?" Arnold asked worried.

"Because, I need to speak to Helga and Lila." Curly moved away from the bed towards the door.

"About what?" I asked concerned.

"We did something a couple of months ago that we might have to change." Curly grabbed the door handle and walked out of the room. Arnold and I followed behind him to see what was up.

We walked up the stairs towards the second floor, when we saw Sheena and Nadine standing outside the bathroom. I wanted to speak to Nadine about George, but with everything that's been going on, I have not had the change too. Sheena keep looking at Nadine with rage in her eyes and Nadine looked frustrated from whatever Sheena was saying to her. What's going on with Sheena and Nadine? I walked over towards them, as Curly and Arnold keep going up the stairs to the third floor. I know Sheena is not still upset about the rumors that Gerald spread around the school about Nadine. We have more important thing to deal with then some stupid rumors that are not true. As I walked over to the both of them I heard, Sheena asked, Nadine "Answer the question Nadine, where you just talking to Peapod Kid?"

"Like I said before Sheena, it is none of your business, who I was talking to on my phone." Nadine said not backing down. Why is Sheena so worried about who Nadine is talking to, especially Peapod Kid? Everyone knows that Nadine and Peapod Kid has something going on between them, before he moved away.

"What's going on?" I said as I walked up to the both of them.

"Tell her Nadine, what's going on?" Sheena challenged Nadine. I never seen Sheena so upset before. So I turned my attention to Nadine and waited patiently for her to answer me. I already know about George and Peapod Kid. Nadine does not keep anything from me, so whatever she is going to tell me I already know.

Nadine turned to me with a worried expression. I have a feeling that I am not going to like what she is going to tell me next. "I've been working with the Mob, for reasons that you already know about." Reason that I already know about, is she talking about George. But I thought George is with Peapod Kid? Why is she working with the Mob?

"What? I am confused. Why are you working with the Mob?"

She looked at me nervously and said, "because of your father."

"WHAT?" Both Sheena and I yelled out.

"Your father knows about George, so he sends Reba to me, knowing that I would do anything for him. I am not proud of what I did and I am sorry, but you of all people should know how much George means to me."

"Who is George?" Sheena asked.

"What did my father have you do?" I asked Nadine.

"I needed to spy on everyone and report back to Reba, what I saw."

"Are you the reason for what happened last night with Curly and Arnold?" I asked worried about what she might say to me next.

"No, someone else did that."

"Who?" I asked with anger. Who would cause their friends to get hurt?

"Gerald." Nadine answered.

"Gerald? Why would Gerald setup his friends?" I asked with rage. Curly and Arnold could have been killed last night, because of him.

"Because, Sid has his sister." Nadine said.

I turned my attention to Sheena, and asked her, "and why are you angry with Nadine? Why are you not angry at Gerald?"

"Because we know the reason why Gerald did what he did last night. Nadine…"

"Nadine, what? Nadine did not cause Curly and Arnold to almost get killed. Nadine had her reason too…"

"Yeah, I heard to protect George. Who is George?" Sheena asked again.

"Her SON!" I yelled at Sheena. How can you stand there and worry about who is George? "You have so much anxiety and rage against Nadine, because of what happened last year that you can't even think straight. For the record, everything that Gerald said last year about Nadine is a lie. Nadine does not have nothing to explain to you, because just like everyone else, you turn your back on her, when she needed her friends the most."

I turned to Nadine and realized what I just said, I promise to never tell anyone, but I just told Sheena. "Nadine, I'm sorry…" She shakes her head and walks down the hallway towards Gerald's room. I look back at Sheena, who was in a state of shock.

I turned away from Sheena and walked down the stairs, that's when it hit me. Everything that Nadine and Curly been going through is because of my father. The room is starting to spin, everything I know about my father is a lie. He causes my friends, the ones I call my family, to hurt people. Oh God, first Curly and now Nadine. I can't do this. I could not see where I was going because of the tears that were in my eyes. I just keep walking until I reached a door, opened it and walked into my room.


End file.
